


Наследники Морлы

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Сыновья Морлы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: О яростном Вальзире Морле рассказывается здесь, и о верном его побратиме Эадане Фин-Диаде, и об их походе на Золотой Город.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Сыновья Морлы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545808
Kudos: 5





	1. Часть I. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение «Десяти сыновей Морлы»: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386263/chapters/14624698  
В многосложных именах и названиях (за редким исключением) ударение падает на первый слог.

Ночью подморозило, и хлябь во дворе схватилась в бурый лед. Эадан подумал, оно и к лучшему: его будущий тесть, поди, не привык волочить драгоценные одежды по грязи. Под утро Эадана разбудил вестник — Хендрекка выслал вперед своего человека предупредить о приезде. «Пучеглазый боится, что в Ангкеиме его не ждут, валяются в одних некрашеных рубахах да в собственной блевотине», — зло сказал Райнар Фин-Солльфин. Он вышел за порог вслед за Эаданом, на ходу застегивая пряжки на кафтане алого бархата, по которому его узнавали издали. Можно подумать, это он здесь правитель, а не Эадан с Вальзиром.

— Ворота, небось, смерзлись за ночь, — пробормотал Эадан. — Пойти, что ли, сказать людям, чтобы плеснули на ворота кипятка…

Он и вправду вбежал обратно в дом и принялся поторапливать домочадцев, радуясь, что сообразил, как оказаться подальше от гурсова Райнара Фин-Солльфина. Ишь ты, возомнил себя первым элайром, расхаживает в этом своем треклятом красном кафтане, словно хозяин. Вот бы и Райнар, как тесть его Йомендир, убрался из Гуорхайля! Так нет же, засел в Ангкеиме и подбивает своих людей на ссоры с рохтанцами.

С тех пор, как Райнар и его родичи возвратились в карнроггскую усадьбу, не проходило и дня, чтобы они не сцепились с южанами. Эадан метался между ними, как уток в руке мастерицы. Райнар и те, кто пришел с ним, кичились, что без них новые господа вовек не воссели бы в Ангкеиме, величественном бражном зале Ниффеля Широкого Шага; что это их трудами карнроггская усадьба вновь отстроилась. Как будто можно назвать усадьбой вкривь и вкось сколоченные постройки, притулившиеся к бражному залу, как голодные дети льнут к матери; да и величественный бражный зал этот — всего лишь почерневший остов с уродливыми заплатами и подпорками. «Каков карнрогг, такова и усадьба», — злословили гуорхайльцы. К приезду знатных гостей по стенам прибили пестрые ткани, столы выскоблили, а пол посыпали чистой соломой; но при мысли о том, каким взглядом окинет Хендрекка это убогое жилище, у Эадана уши прижимались к голове. Хоть бы дождь опять не зарядил — крыша-то как в пастушьей хижине, вся в прорехах. Стараясь не глядеть на обгоревшие стены, Эадан направился к дальней пристройке, где прежде жила хризская жена Морлы.

Пристройка эта и спальный покой уцелели в пожаре. Говорили, именно через эту дверь злодейка Онне покинула подпаленный ею Ангкеим. Эадан велел перетащить сюда карнроггскую постель — подумал, что тут Вальзиру будет привычнее: как-никак он жил в этом покое с матерью. Почерневшие от дыма стены вновь побелили, пол застлали всеми шкурами, коврами и ковриками, какие удалось отыскать, посередине и у кровати поставили жаровни, хотя Вальзир все равно жаловался на холод. Он и сейчас сидел в постели укутавшись до самого носа в медвежью шкуру.

— Замерз, что ли? — Эадан поворошил угли в жаровне, чтобы они занялись ярче. — Ты бы встал, походил — глядишь, и согреешься, — он присел на изножье кровати. — Еще затемно прискакал посланец нашего тестя — слыхал уже, да? Говорит, высокородный Хендрекка вот-вот приедет, а с ним и богоприятный Фона, — Эадан с трудом выговорил эрейское титулование, — и прекрасная Эвойн с прислужницами и рабынями для себя и сестры. Посланец сказал, что наш тесть приготовил для нас богатые свадебные одежды. Говорит, до того тяжелы от шитья и самоцветов, что двое рабов подняли их с трудом. Мы с тобой будем точь-в-точь как роггайн Райнар на свадебном пиру… — потянувшись, Эадан попытался отыскать Вальзирову руку под медвежьей шкурой.

Вальзир еще сильнее вжался в стену.

— Хендрекка думает, придет Фона — свадьба будет иефитро… — он беззвучно пошевелил губами, вспоминая слово, — …настоящая. Но свадьба не будет этот. Это, — он выпростал руку из-под шкуры и указал на дверной проем, — не бога дом. Это хадаров дом. Если не в бога доме — не настоящая.

— Ты же знаешь, нельзя нам покидать Гуорхайль, — вздохнул Эадан. Он все-таки поймал руку Вальзира и прижал к своей щеке. — И на день-то нельзя… Уедем — вмиг потеряем и Ангкеим, и карнроггское кресло. И без того уже гуорхайльцам мы не любы. Чужеземцами, южанами нас называют, я слышал. Точно забыли, что мы родились на этой земле…

Губы Вальзира тронула слабая улыбка.

— Тоже чужеземец теперь будешь. Как я.

— Вовсе ты не чужеземец! — возмутился Эадан: он слышал это слишком часто. — Ты — одиннадцатый сын Морлы, которого великие боги спасли от верной смерти! Которому Рогатыми было предначертано отомстить неправедному карнроггу, и которому сам Орнар, Отец Правды, вложил в руки меч Гуорхайль. Ты явился и исполнил пророчество, принес справедливость потомкам роггайна. Не пойму, чего ропщут люди. Их беды — не твоя вина. Тьярнфи Морла вверг их в разорение и голод, это ему мстили боги, насылая страдания на всех, кто жил под его рукой. Ты освободил их. Им бы прийти к тебе с поклоном, а не хулить чужеземцем… — Эадан замолчал, прислушиваясь. Стражи на воротах прокричали что-то — Эадан не разобрал, — люди в бражном зале загомонили, затопотали, загремели котлами и застучали ножами еще пуще. Мимо дверного проема, всколыхнув полузадернутый полог, пробежала рабыня с ворохом грязных овчин — видно, торопилась запрятать подальше от глаз высокородных гостей.

Эадан вскочил на ноги. Он вспомнил, что забыл переобуться, бросился к сундуку за нарядными сапогами. Прежде они принадлежали Ульфдангу Морле, лазурные, из тонко выделанной кожи, украшенные серебром и горными хрусталями. Когда южане делили Морлино добро, Эадан едва-едва успел схватить эти сапоги прежде, чем их заприметил Видельге Кег-Мора. Лихорадочно стаскивая с ног старую обувку, Эадан крикнул Вальзиру, чтобы тоже одевался. Вот Эадан уже застегнул пояс и унизал пальцы перстнями, снятыми с Тьярнфи Морлы, а Вальзир еще возился с завязками нижней рубашки. Махнув на него рукой, Эадан выбежал из пристройки, пробежал через опустевший бражный зал и очутился в толпе домочадцев, высыпавших встречать Хендрекку.

Тот уже спускался с повозки, запряженной двумя громадными быками бедарской породы — не быки, а чудовища; верно, таким был бык, с которым девять дней и девять ночей боролся Виату. Кто-то помогал Хендрекке, поддерживая под руку. Эадан за чужими спинами не разглядел лица, но узнал черный бархатный плащ, отороченный серебристым мехом — Видельге. Эадан выругался себе под нос. Стоило ему зазеваться, как Видельге уже тут, обнимает Хендрекку и расцеловывает. Никому не даст забыть, что они с карнроггом — родня. Утащи его гурсы…

Эадан, наконец, протолкался через людей и заступил дорогу Хендрекке. Видельге по-прежнему держал его под руку. Чувствуя на себе ненавидящий взгляд Видельге, Эадан поклонился до земли и промолвил, раскрыв ладони в приветственном жесте:

— Почет тебе, высокородный Хендрекка, щедрый на золото, скупой на трусость! Брага вспенилась в моем доме к твоему приезду. Не утомились ли твои быки, не упрямились ли рабы, не стал ли тяжел тебе твой пояс? Сытым ли был твой путь или скудным?

— Благодарение всемилостивому Господу! В каждом доме я находил приют, у каждого хозяина — пищу, — ответил Хендрекка. Он взял Эадана за плечи и коснулся щекой его левой, правой и опять левой щеки — Эадан уже знал, что вот так, не по правде, принято целоваться у хризов. Эадана обдало густым запахом хризских благовоний.

Отстранившись, Хендрекка оглядел его с ног до головы и сказал удовлетворенно:

— Пригожего хозяина выбрал я для своей дочери, как я погляжу. Где же другой жених? Отчего не выходит приветствовать родственника?

— Вальзир, мой высокородный брат, как узнал, что ты едешь, ни на мгновение себе отдыху не давал, всё готовил приветственный пир для тебя. Он и сейчас, верно, в заботах, — и глазом не моргнув соврал Эадан. А мысленно отругал себя: как знал, надо было остаться, самому одеть Вальзира, силком вывести к гостям… Он взял Хендрекку под другую руку, будто не замечал Видельге, и повел в дом. Рохтанцы расступались и кланялись Хендрекке по-хризски, красивым жестом отводя правую руку в сторону; Райнара же и его людей нигде не было видно. «Вот и пускай не появляются», — подумал Эадан с надеждой. На пороге замешкались: в дверь втроем не втиснуться, а Видельге карнроггскую руку отпускать не желал. В конце концов Хендрекка, рассмеявшись, высвободился и вошел в дом один. Эадан испугался было, что ему не понравилась их с Видельге выходка, но на губах Хендрекки блуждала довольная улыбка — видать, польстило, что отпрыск древнейшего рода и герой Трефуйлнгида борются за его благосклонность.

В бражном зале душно пахло капустой, квашеной рыбой и людским жилищем. Хендрекка, поморщившись, приложил к носу и рту руку в атласной рукавице. Он сделал шаг вперед, и длинный подол его шубы, крытой малиновым шелком, поволочился по соломе. Обезлюдевший Ангкеим казался брошенным. Даже рабы и женщины, которым следовало бы готовить угощение, выбежали на двор поглазеть на невестин поезд. Со свету Эадан почти ничего не видел. Глаза защипало от дыма. Щурясь, он двинулся следом за Хендреккой — и чуть не натолкнулся на него, когда тот неожиданно остановился.

Эадан сморгнул слезы. Они стояли в нескольких шагах от карнроггского возвышения. Ради гостя его устлали большим, плешивым от старости весериссийским ковром, добытым Ниффелем Широким Шагом в набеге; деревянные столбы по четырем сторонам кресла смазали жертвенным жиром, отчего угрюмые лица Рогатых заблестели. А на возвышении, положив руку на подлокотник карнроггского кресла, стоял Вальзир — в хризских одеждах, с ярко пышущим золотым Оком Господним на груди. Накануне Эадан вымыл Вальзира в бане, и теперь его волосы, ставшие совсем белыми, словно светились. Он молча глядел на Хендрекку своими странными темными глазами. Хендрекка ждал; из-за карнроггского возвышения даже ему приходилось смотреть на Вальзира снизу вверх.

Эадан услышал, что люди вновь стягиваются в бражный зал. Возбужденные встречей гостей, новыми людьми и старыми знакомцами, они вваливались в дом, замечали Вальзира на карнроггском возвышении и вставали как вкопанные. С тех пор, как Видельге Кег-Мора и его южане привели Вальзира в Ангкеим, никто не видел, чтобы он поднимался к карнроггскому креслу. Казалось, он нарочно его избегал — так, что пошли слухи, будто его не подпускает дух Тьярнфи Морлы. И вот — кто бы мог подумать, Вальзир стоит себе, по-хозяйски положив руку на кресло, уставился на Пучеглазого и не говорит ни слова.

«Наверно, опять забыл эсский обычай», — сокрушенно подумал Эадан. Молчание становилось все тягостнее. Эадан слышал, как люди позади него перешептываются: что задумал этот лайкарлах? Неужто отважился выступить против своего хозяина? Не умысел ли это, позвать Пучеглазого якобы на свадебный пир, а на самом деле показать ему, что не будет более его власти над Гуорхайлем? Что же, давно пора…

Эадан подлетел к Вальзиру, схватил за локоть и подвел к Хендрекке — почти подтащил.

— Садись на почетное место, наш желанный и долгожданный гость, — выпалил он. — Испей знаменитой гуорхайльской браги, пусть она смоет усталость долгого пути и развеселит сердце. Именем Виату приветствуем тебя мы с моим высокородным побратимом.

Усадив Хендрекку за стол хозяев, он махнул людям, чтобы несли угощение: «Да питья побольше!» — добавил он и продолжил уже в мыслях: «Хорошо бы напоить Хендрекку так, чтоб наутро не вспомнил, как Вальзир не желал его приветствовать». Эадан рухнул на стулец справа от карнроггского места и покосился на Вальзира. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой, безучастный, неподвижный; но опустив взгляд, Эадан увидел его руку, сжатую в кулак — она судорожно вздрагивала. Эадан взял ее обеими руками. Приблизив губы к уху Вальзира почти вплотную, он зашептал:

— Вальзир, Вальзир, бесценный мой брат, умоляю, будь приветливей с Моргерехтом, погляди, сколько здесь его воинов, о боги, вся усадьба, все земли вокруг кишат его людьми, они назвали тебя карнроггом, но лишь затем, чтобы самим здесь править, разве не понимаешь, мы же одни, одни перед мощью всего Карна Рохта, Карна Рохта возвысило нас, оно же способно и уничтожить…

Эадан осекся. Райнар Фин-Солльфин, оглушительно ударив ладонью по столу, поднял чашу и возгласил:

— Пью твое здоровье, златоподатель! Знай, высокородный сын Тьярнфи, в самой жестокой сече и в самой кровавой распре я и мой род стоим на твоей земле! — и Райнар залпом осушил чашу.

Эадан с ужасом проследил, как Райнар утирает губы. Вслед за ним и другие гуорхайльские элайры стали выкрикивать Вальзиру слова верности. У южан вытянулись лица. И гадать не надо, о какой кровавой распре толкует Райнар: о распре с ними, людьми Карна Рохта. А ведь прежде ни Райнар, ни его люди не то что златоподателем, а даже просто хозяином Вальзира не называли; а за глаза и подавно прозвали Керхусеовом, Подменышем — не верили, значит, что он истинный Морлинг. Одним Старшим ведомо, почему они всё же пришли под его руку. Засели в Ангкеиме, сидели, выжидали — и вот, как видно, дождались. Обрадовались, что у их Подкидыша достало смелости нанести оскорбление Хендрекке.

Эадан тоже схватил кубок. Вскочив на ноги, он воскликнул срывающимся голосом:

— И я пью твое здоровье, возлюбленный мой брат! Твое здоровье и здоровье нашего тестя! Да будет союз между нашими великими карна столь же нерушим, как узы родства, что мы вскорости скрепим под небом Орнара! — он поднес кубок ко рту, но сделал это чересчур резко, и б_о_льшая часть браги вылилась ему на подбородок и грудь. После будут говорить, что Эадан и хотел бы выпить за мир между Гуорхайлем и Рохта, да брага ему в горло не полезла — ясно, боги против этого союза.

Хендрекка сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Величаво он поднялся, повел плечами — шуба соскользнула, открывая парчовые одежды, — откинул длинный рукав кафтана и поднял чашу по-хризски, на ладони, отставив локоть и держа чашу у груди.

— Да узрит наше пиршество единственно истинный Бог и Рогатые Повелители! — произнес он своим красивым звучным голосом. — Тяжко пришлось этой земле под владычеством дурного карнрогга, противного богам, — да возвысится же ныне под владычеством моих дорогих зятьев!

Тут уж все начали пить, громко нахваливая гуорхайльскую брагу, и у Эадана отлегло от сердца. Он привстал и, навалившись животом на стол, пододвинул Хендрекке блюдо с салом, целую рыбину, фаршированную кашей, и свиной окорок. Кроме окорока этого, пожалуй, ни на одном столе не нашлось бы доброго куска мяса. Элайры довольствовались рыбой и просом, кое-кому достались и ржаные лепешки — из-за них за столами вспыхивали перебранки. Женщины наварили густой сытной похлебки из муки, солонины, костей и рыбьих голов, но люди, конечно, роптали. Что это за свадебный пир, если приходится хлебать мучную похлебку, как беднякам в голодную зиму? Больше пили, чем ели. Захмелевшие южане завели песню о походе на Ан Орроде. Эадан ее не знал, а в хоре пьяных голосов было не разобрать слова, но он все равно взялся подпевать — просто потому, что ему нравилось петь вместе со всеми, чувствовать себя частью этого развеселившегося, распаренного множества. Он хлопал по колену и топал, когда хлопали и топали другие, и на душе у него становилось радостно, как в детстве на праздник Брай Мвире, когда все Морлины домочадцы, невзирая на род, возраст и богатство, взявшись за руки танцевали вокруг священного истукана. Эадан словно терял себя, растворялся в чужих лицах и жизнях — и эти жизни напитывали его самого.

* * *

— Поют, — сообщила Майетур со значительным видом, как будто она одна это слышала. — Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! — она оттопырила ворот платья и поплевала себе за пазуху. Пестрое платье, сшитое из обрезков выходных платьев Вальебург, удивительно ей не шло, но Майетур несмотря ни на что была донельзя горда собой. Она задернула полог, из-за которого подглядывала, вернулась к хозяйской постели и неспеша расселась, расправляя юбку. — Пусть уж лучше поют, чем режут друг друга. Если б на _той_ свадьбе пели бы побольше, глядишь, моя госпожа и не овдовела бы, — огорошила она Вальебург.

Эвойн захихикала.

— Что ты мелешь, глупая рабыня!

— Я, может, и рабыня, да не твоя, — мгновенно нашла ответ Майетур. — Есть тут девки и поглупее меня. Не я же путалась с отцовым воспитанником и через это чуть было постриг не приняла.

Опешив, Эвойн даже перестала жевать. Мачеха Хрискерта дала ей с собою немного вяленой дыни и инжира — угостить сестру, но Эвойн не столько угощала, сколько ела сама.

Несколько мгновений она смотрела на Майетур — и вдруг разревелась.

— Что за злая рабыня у тебя, старшая сестрица! Злая, недобрая! Обижает меня, а ты и ухом не ведешь! — всхлипывая, Эвойн оторвала еще один кусочек дыни. — Все меня только попрекать горазды… А кто бы меня пожалел? Так нет, ни единого доброго слова… ни единого… доброго… — она с расстройства напихала в рот слишком много и чуть не подавилась. Прожевав, Эвойн продолжила, вздрагивая от слез: — До тебя только слухи долетали, сестрица, ты не знаешь, не знаешь, каково мне приходилось… Натерпелась я… И от батюшки, и от Нэахта, и от каждой собаки в Мелинделе… А от мачехи Хрискерты и подавно. Чтоб ее Ддав утопил! Как она меня бранила, ой, как бранила — даже распоследняя волочайка нечасто услышит то, что я каждый день от мачехи слышала. Каждый день, каждый день, сестрица! И батюшка за меня не заступался, как я ни молила, как ни плакала… Даже когда она колотить меня заладила — не заступился… — и Эвойн опять ударилась в слезы.

Вальебург положила ей на колени весь сверток со сластями.

— Бедная, бедная, — прошептала она, гладя сестру по спине. Причитания Эвойн напомнили Вальебург ее последние дни при Тьярнфи Морле: какой раздавленной, беспомощной, обреченной она себя чувствовала, отвергнутая мужем, без защиты отца, одна среди врагов ее рода. А бедняжка Эвойн? Ей пришлось претерпеть не меньшее — и не в дальней стороне, не от чужих людей, а от собственных родственников в отчем доме. — Матушка Сиг добра, — проговорила Вальебург. — Она умолила своего сурового мужа отворотить беду. И даже вновь свела нас вместе… Будем жить-поживать, вдвоем усадьбой править… У наших будущих хозяев ни родственниц нет, ни любовниц — никто не станет соперничать с нами за ключи. Благородный Эадан Фин-Диад — добродушный, незлобивый человек. Он будет тебе хорошим мужем…

Эвойн утерла покрасневший от слез нос.

— Мой-то герой Трефуйлнгида, — улыбнулась она сквозь слезы. — Сокрушитель балайра! А как пригож, скажи же, сестрица? — Эвойн облизала липкие от сластей пальцы и вытянула шею, высматривая на столике, чем бы еще полакомиться. — И все-таки ох и завидую же я тебе, старшая сестра. Одного мужа-карнрогга схоронила — и на тебе, второй карнрогг тут как тут! Любит тебя, видно, проказливый Этли, Ткач Удачи. Это ты от батюшки унаследовала…

Вальебург удивили слова сестры. Ей и в голову не пришло бы считать себя везучей; напротив, мнилось Вальебург, злая судьба Дома Морлы запятнала и ее.

— Нечему тут завидовать, сестричка.

— Что-о-о? Как это нечему? Твой жених — потомок роггайна! Твой жених — родственник тирванионского наместника! И даже, говорят, самого императора! Это ли не везение? Дивлюсь я тебе, старшая сестра. На твоем месте я б… — Эвойн не договорила: новая мысль перехватила ее внимание. — Ага, знаю-знаю, о чем печалишься! Как же я раньше не догадалась! Вильке, а? Видельге Кег-Мора! Тоскуешь, что не твой ненаглядный раскрасавец Вильке поведет тебя за брачный полог? — Эвойн аж зажмурилась в восторге от собственной догадливости.

— Дело не в Видельге, — возразила Вальебург. — Мне кажется, мой будущий хозяин… Он будто… Как и сказать, не знаю. Он будто… с причудами, как та прорицательница, которую приглашала мачеха Хрискерта, помнишь? И гургейли между собой толкуют, я слышала, что новый карнрогг… как же они говорили?.. «глядит балайром».

Майетур не утерпела.

— Глядит балайром, ну и что с того? На себя бы лучше поглядели, хадары немытые! Не балайр же — а если б и был, то давно бы уже языки всем говорунам повырывал.

— Хорошо, что ты сама не балайр, Майетур! — расхохоталась Эвойн. Она взялась было за маленький круглый хлебец с изюмом, но Майетур шлепнула ее по руке и протянула хлебец Вальебург: нужно наестся впрок, потому как невесте не приличествует есть на свадебном пиру. Вальебург взяла хлебец, — иначе от настырной рабыни не отвязаться — откусила немного и стала жевать, не чувствуя вкуса. Чудн_у_ю судьбу выткали ей боги. Эвойн уверена, это и есть удача: пережить одного карнрогга и пойти за другого; но Вальебург не покидало чувство, что завершив один ряд, она принимается за второй, повторяя тот же узор. Вновь она залог мира между враждующими карна, и вновь мир этот столь хрупок, что готов обернуться войной от любого неосторожного слова. Вновь позади ее жениха, точно дым от пожарища, поднимается молва о совершенных им злодеяниях — и о тех, что он лишь _способен_ совершить. И вновь, по всему, суждено ей быть нежеланной женой…

Зашуршала занавесь. В спальный покой вошла старшая из свободных женщин, что прислуживали в усадьбе. Она ступала медленно, будто в танце, неся перед собою чашку жирных сливок с маслом и медом — по обычаю невесте надлежало выпить их перед тем, как ее начнут убирать к свадьбе.

— Готовы ли, молодые лебедушки, беззаботные оленихи? — произнесла служанка радостно и одновременно торжественно. — Вострят копья умелые охотники, натягивают тетиву удалые ловцы. Скоро, ой скоро настигнут вас, горемычные!

Погруженная в раздумья, Вальебург вздрогнула от звука чужого голоса. Хлебец выпал у нее из рук, скатился по коленям и упал под ноги.

— Вальбю, ты чего?! — закричала на нее Эвойн. — Живо подбери! Плохой знак!


	2. Chapter 2

Гости еще не успели наестся досыта, как котлы опустели. Полуголодные, помрачневшие люди напивались брагой — единственным, чего в карнроггской усадьбе наварили вдоволь. Спертый воздух полнился недовольством. Валезириан чувствовал, как в зале сгущается угроза — пока невысказанная вслух, неявная, но набирающая силу с каждым смешком, с каждым стуком чаши о стол, с каждым взглядом исподлобья. Валезириан хорошо знал это ощущение. Он жил с ним все детство: научился узнавать по первым же признакам, стоило лишь привычному шуму за занавесью стать чуточку громче, или чьему-нибудь голосу подняться над остальными, или оружию лязгнуть резче, чем обычно. Мать хорошо его обучила — безо всякого учения, лишь тем, как сама она замирала и прислушивалась, больно схватив Валезириана за запястье. Он и сейчас почувствовал ее пальцы. Взгляд Валезириана заметался по бражному залу, выхватывая лица в отсветах пламени, сжатые кулаки, ножи на поясах, недобрые усмешки — и пустота внутри него стала почти невыносимой, болезненной, распирающей изнутри грудную клетку. Валезириан попытался сделать глубокий вдох и не смог. Ему вспомнилось, что рассказывал Эадан: еще недавно усадьба полыхала в пожаре, подожженная одной из невесток Морлы. Как было бы прекрасно спалить это место дотла, вместе со всеми хадарами, чтобы они перестали смотреть на Валезириана так пристально и так… страшно. Материны пальцы сжались крепче. Опустив глаза, Валезириан увидел, что сам вцепился в запястье левой рукой; а когда разжал пальцы, на запястье остались следы от ногтей. Боль не прошла — забилась кровью в затылке, дернула и скрутила мышцы в руках и ногах. Он больше не мог бороться с желанием бежать — или лучше забраться под стол и сидеть там, обняв себя, не издавая ни звука, пока мать не поднимет над ним крышку сундука; повторять имена эрейских предков, изо всех сил стараясь не слышать того, что творится снаружи.

Валезириан обнаружил себя стоящим на ногах. Он не помнил, как вскочил, — запомнил только скрип резного кресла, и после этого звука весь зал, все, кто был в нем, все шумы и голоса, и запахи, и всполохи пламени в очаге обрушились на него оглушающим потоком. Валезириан покачнулся. Кто-то поддержал его — Эадан, это его вечно горячие руки; его голос. Голос Эадана произнес:

— Дозволь нам, отец, подняться из-за пиршественного стола. Сладко было угощение, крепка брага, что мы вкушали с тобою, но пришла нам пора вести новых хозяек Ангкеима к свадебному ложу.

Гам стал еще оглушительнее. Однако вместе с тем Валезириан ощутил, как схлынула угроза. Он больше не чуял ее в задымленном воздухе, в голосах хадаров, во взмахах их рук, в том, как они поднимали чаши или оправляли пояса; и материны пальцы на запястье ослабили хватку.

— Не рановато ли? Куда торопишься, молодой олень? — закричали Эадану из толпы. — Видать, невтерпеж нашему могучему быку, яростному вепрю! За мыслями о свадебном ложе и пировать не в радость? А и невесты, поди, уже заждались. Глядите, женихи, не зевайте, не то мы сами их на ложе поволочем!

Валезириан приказал себе не слушать. Усилием воли он отбросил от себя хадарские голоса, но они накатывали вместе со сгустками горечи, поднимавшейся из горла. Он не заметил, как вышел из-за стола. Должно быть, его вел Эадан: он чувствовал чьи-то руки у себя на плечах. Хадары гоготали и выкрикивали непристойности. Снова запели — не по-негидийски; дребезжащий старческий голос монотонно распевал слоги эрейских слов, но Валезириан не знал этой молитвы и не мог уловить ничего кроме «смилуйся, Вседержитель» в конце каждой фразы. Это напомнило ему короткую молитву, которой его научила мать — Валезириан должен был трижды повторить ее перед сном: «Во мраке и нечистоте грехов моих, Вседержитель, молю тебя, смилуйся». Маленькому Валезириану она не нравилась: ему не хотелось представлять себя во мраке и нечистоте. Но сейчас он явственно увидел, что он до сих пор там — во тьме, немой и бессильный, тщетно молит о спасении. Словно глядит из глубины могильного холма вверх, на слабый дневной свет, проникающий через отверстие в потолке.

Внешний мир ворвался прикосновением чужой руки — не Эадана, а мягкой и прохладной, как плоть тех, на болоте. Один короткий миг Валезириан наслаждался ею. Но остальные мешали, разрывали тишину могильного холма своими громкими голосами, своим смехом, своим бессмысленным весельем; и их взгляды — о, эти их взгляды со всех сторон, не избавишься, повсюду, глядят и глядят, заставляя Валезириана вдавливать ногти себе в шею, чтобы не вонзить их в чьи-нибудь глаза. Перед ним возникло строгое лицо эрейского святого — оно казалось еще темнее из-за нового, светлого золоченного оклада. Икона приблизилась к его губам. Валезириан невольно отшатнулся вместо того, чтобы поцеловать. Он подумал о всех тех хадарах, что прикладывались к окладу губами до него, и его рот вновь наполнила горькая слюна. Тот, кто стоял рядом, потянулся к иконе — вдова Морлы, странно высокая в золотом венце. Когда она подалась вперед, жемчужные височные украшения, несколько рядов самоцветных бус и подвеска со святыми мощами у нее на груди тяжело свесились, точно вот-вот перетянут и она упадет лицом вниз. Только сейчас Валезириан осознал, что это ее руку он держит в своей. Фона Иефилат вновь запел молитву. Валезириана потянули вниз; вместе со вдовой Морлы он опустился на колени, и Фона покрыл его голову полой облачения.

Валезириан очутился в душной темноте, пахнущей домом бога. Нестерпимый ужас вдруг охватил его; он забился, вырвался из удушающей тьмы, вскочил на ноги, судорожно глотая воздух. Вдова Морлы смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами. Кто-то завыл за спиной — Валезириан резко обернулся и увидел другую дочь Хендрекки. Она с плачем цеплялась за одежды отца и, рыдая, все твердила: «Не хочу, ой, батюшка, не хочу, забери меня, батюшка, не хочу, не хочу, не хочу…» Ее плач мучил Валезириана. Он хотел, чтобы она замолчала — чтобы все они замолчали; ему хотелось вырвать из рук Фоны Иефилата икону и бить его до тех пор, пока от лица ничего не останется… Валезириан полоснул себя ногтями по шее. Резкая боль отвлекла; он даже нашел в себе силы вновь запереть слух от внешних звуков. Словно издалека он наблюдал, как Хендрекка высвобождается от виснущей на нем дочери. Та упала коленями на солому, обхватила голову руками и зарыдала, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону; ее губы шевелились, но Валезириан запретил себе слушать. Хендрекка приблизился к нему, протянул что-то. Валезириан взял. Руки дрогнули под тяжестью — привычной тяжестью. Не задумываясь, Валезириан прижал это к груди; пальцы нащупали знакомый узор. Внешний мир вторгся его темноту голосом Хендрекки:

— …принял в приветственный дар от тебя изгнанника. Ныне же возвращаю в свадебный дар тебе — карнроггу!

— Воистину с твоей щедростью сравнится лишь твоя мудрость, мой высокородный тесть! — донесся голос Эадана.

Валезириан посмотрел на книгу у себя в руках. Священная книга матери по-прежнему слишком тяжела для него. Она тянула вниз — так, что Валезириану казалось, будто он не сможет идти. Хадарские голоса проникали сквозь гул в ушах. Они там, за занавесью; они еще не знают, но скоро войдут и… Надо бежать. Мертвые тела повсюду — забрызгали стены, залили пол своей омерзительной кровью, к чему ни прикоснись — запачкаешься. Всё вокруг грязное, испорченное, _неправильное_. Он не хочет искать тело матери, потому что и она теперь _неправильная_… Лучше не смотреть. Лучше запретить себе видеть и слышать, идти прямо вперед, глядя лишь на священную книгу в руках — не на застывшие в боли лица, не на остекленевшие глаза, не на разорванное платье матери… Его сотряс приступ мучительного ужаса. Ноги не слушались; еще мгновение назад Валезириан думал, что бежит, но внезапно понял, что не сдвинулся с места. Все его члены стали будто бы чужие. Священная книга выскальзывала из рук; собрав все силы, он крепко прижал ее к груди, словно книга была последним, что удерживало его от потери рассудка. Его утягивало, влекло куда-то, он чувствовал, что соскальзывает, что вокруг больше нет ничего твердого. Все тонуло в тумане. Он все еще видел хадаров, но их фигуры уплывали дальше и дальше. Что-то плохое должно случиться. Валезириан видел, как оно несется на него, неотвратимое — безумие или смерть. Он закричал — и не услышал себя, попытался вздохнуть — и не смог, будто забыл, как дышать.

Где-то далеко исчезающий Эадан крикнул: «Скорей, бегите отсюда!» Валезириан ухватился за его голос. В последней попытке спастись он протянул руку — и стук упавшей книги загрохотал отовсюду, отпугивая то, что надвигалось. Валезириан судорожно глотнул воздух. Его ужаснул собственный хрип. Сердце стучало в голове, в горле, в плече, а в груди было так больно, что Валезириан боялся вдохнуть глубже. Он сидел на полу, неловко подвернув под себя ногу — она уже начала затекать; рядом лежала книга, раскрывшаяся от падения. Он по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться. Прошло время, прежде чем его обессилевший разум понял, отчего: его крепко обнимал Эадан.

Почувствовав, что он затих, Эадан чуть ослабил хватку.

— Вальзир, — позвал он нетвердым голосом. — Вальзир, это… кончилось?

— Кончилось, — медленно повторил Валезириан, удивляясь, что вновь способен говорить.

— Сможешь подняться? — не дожидаясь ответа, Эадан сам поднял Валезириана на ноги и принялся раздевать. Он избегал смотреть Вальзиру в лицо — боялся, что вновь увидит ту искаженную яростью гримасу, которая так напугала и его, и еще пуще — гостей из Карна Рохта, непривычных к балайрам. Руки у Эадана дрожали. Он долго не мог распутать завязки штанов, и Вальзир, похоже, начал терять терпение.

— Что… ты… — прошелестел он. Эадан торопливо ответил:

— Не гневайся, мой возлюбленный брат: надо сменить на сухое. Не выйдешь же ты к гостям обмочившись-то…

Только сейчас Валезириан заметил, что к ногам липнет мокрая ткань. Он содрогнулся от омерзения. Эадану наконец удалось снять с него штаны, но тошнота уже подкатила к горлу — Валезириан подавился, закашлялся, упал на четвереньки, оттолкнув от себя Эадана. Он думал, его вывернет прямо на весерессийский ковер, но ничего не вышло, кроме жгучей слюны. Ноги и руки вконец ослабели. Валезириан завалился набок. Так стало легче; он закрыл глаза и замер, стараясь не прислушиваться к жжению в горле, измученном рвотными позывами. Валезириан не хотел, чтобы его трогали. «Уйди», — просипел он Эадану, но тот, не слушая, поднял его на руки и отнес на кровать.

— Ты полежи, — сказал Эадан, накрывая Вальзира медвежьей шкурой. — О людях не тревожься. Прогуляются по морозцу, ничего с ними не станется. А я с тобой побуду, — он прилег рядом, подперев голову ладонью. — Ну и перепугались же мы, — продолжил он с неловким смешком. — Могу поклясться, у Пучеглазого лицо было, точно саму Безглазую Женщину увидал. Он ведь стоял к тебе ближе всех… И как он додумался принести в свадебный дар твою же собственную книгу, наследство твоей высокородной матери! Да еще и с таким видом, будто небывалой честью тебя жалует, тьфу! Ты, верно, из-за того и взъярился, да, любимый мой брат? Эти южане… Их спесь и самого смирного раба сделает балайром… Достойно ты поступил, когда встретил Хендрекку на карнроггском возвышении. Пускай знает, кто законный правитель Карна Гуорхайль.

Продолжая болтать о наглецах-южанах и о том, какого страху нагнал на них Вальзир, Эадан вглядывался в его лицо. На нем все еще лежала тень безумия, чудилось Эадану. Вальзир осунулся, губы его посинели, глаза запали; он вновь стал похож на могильного жителя, каким Эадан встретил его впервые. С той поры чего только с ними ни приключилось… Думал ли Эадан, покидая Ангкеим изгнанником, без надежды даже увидеть рассвет после долгой тьмы Дунн Скарйады, что боги приведут его к славе героя Трефуйлнгида и карнроггской власти? И пусть настоящей власти пока у него не больше, чем прежде, пусть Пучеглазый, а под ним и этот самонадеянный полукровка Видельге Кег-Мора мнят себя хозяевами Гуорхайля, придет день, и Эадан заполучит то, что положили ему боги. Уж с балайром-то в побратимах… Эадан заулыбался своим мыслям. Страшно, конечно: был миг, когда в почерневших глазах Вальзира Эадан узрел свою погибель. Но вместе с тем его распирало от восторга. Его побратим, одиннадцатый сын Морлы, и в самом деле унаследовал балайрову кровь от своего предка Аостейна Отцеубийцы, как Эадан и подозревал; и подобно Аостейну, станет он править Гуорхайлем, внушая ужас своим врагам. А Эадан всегда будет рядом, чтобы защищать его в мгновения бессилия и удерживать от несправедливых убийств — вот как сегодня, когда он сумел успокоить в Вальзире балайрское буйство. Эадан гордился собой. Разумеется, ему сразу же вспомнился Ингедьюр Датзинге, который, говорят, утихомиривал побратима-балайра своей беззаветной любовью. Видать, любовь Эадана к Вальзиру столь же велика, как у героев, прославленных в песнях!

Вальзир пошевелился — едва заметно, лишь чуть повернул голову, но Эадан непроизвольно отпрянул. Он вновь взглянул в лицо Вальзиру, высматривая в нем признаки балайрского безумия. В глазах Вальзира больше не плескалась смерть — лишь его обычная усталость. Взгляд погас, потускнел; лицо в теплых отсветах уже не походило на погребальную маску. Эадан перевел дух.

И все же он спросил на всякий случай:

— Дорогой брат, ты не… не слышишь зов богов, так ведь? Они дали тебе отдых?

Вальзир нахмурился, не понимая. Эадан попытался опять, тщательно подбирая слова — боялся, что любое слово способно вновь вызвать в Вальзире приступ ярости:

— Тебе… больше не хочется… убивать?

Валезириан приподнялся на локте, чтобы рассмотреть Эадана получше. Огонь в жаровне ярко пылал позади, и лицо Эадана тонуло в тенях, но Валезириан увидел — не глазами, а скорее ощутил, как ощущал тревогу в матери и угрозу в темных умах негидийцев, — ощутил необычайно ясно, что Эадан боится. Боится _его_! Валезириан сел в постели. Не веря себе, он попробовал: склонился над Эаданом и дотронулся до его шеи — и почувствовал, как того бросило в дрожь. Зрачки Эадана расширились. Он смотрел Валезириану в лицо остановившимся взглядом. Валезириан хорошо знал этот взгляд: они все так смотрели, когда прекращали бороться и последние вспышки жизни гасли в их глазах. На смену боли и ненависти приходила покорность — это ее тихий свет делал их такими прекрасными. И сейчас тот же свет озарял лицо Эадана.

— Тебя мне нет нужды убивать, — сказал ему Валезириан.

Эадана почему-то обрадовали его слова. Он потянулся к нему, попытался обнять, осклабившись этой своей глупой широкой улыбкой, из-за которой Валезириан всегда начинал испытывать отвращение и стыд. Валезириан перехватил его руки и с силой положил обратно.

— Нет, — сказал он.

Эадан подчинился.

— Я не хотел тебя прогневать, неистовый Вальзир, — произнес он каким-то жалким просящим голосом. — Отчего не позволяешь к тебе прикоснуться?

Горло Валезириана опять сжал стыд.

— Не говори, — приказал он. Он взял руки Эадана, безвольные, как у мертвого, сложил их у него на груди и прижал для верности. — Так лежи, — сказал он. — Не говори. Не двигай. Не смотри.

Эадан тут же зажмурился. Валезириану не понравилось, как выглядит его лицо — опять так глупо, что невозможно взглянуть без стыда.

— Нет, открой, — сказал он — Эадан не на шутку струхнул, услышав злобу в его голосе. — Открой глаза. Смотри туда, — Валезириан указал наверх.

Эадан проследил за его рукой и уперся взглядом в недавно разукрашенные балки: бычьи рога перемежались щитами и раскрытыми ладонями. Он медленно выдохнул. Валезириан сел на него сверху и замер так надолго, ничего не говоря — Эадан даже дыхания его не слышал. Отблески пламени скакали на балке, отчего рога словно покачивались. Эадан чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд; на краю зрения он улавливал размытые очертания Вальзира — тот рассматривал его, склонив голову к плечу. Эадана не покидало нехорошее предчувствие. «Он сказал, что не убьет», — напомнил он себе, но ему самому не очень-то верилось. И подбил же его Ку-Крух остаться! Надо было сбежать вместе с остальными, а не понадеяться на побратимскую любовь… Эадан едва не подскочил от прикосновения. Он втянул носом воздух, заставляя себя лежать неподвижно, как того желал Вальзир, и опять уставился на рога, ладони и щиты над собой. Вальзир раздевал его — теперь Эадан не сомневался. Странно чувствовать его холодные пальцы на своем теле, когда не можешь пошевелиться — совсем как прежде, в могильном холме. Великие боги, ведь и тогда Вальзир хотел его убить… «Но не убил же», — возразил себе Эадан. Вальзир стаскивал с него одежду на удивление проворно. «Видать, наловчился раздевать мертвых», — подумал Эадан — и у него зашевелились волоски на загривке. Теперь, когда Вальзир снял с него пояс, он лишился даже ножа — Эадан слышал, как ножны стукнулись об пол. Хотя что может нож против балайра?

Сердце Эадана колотилось так громко, что он всерьез боялся разозлить этим Вальзира. Тот стянул с него нижнюю рубаху и лег сверху, прижимаясь всем телом. Его дыхание было ровным, спокойным. Эадан подумал, не заснул ли он. Но стоило Эадану лишь на миг отвести глаза от балки, как Вальзир чуть отстранился и поцеловал его в шею, под ухом. Эадану стало щекотно; он укусил себя за кончик языка, чтобы не издать ни звука. Вальзир провел губами от уха до ключицы — Эадан слышал, как он вдыхает его запах, а холодные пальцы заскользили ниже, по животу, по внутренней стороне бедра, царапая кожу ногтями.

Эадан так долго смотрел на рога и ладони, что они горели перед его внутренним взором, даже когда он моргал. Стараясь отвлечься от касаний Вальзира, он принялся считать щиты. «Один щит, рога, ладонь, — проговаривал он про себя, — второй щит… рога… ладонь… тре… третий щит… рога… ладонь… третий… щит…» Вальзир развел ему ноги. Эадан застыл, не осмеливаясь даже дышать. Сердце гулко ударилось в ребра. Он понял, что тот задумал; в голове промелькнуло опасение: не этого желают от них Рогатые Повелители в первую свадебную ночь… И Вальзир вошел в него. Эадан впился зубами в нижнюю губу, всеми силами заставляя себя смотреть на треклятую балку. Щиты сыпались на него со звоном и грохотом, рога падали на пол, трескались и раскалывались, ладони зажимали рот. Пламя вырвалось из жаровен и с гудением перекинулось на Эадана, опаляя его с головы до пят. За багровыми вспышками он уже не видел ни щитов, ни рогов, но по-прежнему смотрел вверх, как хотел Вальзир — боялся, что стоит ему отвести взгляд, и наваждение рассеется. С каждым движением Вальзира словно раскаленное копье пронзало Эадана насквозь. Ему нестерпимо хотелось потянуться к нему, обхватить его руками и ногами, ощутить его всего на себе, в себе, поделиться этим жаром, этим ликованием, всей своей жизнью, которую Эадан никогда еще не чувствовал так ярко… Но вдруг все прекратилось.

Набравшись храбрости, Эадан перевел взгляд с балки на Вальзира — и успел увидеть, как тот отстраняется. Мелко вздрагивая, Вальзир опустил полы рубахи и хризского кафтана, заполз под медвежью шкуру и накрылся ею с головой. Эадану показалось, что он плачет.


	3. Chapter 3

Наутро после свадьбы Хендрекка заторопился в обратный путь. Он и его люди всю ночь прятались в конюшне, готовые в любой миг вскочить в седла и спасаться бегством. Обмирая от страха, они прислушивались к ночной тишине. Всем то и дело чудились шаги — шаги балайра. Отчего Эадан не выходит звать их обратно в дом? Может, балайр уже растерзал его и теперь, разохотившись до крови, стоит на пороге Ангкеима, принюхивается, выискивает новую жертву? Те, кто ездил с Хендреккой на роггарим, хорошо помнили, как расправился Ниффель-балайр с тем злосчастным фольдхером из Карна Тидд. Как фольдхер кричал там, за священными камнями Вьятукерна, — долго, так долго, что в крике его уже не осталось ничего человеческого; как Ниффель вышел из-за камней с искаженным лицом, с руками по локоть в крови, точно сам Крада. И сегодня то же безумие увидели они в глазах Вальзира Морлы…

Когда Эадан догадался заглянуть в конюшню и позвал гостей обратно за стол, они не сразу поверили, что опасность миновала. Медленно вышли во двор, еле волоча затекшие от долгого сидения ноги, сбились в кучку вокруг Хендрекки, дрожа, озираясь, сжимая в руках кто оберег, кто Око Господне.

— Будто овцы волка почуяли, — тихонько сказал Эйф Кег-Райне. Он и сам не на шутку струхнул, но не хотел выставить себя трусом перед Ллонахом Донгруахом. Тот стоял поодаль от южан, поигрывая плетью; глядел с прищуром. У Эйфа промелькнула мысль: пойди сейчас балайр на Хендрекку, встал бы Ллонах на его защиту — или так и наблюдал бы стороны?

Хендрекка тем временем приблизился к Эадану, обнял его и расцеловал по-хризски.

— Не трудись, дорогой зять, — проговорил он с улыбкой — холодной, как увиделось Эйфу. — Тебе и без того хватило забот этой ночью. Ступай, дай себе отдых, приласкай молодую жену: уж заждалась тебя моя дочь, сдается мне! А мы отправимся в путь, дабы успеть в родные земли на праздник Эхисто.

— Даже и десяти свадебных дней не погостил, высокородный тесть, — огорченно сказал Эадан. Он вздохнул, потер затылок, раздумывая; оглянулся на дверь в бражный зал, словно ждал, что на пороге возникнет Вальзир. Наконец, решился — крикнул рабам, чтобы собирали его в дорогу.

Хендрекка вскинул руки — широкие рукава шубы красиво откинулись, открывая алый атлас подклада.

— Неужто ты думаешь, зять, что у меня не кровь бьется в сердце, а болотная жижа? Неужто я сам не был молодым? Нет, не стану я отрывать тебя от красавицы Эвойн в десять свадебных дней! Сами Рогатые положили эсам вкушать радости супружества в эту благословенную пору, — он вновь заключил Эадана в объятия. — Ты славный сын Орнара, Эйди, мой зять, — сказал он, похлопывая Эадана по плечам, — пригляди за моей дочерью, ненаглядной моей голубкой. И за побратимом своим пригляди, — добавил он — и его голос, прежде такой звучный и властный, предательски дрогнул.

Всякому было ясно, что Хендрекка спешит прочь из Ангкеима вовсе не из-за хризского праздника. Его элайры уже не пытались скрывать, как рады унести поскорее ноги из этого проклятого Орнаром владения, где одного балайра сменяет другой. Они бросились на конюшню за лошадьми, оседланными еще с ночи. Вывели и бедарских быков Хендрекки и с необычайным проворством впрягли их в повозку. Забираясь на обитое войлоком сиденье — рабы, подлетев, принялись подкладывать хозяину подушки под бока — Хендрекка сказал, протягивая холеную руку к Ллонаху Донгруаху:

— И вы, вольные сыны Бедара, храните моих зятьев — не ради меня, но ради моего незабвенного побратима, вашего родича! Я не пожалел своих воинов, не пожалел оружия и доспеха, не пожалел богатств моих — всё отдал ради мести за доблестного Нэахта. И вот, Вседержитель призрел наш справедливый поход, даровал нам победу над бесчестным Домом Морлы, родом клятвопреступников и убийц родни. Сохраните же то, что обрели — произволением Всевышнего и в память о вашем бесстрашном предводителе!

Бедарцы угрюмо переглянулись. Быть может, тогда, на погребальном пиру по Нэахту, красноречие Хендрекки и отозвалось в их душах, разожженных горем и жаждой мести. Но сейчас, после стольких дней, проведенных в этой чужой негостеприимной земле, где по-прежнему правят богопротивные демоны Рогатые и всякий встречный таит злые помыслы в утробе, бедарцам ни к чему были вдохновенные речи южан. Морла и весь его род сгинули во тьме Дунн Скарйады, ставленник Хендрекки сидит в хозяйском кресле в Ангкеиме, а тот, кто убил Ниффеля-балайра, держит руку на подлокотнике. Какой еще службы требует от них Хендрекка, прикрываясь именем Нэахта?

— Мы думали возвратиться на Юг с тобой, уважаемый брат койхры, — сказал Ллонах Донгруах. — Матерь Бевре зовет нас. Близится Кан Туидат. Скоро придет пора нашим жеребцам покрывать кобыл.

— Ты успеешь на родные просторы к сроку, достопочтенный Ллонах, — отозвался Хендрекка, стараясь в то же время незаметно подать знак вознице. — Прошу, побудь с моими зятьями еще недолго. Убедись, что власть их над Гургейлем крепка и никакому лиходею не удастся ее пошатнуть…

Возница щелкнул хлыстом, и быки, напрягши могучие шеи, величаво двинулись вперед. Закрутились огромные колеса, медленно, тяжело, словно жернова ручной мельницы. Элайры на своих конях окружили повозку — так, чтобы отразить нападение, если придется — и карнроггский поезд скрылся за воротами усадьбы.

Ллонах Донгруах проводил его сумрачным взглядом.

— Сбегает Муйргреде, — он сплюнул себе под ноги пережеванным о-лойгом. — Чего боится? Одного ли только балайра?

— А чего, дядюшка? — спросил Эйф, из почтения ссутулившись и глядя на Ллонаха снизу вверх.

— Гургейля, — коротко ответил Ллонах.

* * *

Женщины с хутора Большой Сапог растапливали баню. Поднявшись затемно, они натаскали воды и дров для печи, разбросали по полу солому и душистые травы, и сама хозяйка хлопотала вместе с ними: первое мытье после Дунн Скарйады — большое дело. Дождавшись, когда дым вытянет через окошко в потолке, хозяйка самолично задвинула заслонку, и женщины, обмакнув хвойные веники в воду, принялись брызгать на закопченные стены. В бане стоял жар, пахнущий мокрым деревом, соломой и хвойными ветками, которые побросали на камни топки. Хозяйкины невестки и работницы перекликались в пару, шутили друг с другом, плескались водой. По их раскрасневшимся лицам, по нагим телам струйками сбегал пот, но сами они будто не чувствовали этого густого, тяжелого, одуряющего жара — играли и смеялись как ни в чем не бывало. Хозяйка для вида хмурилась: вконец расшалились, егозы! — но ее и саму взволновало первое купание. Верно, правду говорят, что добрый пар всякое сердце смягчает.

— Поди сюда, гостьюшка, — сказала она весело. — Дай я тебя вымою вперед наших мужей, а то как набьются они в баню, так к водице уже и не протолкнешься, — она зачерпнула было из кадки, но тут же бросила ковш обратно. — Да ты никак перепарилась, бедная! — всплеснула она руками. — Ступай, ступай на двор, остудись, — она сдернула с жерди одну из шуб, которые развесила в бане пропарить от вшей, набросила шубу на плечи Онне и с силой толкнула плотно закрытую дверь.

Онне на мгновение задохнулась холодным воздухом. Снаружи моросило, но Онне, мокрая с ног до головы, не чувствовала капель. Она натянула шубу на голову, на влажные распущенные волосы, и заставила себя сделать вдох. Во рту стоял хвойный привкус. Со двора доносились возбужденные мужские голоса: домочадцам Турре Фин-Эрды не терпелось помыться впервые после Алл Эумюна, праздника убоя скота, когда эсы топят баню перед долгой зимней порой. Сам фольдхер Турре прохаживался по двору в обнимку со жбаном пива — угощением для хозяина бани — и, похоже, уже и сам начал угощаться. Завидев Онне, он кликнул кого-то из людей и направился к ней — щепеткими шагами, чтобы не расплескать пиво.

— Здоровьица, любезная гостья! — крикнул он уже издали, как то было в обычае у фольдхеров. — Гляди, кто к тебе пожаловал, — поравнявшись с Онне, Турре с кряхтением поставил жбан на землю между ног. — Чтоб не умыкнули, — пробормотал он.

Придерживая длинную шубу одной рукой, Онне протерла глаза от бегущего со лба пота.

— Высокородный сын Айнгура, — узнала она.

— Высокородная дочь Ингрима, — в тон ей ответил Вульфсти. Он отвесил ей поклон, не сняв наперед шапки, и ловко подхватил соскользнувшую с головы шапку у самой земли.

Турре захохотал.

— Экий потешник твой жених, дочка, — сказал он, хлопая Вульфсти по спине — от удара широкой фольдхеровой ладони Вульфсти едва удержался на ногах.

Онне перевела взгляд с Вульфсти на Турре.

— О чем это ты толкуешь, достопочтенный хозяин?

Вульфсти с любопытством вгляделся в ее лицо. Казалось, ничто в ней не переменилось, когда Турре назвал Вульфсти ее женихом. Онне даже не шелохнулась, стояла неподвижная и прямая, как столб карнроггского возвышения, и надменная, точно дочка Тааль от Орнара — даром что простоволосая, да в одной шубе на голое тело.

— Навострил я копье, натянул тугой лук, — скороговоркой произнес Вульфсти, — надевал лучшие одежды да выезжал на лов. Поглядываю, послушиваю: не мелькнет ли олениха, не всплеснет ли утица? Сватать я тебя приехал, высокородная Онне, — он опять быстро поклонился, взмахнув шапкой.

Онне обратила к Вульфсти свои глаза, такие же светло-серые и холодные, как это пасмурное небо над ними.

— Ты и впрямь потешник, Вульфсти, зять Гунвара, — сказала она. — От одной жены еще не освободился, а уже другую себе присматриваешь.

Вульфсти улыбнулся, обнажая остро заточенные зубы.

— Не в чем мне укорить жену мою Фьоттр, _приемную дочь_ Гунвара, — Вульфсти нарочно выделил слова «приемная дочь», — кроме как в том, что чрево ее неплодно. Да и годится ли карнроггу зачинать наследника меча с дочерью фольдхера?

— Какие только дива ни творятся под небом Орнара, — отозвалась Онне. — Бывало, карнроггский меч заполучали и сыновья рабынь.

Улыбка на миг сошла с лица Вульфсти, но он сразу же справился с собой.

— Воистину, высокородная Онне, всякие чудеса случаются по воле Рогатых. Что там дивиться сыну рабыни в карнроггском кресле. Пожелай своенравный Этли — и женщина станет править карна!

— Сулишь сделать меня хозяйкой над Карна Тидд, — произнесла Онне. Вульфсти почудилось, что взгляд ее потеплел, хотя ее голос по-прежнему оставался бесстрастным.

— Сам Отец Орнар не совершил бы деяния справедливее, — сказал Вульфсти, всё так же острозубо улыбаясь. — Ты последняя из рода Датзинге, славного рода потомков Райнара Красноволосого. Весь Трефуйлнгид заговорил о том, что ты совершила во имя мести за братьев. В Карна Тидд тебя называют Онне Эгирсгрюд, Онне Венец Рода. Они ждут тебя — тебя, а не захватчика из Вилтенайра.

Онне запахнула шубу поплотнее: она уже остыла после бани, и на сыром ветру становилось зябко.

— Сдается мне, твой тесть Гунвар не для того дал тебе войско, чтобы ты, завладев Карна Тидд, посадил в карнроггской усадьбе не его послушного элайра, а женщину из рода прежних правителей.

— Моему тестю Гунвару следовало бы поразмыслить, прежде чем отправлять меня, своего почтительного зятя, сгребать для него горячие угли, — ответил Вульфсти, и глаза его на миг вспыхнули зеленой злостью.

Онне помолчала, что-то обдумывая. Она смотрела сквозь Вульфсти, сквозь фольдхерский дом перед собой и крепкую, ни в чем не уступающую крепостной, стену, и Вульфсти подумал, сам того не желая: не прикидывает ли она, как став властительницей Карна Тидд, однажды зарежет своего нового мужа как того, прежнего?

Наконец Онне нарушила молчание:

— У меня нет более ни отца, ни братьев, чтобы передать плеть моему будущему хозяину.

Тут уж Турре, который всё это время изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не встрять в разговор карнроггов, не утерпел и выпалил:

— Так за чем же дело стало? Я давал Онне кров и пищу с того самого дня, как она постучала в мои ворота, голодная и продрогшая, изгнанница из собственного дома. Мы с женой приютили ее, как родную дочь, даром что она не нашего, гуорхайльского, корня. Кто ж я ей теперь, как не названый отец? — он вдруг притиснул Онне к своему тучному телу, не обращая внимания на то, что стаскивает с нее шубу. — Ко всему ж еще вы оба мои гости, а я ваш хлебосольный хозяин, — продолжил он веско, — а по обычаю свободных эсов, живущих на земле, хозяин вправе женить гостя во славу Виату и доброй матушки Сиг.

Турре шагнул к Вульфсти, чтобы и его приобнять, — запнулся о собственный жбан и разлил пиво на ноги себе и гостям.

— Ну, не беда, — крякнул он, глядя на опрокинутый жбан с явным сожалением. — Добрая примета! Быть вашему супружеству крепким, как это пиво.

* * *

Возвращаясь от выгребной ямы, Видельге натолкнулся на Эадана. Тот крался вдоль стены бражного зала с таким лицом, что всякий бы заподозрил в нем вора; следом семенила женская фигурка. Видельге почти ничего не видел в вечерних сумерках, да и женщина скрывала лицо под широким бабьим платом, но Видельге узнал ее смех — это наигранное, всегда его раздражавшее хихиканье. Эвойн скакала через лужи, разлившиеся после вчерашнего дождя, и то прыскала, то притворно вскрикивала; хваталась за мужнину руку и прижималась к нему, будто бы просто поскользнувшись в грязи. Занятые друг другом, они миновали Видельге и нырнули в зимний хлев.

Видельге презрительно усмехнулся. Прячется с собственной женой по темным углам, точно с какой-нибудь рабыней! Верно, побратим его балайр и сам к жене не идет, и бедолагу Эадана на супружеское ложе не пускает. Видельге даже припомнить не мог, когда Эадан и Вальзир ночевали в спальном покое, а не в той клети, пристроенной, как говорили, еще для хризской жены Тьярнфи Морлы. Вальзир не показывался с самого свадебного пира, и временами Видельге гадал, а жив ли он вообще? Женщины, прислуживающие в карнроггской усадьбе, боялись входить в «балайрово логово», как гургейли уже начали между собой называть покой Вальзира; оставляли еду и питье у занавеси или Эадан сам забирал из стряпной. В Ангкеиме повисло предчувствие чего-то недоброго. Гургейли храбрились, прохаживаясь мимо чужеземцев с заносчивым видом и толкуя во всеуслышание о том, что вот, наконец, на карнроггское возвышение взошел балайр, как в легендарные времена Аостейна Живчика. Они говорили: «Нам, элайрам Дома Морлы, не привыкать к балайрам», — но их напускное самодовольство не обманывало Видельге. Они жили при Ниффеле, это так; но одно дело терпеть балайра, за которым приглядывают его отец и братья, и совсем другое — оказаться во власти балайра-карнрогга, которому никто не указ. И едва ли тем, кто с гордостью поминал Аостейна Живчика, не приходило на ум, _чем_ кончилось его славное правление. Видельге скользил взглядом по спесивым лицам Рейнара Фин-Солльфина и его гургейлей и догадывался: ни один из них не ложится в постель без мысли о кровопролитии, что устроил Аостейн в собственной усадьбе. Он вырывал сердца и вгрызался в глотки собственным сыновьям — что уж говорить об элайрах…

Видельге добрался до отведенной ему спальной ниши и повалился в постель. С самого утра ему нездоровилось: всё тело горело и ныло, точно его отходили розгами, и внизу живота временами тянуло. Видельге подозревал, что застудился в ночь после свадебного пира, когда из ужаса перед балайром они выбежали из бражного зала под проливной дождь и ветер. Или, быть может, стряпня гургейльских женщин оказалась для него слишком грубой… Видельге прикрыл глаза, пережидая боль в животе — она всегда отступала через недолгое время. Будь он сейчас в Мелинделе, отправил бы раба за хризским лекарем. И Виделий был бы рядом… Перед отъездом Хендрекки Видельге испросил дозволения вернуться в Карна Рохта. Видит Присносущий, его уже воротит от этого сырого, смердящего болотом края, где что ни день льет дождь, ноги увязают в грязи по щиколотку, а обитатели только и ждут случая, чтобы перерезать чужаков, посмевших назваться хозяевами Гургейля. Покидая Мелиндель вместе с рохтанским войском и бедарцами, Видельге тешил себя мечтами о победоносном походе и власти над целым карна, власти безраздельной, пусть и не он сядет на трон в Ангкеиме. Он видел себя стоящим на карнроггском возвышении, правящим обширной богатой землей от имени этого жалкого полукровки, которому без Видельге вовек не видать меч Гургейль. Ныне же — что осталось от его мечтаний? Видельге собственноручно ввел в карнроггский дворец балайра, от которого собственный тесть и повелитель Хендрекка сбежал как Дейдрик Голые Пятки от Эйгремунда Моргерехта и Керхусьова Кег-Райне. Вальзир уже разогнул спину перед Хендреккой, когда не пожелал приветствовать его в день своей женитьбы. Что удержит Вальзира, пожелай он скинуть с себя рохтанское ярмо? Ведь теперь он не хеинпель без роду и племени, не раб Валезиасы Исилькратис, выдающий себя за ее сына. Нет, он балайр, балайр из рода балайров, потомок Аостейна Живчика, что выступил против самого роггайна Рейнара Красноволосого и одолел того, кого величали непобедимым. Оттого гургейли сейчас вышагивают перед Видельге что твои императорские кони, оттого Хендрекка бросился наутек, не переждав положенных десяти дней: все понимали, что вздумай Вальзир выступить против владычества рохтанцев, ничто его не остановит. Но Вальзир бездействует. Одни Старшие ведают, что у него на уме — а ум-то уже тронут балайрской гнилью…

Видельге приподнялся на локте. Он снял с пояса флягу и глотнул пряного хризского вина. Его мучила жажда, но при мысли о тухлой гургейльской воде Видельге мутило. Осушив всю флягу до капли, он вновь откинулся на спину. Зря он смирился с приказом Хендрекки. Надо было не отступаться, уехать с карнроггом пусть и против его воли. Хендрекка сказал, что оставляет Видельге и бедарцев «присматривать» за Вальзиром; но что, если не о том была его истинная забота? Что, если Хендрекка попросту хочет держать их подальше — от себя и от власти над Рохта? Пускай гургейльский балайр перебьет их всех, лишь бы ни ванарихская знать, ни бедарцы больше не навязывали Хендрекке свою волю… Видельге резко сел на кровати. Выпитое вино начинало жечь изнутри, и Видельге чувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот обделается. Он бросился вон из дома, обливаясь холодным потом; кое-как добежал до выгребной ямы, чуть не теряя сапоги в грязи, содрал с себя штаны, напрягся, сжав зубы, чтобы сдержать стон — но ничего не вышло. От жжения на глаза наворачивались слезы. Видельге распрямился, проклиная про себя помои, которые гургейли зовут свадебным угощением, — как вдруг едкая волна хлынула вверх по горлу. Его вырвало непереваренной пищей и желчью, да так обильно, что Видельге поразился: неужели он столько съел. «Ну и славно, — подумал он, на подкашивающихся ногах отходя от выгребной ямы, — избавился от клятой гургейльской дряни». Ему вспомнилось, как в первый раз попробовал кифиллиру. В честь летних Агарей его дядя Фоадим отпустил его и других гвардейцев в знаменитые тирванионские купальни. Молодой хриз с волосами белокурыми и курчавыми, как шерсть тонкорунных овец с Кайре-ки-Ллата, угостил его чашей вина. Видельге будто нырнул в горячий источник, погрузился в жидкое золото — и очнулся на следующее утро мучаясь так, будто бражничал всю ночь. Подле оказался вчерашний белокурый хриз — он велел рабам отвести Видельге к своим крытым носилкам и довез до дома Фоадима Агилы. После дядюшка потешался, мол, Видельге до того пригож, что даже в беспамятстве сумел свести дружбу с родичем самого императорского наместника. «Отпирай-ка сундуки, моя несравненная, — сказал он вдове-хризке, с которой жил. — Нарядим моего племянника достойно его высокого рождения и моего положения — да навестим его нового знакомца. Негоже оставлять великодушие юного Камламетена без благодарности».

Видельге с трудом разлепил веки. Он опять лежал в спальной нише в Ангкеиме, хотя не помнил, как до нее добрался. Во рту пересохло. Невыносимо хотелось пить. Кто-то приподнял ему голову и поднес к губам ковш с водой. Эадан. От воды несло болотом. Видельге попытался отстраниться и оттолкнул ковш — вода расплескалась ему на грудь.

— Что же это, сглаз что ли какой? — услышал он растерянный голос Эадана.

Стоило Видельге опустить голову обратно на постель, как украшенный грубой резьбой потолок над ним сдвинулся с места, покатился и опрокинулся. Видельге закрыл глаза. Сердце стучало где-то в горле. Резкая боль скрутилась внизу живота; Видельге снова показалось, что он наложит в штаны. Собравшись с силами, он вылез из спальной ниши и двинулся через бражный зал, но уже в следующее мгновение обнаружил, что по-прежнему лежит в постели. В нише стоял тошнотворный запах — наверно, гургейли снова повытаскивали из бочонков эту свою тухлую рыбу. «Чтоб их Старший утащил, этих гургейлей, — подумал Видельге — а может, даже произнес вслух, он до конца не осознавал. — Грязные хадары… Не пища, а отрава…» От смрада Видельге опять замутило. Он перегнулся через край ниши, больно упершийся ему в ребра, и его вывернуло прямо на солому на полу. Хризы говорят, опорожнять желудок рвотой идет на пользу и телу, и духу. Видельге помнил, как удивился, услышав об этом впервые от Виделия. Виделий многому его научил. Отцу Виделия, дваждыдостойному Антии Ксанею Камламетену, пришелся по душе новый приятель сына — должно быть, Фоадим Агила не преминул поведать ему о богатстве и влиянии старинного ванарихского рода Кег-Мора. Антия привечал Видельге в своем доме, больше похожем на дворец; но Виделию не хотелось просиживать все дни под оценивающим отцовским взором. Дядюшка Фоадим жаловал Видельге свободные часы чаще прежнего, и они с Виделием бродили по тирванионским рынкам или напивались в прибрежных «гостеприимных домах». Видельге как сейчас слышал несмолкающий шум моря — шелест волн, что накатывали на белый камень гавани, перекличку мореходов и песни на языках всех племен, что живут под небом Господа. В те времена Видельге с тоской думал о грядущем возвращении в родные края — прочь от этого вольного воздуха, наполненного запахами соленой воды, специй и ароматных притираний, от шумных рынков, поражающих взор диковинами со всего света, от чудн_о_й, воспламеняющей самую душу музыки, что неслась из открытых дверей «гостеприимных домов». Виделий утешал его — и темно-синие глаза хриза влажно блестели в отблесках светильников, а на белых щеках разливался румянец от вина и кифиллиры — обещал, что если Видельге придется покинуть Тирванион, Виделий отправится в Негидию вместе с ним. Он уже давно жаждет воочию полюбоваться этой суровой дикой страной, полной чудес и опасностей… А Видельге смеялся в ответ: может, Виделию хочется полюбоваться суровыми дикими негидийцами? И тогда Виделий отнимал у него чашу и качал головой с шутливым осуждением: правдивы слухи о негидийцах, будто от кифиллиры они теряют рассудок…

— Что он говорит? — спросил Эадан у рохтанцев. — По-хризски будто…

— Что-то о кифиллире, — отозвался Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру.

— Так принесите ему, что ж вы стоите? Видать больно горемычному, невмочь уже терпеть, — сказал Эадан. Он смотрел на запачканное рвотой, землисто-бледное лицо Видельге, и при виде его мучений Эадану и самому становилось дурно.

— Видельге еще об отраве говорил, — мрачно проговорил Авендель Кег-Догрих. — «Гургейли поднесли мне не пищу, а отраву», — так он сказал. _И все мы, воины Рохта, его услышали._


	4. Chapter 4

В ту ночь Видельге еще дважды приходил в себя, ненадолго, просил пить и порывался встать с постели; но к рассвету впал в беспамятство. Он бредил, мешая хризские и эсские слова, бормотал обрывки хризских стихов или будто спорил с кем-то, и раз за разом проклинал Гуорхайль. Рохтанцы, что жадно вслушивались в его бессвязную речь, повторяли друг другу эти проклятия. После Видельге еще шестеро рохтанцев слегло с тем же недугом, а прочие, хотя и держались на ногах, зачастили к выгребной яме. Теперь ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что хворь Видельге не случайна. Рохтанцы перестали есть из общего котла; пытались стряпать сами, но их чрева не удерживали пищу. Те, кто уже не мог подняться, лежали на полу в бражном зале, корчась от боли и испражняясь под себя; их вымученные стоны не смолкали дни и ночи. Весь Ангкеим, казалось, пропах дерьмом и блевотиной.

— Погляди на них, жеребчик, — протянул Ллонах Донгруах с презрением. — Куда подевалась их южная спесь? Наш всемогущий Бог никого не щадит. Сколько бы ду-муйргреде ни вешали на себя блестящих хризских оберегов, сколько бы ни кривлялись перед истуканами в своем расписном доме бога, всё же настигло их возмездие нашего Господа, грозного и победоносного, — Ллонах привычным движением закинул под язык кусочек о-лойга.

Эйф присел перед ним на корточки, чтобы, как подобает, оказаться ниже.

— Возмездие, дядюшка?

Ллонах сплюнул на пальцы размягчившийся от слюны о-лойг и вложил его в рот Эйфу — тот прижал руку к животу в знак благодарности.

— Ты родился на цветущих лугах, мой жеребчик, в добрую, изобильную пору, — сказал Ллонах, — но мы, старшие сыны Бевре, помним великий голод, что постиг нас по вине Хюне Муйргреде — да оседлают его демоны! Ныне же сами южане не могут вкушать пищу, умирают от голода у полных котлов. Это ли не возмездие?

— Ду-муйргреде говорят, этот недуг неспроста поразил их одних, — проговорил Эйф, катая во рту липкий шарик о-лойга. — Говорят, отчего гургейли не хворают, как они? Их беда — дело рук гургейлей, так они говорят.

— Может, и так, — отозвался Ллонах с равнодушием. — Может, гургейлям надоело покоряться чужому погонщику. Это, — Ллонах обвел рукой Ангкеим, — не наше пастбище и не наши стада — не нам их и собирать. Мы совершили положенную месть за твоего отца. Он сидит в небесной кламмах Господа и пьет ойлен из самого жирного молока. Пускай пройдут дожди — и мы возвратимся на родные луга, обнимем родичей, подведем наших жеребцов к кобылицам и споем на широких просторах матери Бевре.

Эйф заулыбался, представив все это. Прошел почти год с того дня, как Нэахт Кег-Райне забрал Эйфа от матери. Тогда Эйф гордился, что отчим берет его к себе на Юг, ко двору карнрогга Муйргреде, с которым, Эйф уже знал, никто не сравнится в богатстве, могуществе и великолепии. До глубины души поразил Эйфа Мелиндель, жилище Хендрекки. Необыкновенная эта кламмах и в самом деле стояла на каменном основании, как Эйф слышал от бедарцев, приезжавших домой с Юга, и была так высока, что Эйф боялся подолгу смотреть на вершину. Прежде он думал, что кламмах койхры, его отчима Нэахта, — самое большое и величественное жилище под небом Господа. Но когда он шел за отчимом через Мелиндель, то не переставал дивиться, как южане ухитрились поднять столь огромную кламмах. Какими же крепкими должны быть жерди, чтобы удерживать такую громадину! Эйфа не покидало опасение, что вот-вот раздастся треск и его погребет под всем этим деревом и камнем. Одна из его сестер умерла младенцем, когда ветер свалил их старую кламмах. Еще долго после этого случая Эйф ночевал под открытым небом, отказывался спать внутри, как бы мать его ни уговаривала — хорошо, в тот год стояло теплое лето… Мать много знала об удивительных южных жилищах, которые принято не разбирать и переносить на новое место, а ставить на веки вечные. Отец Эйфа — его родной отец — пригнал себе жену с Кайре-ки-Ллата. Мать рассказывала, что в юности бывала на торге в Ан Оройде, где живут хризы, — в то время она вошла в возраст, и родители собирали ей приданое. Кто же знал, что совсем скоро ее затащат на коня и увезут поперек седла в чужие края — безо всякого приданого… Эйф любил слушать рассказы матери о чудн_о_м племени хризов, которые держат себя, одеваются и даже разговаривают иначе, чем сыны Бевре; об их пристрастии к белому камню, настолько гладкому, что в него можно смотреться как в воду, об их запутанных и непостижимых для Эйфа обычаях, которые даже его мать, с рождения жившая близ Ан Оройде, часто не могла объяснить; о великом зеленом озере, настолько большом, что хризы строят необъятные лодки со множеством весел, чтобы его переплыть — и даже тогда надо плыть много дней. Положив голову матери на колени, Эйф закрывал глаза и пытался себе представить это бескрайнее озеро, больше самого Майв Фатайре, и его сердце начинало биться быстро-быстро от осознания того, сколькими чудесами полнятся господни пастбища. «Дай небесный койхра, ты сам всё увидишь, жеребенок мой большеглазый, — говорила мать, расчесывая по-детски нестриженные волосы Эйфа. — Как придет день, скажи своему отцу, что хочешь взять себе жену с Кайре. А как окажешься на привольных лугах Кайре-ки-Ллата, отыщи мой род, род Кулу-Очон. Мой отец зовется Илтан, моя мать — Эйлике. Они счастливы будут увидеть внука…» Эйф повторял за матерью имена ее родичей. Коротая вечера, сыны Бевре пели старинные песни о своих предках, о том, как первый Райне угнал скот у рода Атартайх и бежал, преследуемый, из Кайре-ки-Ллата в Бевре; здесь он поставил свою кламмах и положил начало великому племени ду-ллайда. Кулу-Очон, Кривой Глаз, прозывался лихой всадник, служивший роду Атартайх; бедарцы пели, что он преследовал род Райне подобно черно-бурому орлу, подобно хитроумному корсаку. Эйфу нравилось, что по матери он ведет род от прославленного в песнях воина. Его родной отец не был знатен; сколько Эйф себя помнил, они прибивались то к одному богатому бедарцу, то к другому, а бывало, им и вовсе приходилось зимовать в одиночку, если отец ссорился с хозяйскими родичами — а это случалось частенько. Как-то ночью он куда-то отправился с двумя другими бедарцами, такими же бедняками и буянами, как и сам; а наутро один из них возвратился с его конем и вестью, что отца Эйфа убили люди Райне, когда он пытался увести у них лошадей. Тогда мать привязала к спине маленькую сестру Эйфа, забралась в мужнино седло и велела Эйфу сесть впереди нее. Они отправились «просить правды» у койхры, медленно на уставшем коне, и Эйф едва видел путь сквозь застилавшие глаза слезы. Он прорыдал до самой кламмах рода Райне. При виде его родовичи Райне и сами прослезились. Они отвели его в женскую кламмах и велели угощать сироту, пока его мать «просит правды», — и Эйф, икая от плача и непривычно обильной еды, ел и пил под сочувственные причитания женщин рода Райне. Он сам не заметил, как уснул, а когда проснулся, стояла глубокая ночь и рядом лежали мать и сестренка, как в их родной кламмах. Мать погладила Эйфа по лохматой голове. «Спи, мой телочек, — прошептала она, укрывая обоих детей своей войлочной безрукавкой. — Славься Господь, могучий и щедрый! Нам не грозит голодная смерть. Нэахт Райне берет нас в свой род…»

Эйф и по сей день не мог поверить такой удаче. Из сына безродного бедняка, ставящего кламмах с краю, с одним конем и козой в имуществе, Эйф вдруг превратился в сына койхры, в старшего сына от старшей жены. После матери Эйфа Нэахт женился еще четырежды — каждый знатный бедарский род желал породниться с койхрой, — но за огнем в очаге неизменно присматривала мать Эйфа. Когда Эйф прощался с матерью перед дорогой на Юг, она сидела в окружении младших жен и рабынь, исполненная достоинства, как и должно женщине из старинного знатного рода с Кайре; монисто покрывало всю ее грудь и спускалось до живота. Она разломила твердую «дорожную» лепешку, обмакнула одну половинку в кислое молоко и поднесла ее ко рту Эйфа, чтобы он откусил; вторую же половину завернула в платок и спрятала под стопку тюфяков — залог его возвращения. Эйф скучал по матери. Он прилагал все усилия, чтобы не выдать своей тоски — жеребячьей тоски, как говорили в Бевре; но всякий раз, когда бедарцы запевали о родных зеленых просторах, чудеса Мелинделя меркли для Эйфа. Он знал, что его место подле отчима, подле его койхры; знал, что отчим видит его своим преемником, тем, кто останется после него у карнроггского возвышения и направит власть Муйргреде на благо сынов Бевре. Эйф знал, что должен побрататься с сыном Хендрекки, с тем тонким чернокудрым мальчиком с кожей белой как молоко, которому так не идет его бедарское имя. И Эйф хотел этого — ради Нэахта, своего койхры, достойнейшего из всех, кого Эйф знал. Но в глубине души… В глубине души его охватывал непреодолимый страх, страх напополам со смущением, когда он думал о своем будущем побратиме; он не знал, как держать себя с ним, не знал, как говорить, что говорить, чувствовал себя новорожденным жеребенком, нелепо ковыляющим на подкашивающихся ножках. Все в Бевре хвалили Эйфа за ловкость и смекалку; теперь же, среди южан, он и шагу не мог ступить, и слова не мог вымолвить, не рассмешив их. Он с трудом понимал их говор, и еще хуже — их намеки; старался быть почтительным, но южане будто потешались над его поклонами и учтивым обращением. Каково ему будет среди них одному, без Нэахта, без других родичей? При мысли об этом Эйф тихо обмирал. Лучше и правда вернуться с Ллонахом Донгруахом в Бевре. Домой, к матери, на родные луга, где воздух пахнет травами и вольным ветром, где люди весело отвечают на твои приветствия, где нет непонятных слов и неправильных, противоречащих всякому разумению обычаев, где всё идет так, как завещано бедарцам их предками…

В его мысли ворвался чей-то крик. Эйф взвился на ноги — еще не сообразив, что стряслось, выхватил из-за голенища нож. Ллонах Донгруах положил руку ему на плечо, успокаивая; но краем глаза Эйф заметил, что в другой руке сверкнул клинок.

На пороге спального покоя появился Авендель Кег-Догрих.

— Видельге мертв! — выкрикнул он, глядя вокруг себя каким-то безумным, осоловелым взглядом — точь-в-точь конь, которого бедарские юнцы шутки ради напоили ойленом. — Он мертв, слышите? Высрал и выблевал всё нутро, удави меня Ку-Крух, — Авендель вдруг сорвался на рыдания. — Вот что нас ждет… Вот что ждет всех нас, пощади нас Виату… — тут его взгляд упал на Эадана — тот вышел из стряпной с подносом в руках и уже успел пройти через бражный зал позади карнроггского кресла, когда его застиг крик Авенделя. — Ты!.. — выдохнул Авендель, медленно приближаясь к Эадану. — Ты… славный сын Рейнара… Несешь поесть своему побратиму? Всё носишь и носишь, носишь и носишь… — Авендель подошел к Эадану, покачиваясь, точно под хмелем. — Скажи-ка нам, славный сын Рейнара, — прохрипел он — похоже, сорвал голос криком, — почему твой побратим уж который день не выходит к нам, своим верным элайрам? Почему вкушает пищу отдельно? Карнрогг ест со своими элайрами — таков обычай высокородных эсов. Почему же наш господин сторонится общего котла?

Теперь и другие рохтанцы поднялись и подступили к Эадану. Тот выставил перед собой поднос как преграду.

— К чему это ты клонишь, благородный Авендель? — пролепетал он, глядя на Авенделя сквозь пар, что поднимался от горшка с рыбной похлебкой.

— Ты знаешь, убивец, — ответил Авендель, наступая на Эадана. — Думаешь, я забыл, кто зарезал моего брата Альскье? Безоружного, гостя на вашем пиру… Брата моего убил — а теперь и нас всех, своих гостей, убиваешь!.. — Эадан всё пятился, и в какой-то миг они с Авенделем перешагнули порог хризского покоя. — Мы слышали, что сказал высокородный Видельге, — продолжал Авендель, не заметив, где очутился. — Все мы слышали… Видельге первым догадался, что вы с твоим безумным побратимом-балайром задумали… Яд — оружие трусов и женщин, так говорят эсы. Да только, видать, балайр, отверженец богов, не боится запятнать свой геррод позорным деянием — потому как пятнать-то уже не… — голос Авенделя вдруг перешел в странный клокочущий звук. Он замер на одно долгое мгновение — и тяжело рухнул, стянув на себя узорчатый полог хризского покоя.

Протолкнувшись сквозь ошеломленных южан, Эйф увидел, что голову Авенделя насквозь пронзил железный прут, каким помешивают угли; он вошел под подбородком и вышел через макушку — и все еще дымился, будто совсем недавно лежал в жаровне. Эйф поднял глаза. Над Авенделем стоял Вальзир Морла, бледный, как мертвец; на его ладонях начинали багроветь ожоги от прута.

— Матерь Бевре, — прошептал Эйф еле слышно, но его шепот будто сорвал оцепенение с других. Сверкнули клинки; кто-то побежал к дверям за оружием, по обычаю оставленном у порога; Эадан прекратил, наконец, оберегать свой поднос и выплеснул горячую похлебку в лицо одному из южан. Тот завопил, принялся размахивать ножом не глядя; другой рохтанец бросился на Эадана. Недолго думая Эйф заступил ему путь. Он пырнул южанина в шею, пинком оттолкнул его от себя; позади вскрикнул Эадан, не успев увернуться от рохтанского ножа — клинок рассек ему верхнюю кожаную рубаху. Эйф услышал кличи родичей — с криками «ийех, ийех!» бедарцы налетели на южан и принялись колоть и резать. Остро запахло кровью — ее запах перебил смрад испражнений. Эйф наскочил на южанина сзади, запрокинул ему голову за волосы и перерезал горло, как он привык резать скот перед началом зимы. «Как на праздник Алл Эумюн!» — сказал он себе и рассмеялся. Рядом дрался Эадан — они даже соприкасались плечами, и Эйфу подумалось, как же все-таки радостно биться бок о бок со славным воином, пусть даже и с гургейлем. И как хорошо, что именно этот славный, добродушный, _понятный_ парень отомстил Ниффелю-балайру за убийство Нэахта — и теперь Эйф перед ним в долгу. Ведь если бы Ниффеля сразил кто-то другой, кто-то из этих напыщенных южных элайров, Эйфу пришлось бы встать на их сторону… Отвороти Господь! Эйф выдернул нож из глазницы последнего южанина и, подобрав с пола немного соломы, принялся вытирать клинок.

С рохтанцами было покончено. Родичи Эйфа и гургейльские элайры разглядывали убитых, прикидывая, как разделить их доспех, оружие и драгоценности. Эйф подозревал, что скоро они сцепятся друг с другом, требуя себе большей доли, и Эадану, как хозяину, придется судить их споры. Эйф повернулся к Эадану. Тот бурно дышал, все еще возбужденный кровопролитием; глаза его сверкали чистым светом, точно звезды в высоком небе над Бевре, а на щеках горел молодой румянец.

Эйф нерешительно дотронулся до его руки.

— Когда станешь делить добычу, обо мне не тревожься, — сказал Эйф. — Ты совершил то, что никому не под силу: убил Ниффеля-балайра, отомстил за смерть моего доблестного отца. Я вовек в долгу у тебя, славный Эадан, сын Рейне.

Эадан широко улыбнулся, и его зеленые глаза заискрились еще ярче.

— Сегодня ты спас мою жизнь, друг Эйф. Сдается мне, отныне мы оба в долгу друг у друга! — он хлопнул Эйфа по плечу и подался было к нему, чтобы обнять, но какая-то мысль остановила Эадана, и свет в его глазах погас. Он посмотрел на тело Авенделя Кег-Догриха.

— А прут-то, верно, был раскаленный, — пробормотал он. Обеспокоенный, он нырнул в хризский покой Вальзира, а Эйф остался стоять, рассеянно протирая нож. Отчего-то ему стало тоскливо, как наутро после веселого праздника. Он перешагнул через мертвого южанина, подошел к бедарцам, и Ллонах Донгруах обнял его за плечи одной рукой.

— И чего ты ринулся в драку, как годовалый жеребчик? Не терпелось обагрить клинок, а? — Ллонах шутливо подергал Эйфа за острый кончик уха, как ребенка. — Не наш это был бой, ну да ладно. Всё одно не лежало у меня сердце к ду-муйргреде. Мы — вольные сыны Бевре. Нет над бедарцем хозяина, ни перед кем он не склоняет головы. Не станем же склоняться пред Хендреккой Муйргреде!


	5. Chapter 5

Эадан смазывал обожженные ладони Вальзира смесью льняного масла и кабаньего жира. Кабана этого он добыл на охоте ради свадебного пира, но зверь оказался слишком старым, чтобы подавать такое мясо привередливому Хендрекке. Эадан вспомнил, как роптали тогда рохтанцы, что выезжали на лов вместе с ним; сердились, что впустую рисковали лошадьми и собственными жизнями, ругали скупые на зверье гуорхайльские леса. У них-то в Рохта и вепри жирнее, и забивать их легче — не то, что этих остервенелых от голода гургейльских тварей… А вот же, пригодился-таки старый злодей! Знающие люди говорят, жир старого кабана — лучшее снадобье от ожога.

— Жаль, нет Сиандела, — проговорил Эадан, обращаясь больше к самому себе, чем к Вальзиру. — Утащила его Безглазая Женщина вслед за старшим братом-балайром. Уж он знал толк во врачевании. За одну ночь исцелил бы твои раны… Помню, мальчишкой загонял я коров в летний хлев, и тут одна шарахнулась, притиснула меня к стене, да так, что у меня весь дух из груди через рот вылетел — я ни наклониться, ни повернуться потом без крика не мог, во какой кровоподтек был, — Эадан провел рукой по своему боку, показывая, каких необычайных размеров был этот кровоподтек и заодно вытирая об себя измазанные в жире и масле пальцы. — Так Сиандел взялся меня выхаживать — еще Маэл Мактан не прошел, как я уже бегал с Мадге как ни в чем не бывало, — улыбаясь воспоминаниям о детстве, Эадан принялся перевязывать руки Вальзира. — Что ни говори, а Сиандел был добрый малый, хоть и не воин. Даже со мною, сиротой без родни и имущества, всегда был ласков.

Эадан закончил с повязками и раздумчиво заглянул в миску со снадобьем. На стенках налипло немного жира — жалко оставлять… Он соскреб весь жир и облизал пальцы.

— Ты бы поел, высокородный Вальзир, — вспомнил он, вычищая зубами жир из-под когтей.

Вальзир мотнул головой. Он будто боролся с рвотными позывами — Эадан испугался даже, не перекинулась ли на него та поганая рохтанская хворь.

— Не хочу. Воняет, — наконец выдавил из себя Вальзир.

— Воняет — не то слово, — согласился Эадан. — Ддавовы южане нам весь Ангкеим за… — он взглянул на стремительно сереющее лицо Вальзира и прикусил язык. — Потерпи еще немного, мой бесценный брат. Я уже велел рабам вымести всю солому и вычистить спальные ниши. Как закончат, запалим душистые травы и пройдемся по всему дому — о рохтанском смраде и памяти не останется, — пообещал он.

Эадан отставил миску на поднос, где остывал горшок с рыбной похлебкой — уже не такой густой, как та, что Эадан выплеснул в лицо Юхве Кег-Ульвдагейра. С сожалением Эадан вспомнил о жирных кусках рыбы — их, верно, растащили собаки. Может, заодно объели и обляпанное лицо Юхве… Эадан подавил смешок, чтобы не сердить Вальзира: он давно заметил, что Вальзир и сам не смеется, и чужой смех не терпит. Забираясь к нему на постель, Эадан поспешно перебрал в уме всё, что еще могло разгневать его неистового побратима — и вовремя вспомнил, что Вальзир свирепеет, если Эадан прикасается к нему грязными руками. Эадан начисто обсосал пальцы. С виду Вальзиром владела балайрская немощь: он мелко дрожал, закутавшись в медвежью шкуру до самых ушей, лицо его осунулось, глаза запали. Взгляд его блуждал по побеленным стенам хризского покоя — верно, пред ним открываются владения его бога, заросшие теми невиданными деревьями с темно-алыми плодами, что Эадан видел на росписях в Мелинделе. Набравшись смелости, Эадан приподнял край медвежьей шкуры и залез под него к Вальзиру.

— Любимый брат мой, хочу попросить тебя… — начал он, внутренне холодея от страха: конечно, балайрская немощь лишила Вальзира сил, но когда он вообще не казался бессильным? Разве возможно догадаться, что эти слабые руки, маленькие, как у ребенка, способны нанести удар столь небывалой мощи, что прут для очага пронзит насквозь голову взрослого мужа? О таком только в песнях о стародавних распрях можно услышать: о могучем Снюфтгере Десять Медведей, что одним лишь большим пальцем проламывал черепа, о яростном Вальдре Гра-Норне, что вытягивал из врагов кишки через глотки, об Орнаровом зяте Лайсе Тиане, что бил воинства Старших с такой яростью, что весь Трефуйлнгид содрогался от лесов рохта на юге до гурсьих гор Туандахейнена на севере… Эадана и самого прошибла дрожь — не то от страха, не то от возбуждения.

— Я знаю, ты сразил эту подлую росомаху Авенделя ради меня, — сказал Эадан, зарываясь лицом в мягкие, тонкие, как паутина, волосы Вальзира. — И моя благодарность тебе глубока, как лесные озера Унутринга… Но послушай меня, мой златоподатель, высокородный Вальзир, — продолжил Эадан с замиранием сердца, — Хендрекка не забудет нам убийство его элайров. А если и хотел бы, так дядя Видельге, Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг, и все свободные эсы старого Ванариха забыть не дадут… Мы не досчитались двоих южан, когда снимали с убитых их добро. Эрдира Кег-Зейтевидру и Ади Кег-Зильдегейма не оказалось среди мертвецов. Видно, как началась эта потеха Крады, они побежали к дверям за оружием, а после раздумали возвращаться… Они уже скачут к Пучеглазому, Вальзир. Войны с Карна Рохта не миновать.

Эадан ждал, что Вальзир хоть как-то откликнется, но тот по-прежнему молчал и даже не шевелился, только напрягся всем телом под руками Эадана. Эадану вспомнилось, как однажды упустил зайца — раненый, тот ускакал в чащу; когда Эадан наконец отыскал его по следам, того уже сковала броня смерти. И сейчас Эадана не покидало ощущение, что будто мертвого зверька держит…

— Райнар Фин-Солльфин и его родичи, ясно, рады, что мы с тобою обратились против южан, — продолжил он, устыдившись, что сравнил своего высокородного побратима с мертвым зайцем, — но их мечей не хватит, чтобы выстоять против Хендрекки. Рохтанцы вбили себе в черные головы, что это мы отправили дальним путем Видельге и других захворавших. Что всему причиной не мор, а яд… Наверняка эта ложь польется в уши Хендрекки и родичей Видельге, едва только Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру и Ади Кег-Зильдегейм до них доберутся. Видельге Кег-Мора — единственный сын у своего отца, единственный племянник своего дяди по матери… — Эадан взглянул в лицо Вальзиру, проверяя, понимает ли он, и на всякий случай растолковал: — Род Видельге могущественный и знатный. Они потомки карнроггов Уллиров, что жили давным-давно… очень давно, еще до роггайна. Отец Видельге большой фольдхер. Все в старом Ванарихе слушают его слово. Его родная сестра была матерью Хендрекки. Геррод отца Видельге велик — не такой, как у наших фольдхеров, не такой даже, как у Турре Большого Сапога. Как у карнрогга у него геррод, понимаешь? Он и без Хендрекки способен пойти на нас войной, потому как все свободные эсы старого Ванариха поднимутся на его клич. Наши же свободные мужи… — Эадан вздохнул. — На преданность Гуорхайля нам нечего и надеяться. Они не станут окрашивать кровью острия рохтанских копий ради нашей правды, ибо не они, а захватчики-южане возвели тебя на карнроггское возвышение. И бедарцы уже сбираются в обратную дорогу… Потому я осмелился просить тебя, мой щедрый кольцедаритель, — сказал Эадан заискивающе, — проведи меня через болото еще раз, покажи дорогу к могильному холму роггайна Райнара. Ради тебя самого же и прошу, побратим мой, мой повелитель! Ты помнишь, как в ненастные дни изгнания даже ничтожная часть роггайновых сокровищ купила нам благосклонность Турре Фин-Эрды и карнроггов Эорамайнов? Верность Гуорхайля и Бедара обойдется куда дороже. Вальзир, нам нужен весь клад.

Эадан вылез из-под медвежьей шкуры, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Вальзира. Тот выглядел усталым. «Еще бы, шутка ли — убить воина прутом для помешивания углей!» — подумал Эадан. Он выпростал руки Вальзира из-под шкуры, взял его осторожно за тонкие запястья, не касаясь обожженных ладоней, и спросил, проникновенно глядя на него снизу вверх:

— Как же ты рассудишь, высокородный Вальзир?

Вальзир отчего-то медлил с ответом. Его взгляд остановился на Эадане — и стал неприятно прямым, пронзительным, словно он не на побратима смотрел, а на заклятого врага. Эадан невольно оглянулся на входной проем, прикидывая, сумеет ли спастись, если Вальзир вновь впадет в балайрское безумие. Конечно, его просьба справедлива — каждый эс бы понял, что Эадан стремится оборонить его, Вальзира, карнроггскую власть — а может статься, и жизнь. Но балайры не ходят широкими дорогами, что проложили боги для всех эсов. Балайровы тропы извилисты, они скрыты в туманах и колючих зарослях. Кто знает, какой каменистой тропой странствует разум Вальзира?

— Хорошо, — наконец произнес Вальзир. Острая ненависть в его глазах исчезла, уступая его обычной усталости.

Эадан вдруг осознал, что все это время боялся дышать. Он с наслаждением вздохнул полной грудью и явственно ощутил тепло жаровен, густой запах медовых лепешек, весеннюю сырость, которой сквозило из-под двери, ведущей на двор; вновь увидел, как наряден хризский покой — со свежепобеленными стенами, с совсем новой, еще не потускневшей росписью на балках, с узорчатыми коврами на полу и всеми этими чудесными хризскими вещицами. Эадана охватила радость — радость от того, что Рогатые поселили его в этом месте, красивом, как сундук с приданым карнроггской дочери, радость, что Вальзир согласился отдать ему сокровища роггайна, а не пробил ему череп железным прутом, что хотя Вальзир и отказался есть, зато теперь все эти сладкие жирные лепешки достанутся Эадану… Эадан заулыбался во весь рот и крепко обнял Вальзира.

— Спасибо тебе, великодушный мой брат, праздник мой, моя печень! С роггайновым богатством мы не то что от Хендрекки отобьемся, мы его из карнроггского кресла вытолкнем и тебя вместо него посадим!

Эадан до того воодушевился, что еле дождался, пока бедарцы, родичи Райнара Фин-Солльфина и все домочадцы, наконец, улягутся спать. Он знал, что должен быть рядом с Вальзиром, как благодарный побратим, — но от нетерпения Эадану не сиделось на месте. Он то и дело выбегал из хризского покоя: то помочь рабам выгребать грязную солому, то перетаскать изгаженные тюфяки из спальных ниш в баню, то проверить лошадей, чтобы были готовы к ночной вылазке на болото… Он выискивал новые и новые предлоги, лишь бы побыть снаружи, среди людей, в суете и толкотне, а не в гнетущем молчании с Вальзиром. Эадану нравилось, что все вокруг него заняты — и он занят тем же, потеет вместе со всеми, костерит южан вместе со всеми, перешучивается вместе со всеми — и можно смеяться во все горло, не боясь навлечь на себя балайрскую ярость. Он догадывался, что гуорхайльским элайрам пришлось по сердцу, что он, даром что побратим карнрогга, однако же не чурается трудиться с ними бок о бок. Когда Эадан и Райнар Фин-Солльфин, связав смердящие овчины и шерстяные одеяла в один большой тюк, несли его в баню, поскальзываясь и подворачивая ноги на наспех брошенных в грязь бревнах, Райнар сказал ему в перерывах между натужными вдохами и выдохами:

— Хендрекка пойдет на нас войной, как узнает… но ты поступил по чести, избавив Гуорхайль от рохтанцев. Я всегда знал, что ты… ух!.. что ты достойный сын Орнара, благородный Эадан. Заложу свой кафтан, что еще многие элайры… ох и тяжелые же эти овчины, Ку-Крухово нутро… еще многие элайры и свободные мужи Карна Гуорхайль придут под твою руку… когда до них дойдет весть о твоем деянии.

— Да услышит тебя Этли, Ткач Удачи! — ответил ему Эадан — и после, глубокой ночью оседлывая лошадей для себя и Вальзира, Эадан повторил шепотом: «Да услышит тебя Этли…»

Стараясь не наделать шуму, Эадан вывел лошадей из конюшни. Вальзир ждал его на дворе, взопревший и неповоротливый в чересчур длинной для него шубе, которую Эадан заставил его надеть — еще застудится, пощади Виату. Эадан обхватил Вальзира, поднатужился и усадил в седло. Потяжелел он, что ли? Верно, то геррод карнрогга придал ему весу. Эадан хохотнул про себя. Он легко вскочил на своего коня, взял под уздцы маленькую покладистую лошадку Вальзира (Эйф Кег-Райне, который выбрал ее по просьбе Эадана, сказал, что на таких ездят хризские авринтеи) и без спешки двинулся к крепостной стене. Эадан заранее приоткрыл ворота — по правде сказать, умаялся, пока сдвигал с места тяжелую створку, поэтому решил за собой не закрывать: какому вору взбредет в голову пробираться в карнроггскую усадьбу, полную бедарцев и воинов из рода Фин-Солльфин, да еще и в такую непогоду?

Эадан едва мог разглядеть кромку леса за сплошной завесой ливня. Ветер то заливал Эадану спину, то плескал потоки дождя в лицо — не спасал даже низко надвинутый капюшон его старого волчьего полушубка. Эадан надел его на удачу: сколько опасностей он в нем пережил — и сколько везения стяжал! Быть может, если б не свирепый дух зверя, прежде носившего эту шкуру, Эадан не сумел бы повергнуть Ниффеля-балайра в славной битве на Майв Фатайре… Эадан уже в который раз протер залитые дождем глаза. Видит Орнар, мало забавы отправляться в путь в такой ливень, но Эадан, напротив, возблагодарил за него Рогатых. Когда пришла пора выставлять на ночь стражу, Эадан сказал своим людям: «Что я буду за хозяин, если погоню вас мокнуть на воротах после того, как вы весь день трудились не разгибая спин? Нет уж, поберегите свои одежды — скоро не дождь, а кровь воинов Пучеглазого их пропитает!» Эадан сам восхищался собственным пройдошеством. Если Рогатые Повелители по-прежнему к нему благосклонны, никто в Ангкеиме даже не заметит, что Эадан и Вальзир покидали усадьбу. «Пригожий Этли, Младший Брат, забавник в пестрой шубе, любимец Матушки Сиг, — произнес Эадан скороговоркой, — и вы, мои достойные предки, Райнар, Эйфгир, Лайфе, Диад Старый, прошу вас, приведите меня к удаче — ради славы моей и всех вас!»

Они поравнялись с воротами хутора Скеги Фин-Турстейна — правда, давно уж его не называли хутором Скеги. Улайне Хира, Плачем Волка, прозвали его люди, и мало кто отваживался войти в ворота, даром что те стояли распахнуты настежь. Эадан толкнул пятками коня, желая поскорее миновать злосчастное это место. Ветер принес запах дыма — верно, Атта Говорящая с богами развела огонь в очаге. Лучше не думать, _что_ она там варит… Перед мысленным взором Эадана возникли мертвые тела сыновей Морлы, лежащие на полу в доме Скеги. Эадану почудилось даже, что он чует мертвечину. «Тьфу, отврати наваждение, Орнар Отец Правды», — пробормотал он, сложив пальцы в защитный знак. Он слышал, что неразумные женщины из карнроггской усадьбы бегают к Атте спрашивать судьбу; но сам Эадан не возвращался на хутор Скеги с того великого и страшного дня, когда рука Вальзира забрала дыхание Тьярнфи Морлы. Видельге и Ллонах Донгруах с избранными воинами наведались сюда после, дабы убедиться, что их враг Морла мертв, но Эадан не знал, что сталось с его телом и телами Морлингов. Может, они так и лежат там, непогребенные, не уваженные, исполненные гнева и жажды мщения…

Хутор Скеги скрылся за стеной дождя, и Эадан вздохнул с облегчением. Он оглянулся на Вальзира и крикнул, силясь перекрыть шум ливня и ветра:

— Держись, уже скоро!

Вальзир не ответил, только еще сильнее сгорбился в седле, почти уткнувшись в гриву своей лошади. «Ох, как бы не занедужил», — сокрушенно подумал Эадан. Он и сам уже продрог, как Орнар в лоне у Безглазой Женщины, и ждал не дождался, когда окажется в тепле роггайнова могильника. Он пустил коня рысью, хотя и опасался за Вальзира — вдруг еще свалится, Вальзир точно годовалый младенец, которого для потехи усадили на лошадь. Надо бы поучить его, но не хочется срамить карнрогга перед его воинами; к тому же виданное ли дело, чтобы кто-то осмелился наставлять балайра? Даже мудрому Йорре Фин-Солльфину, воспитателю Аостейна Живчика, не всегда это удавалось… Эадан вновь оглянулся — убедиться, что Вальзир по-прежнему едет позади. Все-таки хорошо, что Эадан не поскупился на хорошую бедарскую лошадь — сама несет Вальзира, да так ровно и бережно, что ему и править не приходится. И масть, какой Эадан никогда не видывал — точно топленое молоко. Эадан сглотнул слюну. Крепостная стена сосен медленно надвигалась, вонзаясь вершинами в пятнистое от грозовых туч небо, и Эадан повторил не столько Вальзиру, сколько самому себе: «Скоро, скоро!»

Лес дышал сыростью, копыта лошадей увязали в раскисшем опаде. Но ветер здесь запутывался в ветвях и исчезал, а потоки дождя редели в кронах — и на том спасибо. Глаза Эадана засветились во тьме. Он поднял голову и принюхался, стараясь различить среди запахов прелой листвы, мха, хвои, смолы и влажной земли тот удушливый гнилостный запах Мундейре, что в его памяти навсегда соединился с образом Вальзира. Конь Эадана тревожно всхрапнул — взращенный на просторах Бедар-ки-Ллата, он не привык к лесу; но лошадка Вальзира переступала через сплетенные корни и упавшие ветви со своим неизменным спокойствием. «Умница, Киртю-Вэньтю», — похвалил ее Эадан. Он двинулся на запах болота, который становился все явственнее, чем дальше они углублялись в лес. Наконец показались заросли колючего кустарника. Эадан спешился, помог спешиться Вальзиру и скинул полушубок.

— Поспешим, высокородный брат, — сказал Эадан. — Как бы на наших лошадок не позарились волки…

Бросив последний взгляд на лошадей, Эадан принялся прорубать путь через кустарник — чтобы Вальзир не ободрался, да и проносить роггайновы сокровища будет сподручнее. Намокшие ветви не поддавались, больше гнулись, чем разрубались; Эадан выбился из сил, пока расчистил дорогу. Он помнил, что к болоту ведет крутой склон, и взял Вальзира за ворот шубы — удержать, если тот поскользнется.

Мелкими шажками они спустились. Болото Мундейре простиралось перед ними зеленой поляной, будто заманивало, — оно уже вовсю цвело, и резкий одурманивающий аромат багульника смешивался с запахом гнили.

— Не дыши, — приказал Вальзир.

Эадан аж вздрогнул от неожиданности. Странно и незнакомо прозвучал голос Вальзира в настороженной лесной тишине. Не говоря больше ни слова, Вальзир двинулся через болото, ничуть не колеблясь — будто не по гибельной трясине ступал, а по знакомому с детства дому. Впрочем, это ли не родной дом Вальзира? Сколько лет он провел здесь один, таясь в этих зарослях, поджидая, подкрадываясь… придушивая и притапливая… Эадану стало не по себе. Он спохватился, что забыл поклониться Ддаву, не произнес положенные слова приветствия, чтобы зловещий хозяин Мундейре пустил Эадана в свою вотчину и удержал своих элайров-утопленников и коварных дочерей, охочих до горячей эсской крови. Но теперь Эадану было не до поклонов. Вальзир шел через болото так легко и скоро, что Эадан едва за ним поспевал. «Вот кто хозяин Мундейре», — подумал Эадан, и его прошибла дрожь. Он не помнил, как добрался до могильного холма в первый раз. Откуда знать, ведет ли его Вальзир верным путем — или заводит в ловушку? Сколько эсских костей лежит на дне этой топи? Обглоданных костей… Эадан пошатнулся, нога его больно подвернулась, соскользнула — и по колено провалилась в болото. Он истошно закричал, вырываясь из цепкой хватки трясины; страх и тошнотворные ароматы болотных трав на один миг залепили ему нос и горло. Эадан глотнул ртом воздух — и почувствовал, как голова его тяжелеет и уплывает куда-то, словно он напился вина с кифиллирой. Он отчаянно потер глаза.

Вальзир стоял в нескольких шагах от него, едва ли не до плеч скрытый высокими, противоестественно толстыми стеблями «жабьей печали».

— Говорил, что ты не надо дышать, — в его голосе слышалось недовольство.

Эадан потряс головой, отгоняя дурноту.

— Говорил, говорил, высокородный Вальзир…

Зрение немного прояснилось, и Эадан увидел невдалеке долгожданный теплый камень и могильный холм, весь поросший буйной зеленью. Эадан и сам не знал, отчего зазеленевший могильник показался ему еще более жутким. Что-то неправильное, пугающее, даже — угрожающее было в этом неудержимом цветении жизни там, где правила погибель. Что питает эти пышные цветы и мясистые листья? Верно, то же, что питало Вальзира все эти годы… Эадану вдруг представилось могучее черное сердце, что глухо бьется в глубинах Мундейре, согревая то, что не должно быть теплым, и оживляя то, что не должно жить.

— Погоди, я проверю лестницу — не сгнила ли, — прошептал Эадан: отчего-то не хотелось говорить в полный голос. Ему всё чудились изменчивые фигуры, шныряющие в болотных травах за завесой дождя.

Опустившись на колени у могильного холма, он пошарил рукой в проеме, нащупал веревочную лестницу и несколько раз с силой дернул.

— Вроде крепкая…

Эадан начал спускаться, не отрывая глаз от проема над собой — никак не мог отогнать подозрение, что Вальзир того и гляди отвяжет лестницу и оставит его умирать в могильном холме.

Как только Эадан почувствовал твердый камень под ногами, он крикнул: «Твой черед!» — и отошел от отверстия.

Вальзир спустился следом — с ловкостью, какой Эадан от него не ожидал. «Не отвязал-таки лестницу», — подумал Эадан, мысленно посмеиваясь над своими нелепыми опасениями — и вдруг осознал, что остаться наедине с Вальзиром в могильном холме, посреди лесного болота, где лишь отродья Ддава услышат его крики, пугает ничуть не меньше.

— Где очаг? Ты помнишь, где очаг? — прошептал он, стараясь не думать о рабе Орнарине с хутора Скеги, чей нож, Эадан знал, Вальзир до сих пор где-то прячет, о женщине, что прежде носила то Вальзирово платье, о мальчишке, которому принадлежала Вальзирова рубаха — и о множестве других, сгинувших в лесу, про кого гуорхайльцы говорили: «Ку-Крух зазвал в гости»… Эадан едва удержался от того, чтобы отпрянуть, когда влажные холодные пальцы легли ему на запястье. Вальзир потянул его за руку и провел за собой вглубь холма.

— Тут огонь, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, возлюбленный брат…

Эадан вытащил из-за пазухи огниво и трут, принялся высекать искры, в то же время осматриваясь. Его зрение постепенно привыкало к темноте. Он искал глазами Вальзира, но того было не видать, хотя еще мгновение назад он держал Эадана за руку. Как же бесшумно Вальзир ходит… Эадану никак не удавалось разжечь огонь. Он встал на четвереньки, раздувая принесенные с собой угли, а сам думал: «Точь-в-точь как в тот раз. Всё в точности как в тот раз. Я развел огонь, улегся у очага. Не слышал, как он подошел со спины. Еще никому не удавалось подкрасться ко мне незамеченным… Он мог меня убить. Он сказал, что не хотел убивать… Обещал, что не станет убивать…»

— Вальзир, — позвал Эадан — и сам удивился, как жалко прозвучал его голос. — Вальзир, ты устал поди?.. Ты приляг, пока я тут роггайново добро собираю…

Валезириан промолчал. Он слышал Эадана, но его слова казались сейчас бессмысленными, чем обычно, незначительными, просто шумом, как шорох ливня снаружи. Опустившись на пол у стены, Валезириан прильнул к ней всем телом и привычно провел рукой по бесчисленным зарубкам. Он перебирал их пальцами — перебирал каждый день, прожитый в теплой мертвой тишине могильного холма — день за днем, день за днем. В бесконечности этой, в однообразии почти одинаковых зарубок, почти одинаковых дней, Валезириан незаметно для самого себя ощутил умиротворение, столь для него редкое. Он прикрыл глаза. Можно притвориться, что он по-прежнему здесь живет. Что он никуда и не уходил… Что не было этих скитаний по чужим домам и чужим землям, среди чужих людей, _с чужими людьми_, этих изнуряющих, потрясающих самую его душу перемен, от которых нет спасения; хадаров, которых пришлось убивать — и тех, кого он оставил жить… Валезириан вонзился ногтями в зарубку. Умиротворение схлынуло, будто и не бывало. В горле начал скручиваться горький узел стыда, сожалений, скорби по себе прежнему, потерянному навсегда, и отчаянной, невыносимой злости — на себя, на Эадана… Эадан не понимает. Эадан забирается к нему в постель, улыбается, _радуется_ — о, как Валезириан ненавидит эту его беззаботную пустоголовую радость! — обрушивает на Валезириана поток негидийских слов, донимает своими хадарскими ласками, и наслаждается, наслаждается — каждый миг явственно, неприкрыто наслаждается тем, что должно вызывать лишь отвращение. Валезириан сжал руку в кулак, вдавливая пальцы в обожженную ладонь. От боли узел в горле чуть ослабился — Валезириан смог вздохнуть. Эадан не понимает. Он решил, что Валезириан защищал его, Эадана, когда убил того сциопофорита. Валезириан не стал разубеждать. Просто не было сил на то, чтобы собирать в памяти негидийские слова, складывать их в фразы, пытаться выразить этим скудным, грубым языком то, что его терзало. Да и стоило ли пытаться? «Как объяснить слепому различие меж слюдой и сапфиром?» — вспомнилась Валезириану строка из назидательной поэмы. Разве Эадан способен понять, как это страшно — чужие голоса, слишком громкие, угрожающие, хадарская речь, вторгаются, негде укрыться, клинки в руках хадаров, уж было поверил, что здесь безопасно, но нигде не безопасно, нигде нет покоя, хадары уже здесь, наступают, настигают, Валезий Эгифор Камламетен, Иухивия Ксаней Камламетен, Аурениан Хризилл Камламетен, Фона Миркацион Камламетен…

— Вальзир, Вальзир, что ты, что стряслось? — Эадан бежал к нему гремя котлом, полным чашей и ковшей. Наконец опомнился, поставил котел на пол и бросился на колени перед Валезирианом. — Что с тобой, бесценный мой брат?

Валезириан посмотрел на свои руки — повязки потемнели от крови.

— Зачем же ты раны свои разбередил, моя печень, — огорченно пробормотал Эадан.

Валезириан пошевелил искусанными губами.

— Почему..?

— Не знаю, почему. Тебе лучше знать, почему…

— Почему печень? — переспросил Валезириан.

Эадан поколебался, но все-таки собрался с духом и притянул Вальзира к себе.

— Так у нас говорят… У эсов… Все равно что сказать «моя жизнь». Без печени-то не проживешь, — объяснил он, укачивая Вальзира в объятиях. Сердце Вальзира билось часто и неровно. «Трепыхается, как вутья в силках», — подумал Эадан с непонятной нежностью.

— Без печени не живешь, — повторил Валезириан.

Так легко поверить, что ничего этого не было. Обратить все вспять, вернуть все как было. Притвориться, что никогда не покидал могильный холм. Что Эадан никогда не называл его этим глупым ласкательным словом, которое только кровожадные негидийцы могли счесть ласкательным. Что добил его сразу, как следовало, — срезал мясо, бросил остатки в болото, и так никогда и не узнал, каково это, когда тебя называют своей печенью… Валезириан тихо выдохнул. Он обвил одной рукой шею Эадана, спрятал лицо у него на груди и вложил нож обратно в рукав.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Генеалогическое древо к этой главе:
> 
> https://yadi.sk/a/7quyjBGI3VdSFY/5ed26f98ca353c7e45c6271a
> 
> Красные линии - братья/сестры (в случае с Сианделом и Сильфре Уллирами - двоюродные)  
Синие линии - побратимы  
Зеленые линии - родители/дети  
Желтые линии - предки/потомки

Они его даже не оплакивали. Единственного сына, наследника всего Ванариха, последнего молодого отпрыска этого медленно гниющего старинного семейства — они его не оплакивали. Хендрекка заметил, как посерело лицо матери, как на несколько долгих мгновений взгляд отца стал пустым и мертвым, как окаменел на своем почетном месте побратим деда, напомнив Хендрекке страшные фигуры Младших-хранителей дома, которым до сих пор кланялись в этих краях. Но никто не проронил ни слезинки, не произнес ни слова сетований. Они сразу заговорили о мести.

— Дождемся твоего шурина, Вингефрид, — сказал Юрмари Аиль-Кехт — да так властно, будто это он здесь хозяин. — С ним в Мелинделе осталось с полтора десятка наших людей, так? Да к ним еще элайры Моргерехтов. Ты, Рисар, покуда поездишь по хуторам, соберешь свободных мужей с оружием. Я же отправлю посланца в Карна Фальгрилат, пускай мои зятья пришлют воинов нам в помощь.

— Мальчишка Эйдаккар тебе уж не зять, — прохрипел Веорманред Кег-Мора из спальной ниши. — Он породнился с этим моддурским лисом Гунваром. Нынче все в Трефуйлнгиде ему зятья, — старик с неприязнью воззрился на Хендрекку: верно, до сих пор не простил ему женитьбу на Келавейт, падчерице Гунвара.

— Не вина Хеди, что Тааль так рано забрала мою дочь в свою ледяную усадьбу. Негоже бездетному властителю вдоветь, — произнес Юрмари Аиль-Кехт примирительно. — Я слышал от людей из Фальгрилата, молодой Хеди Эйдаккар благоразумный и справедливый карнрогг. Ко всему, Риханг по-прежнему зять мне. Он всегда был почтительным юношей, он не откажет нам в просьбе.

Веорманред зашелся в надрывном кашле. Юрмари, и сам уже старик, помог побратиму сесть в постели и подложил ему под спину жесткие продолговатые подушки, какие шьют женщины с Кайре-ки-Ллата.

— Напрасно Господь удлинил мои годы, если я, потомок Уллиров, унижусь просить у Эйдаккаров! Всё их карна не сравнится и с третью моего фольда, а геррод и того меньше! — едва только прокашлявшись, заявил Веорманред. — Хороши зятья — один спины не разгибает оттого что калека, другой — оттого что страшится поднять голову перед Эорамайнами! Да и сам ты хорош, Юрке, — их отец тебя изгнал, а ты до сих пор его ничтожных сыновей нахваливаешь, будто собственных.

Хендрекка отвел глаза. Когда бы он ни остановился у Кег-Мора, Веорманред всякий раз затевал с побратимом эту перебранку, старую, как они сами: о прежнем побратиме Юрмари, фальгрилатском карнрогге Инире Эйдаккаре, который давным-давно (Хендрекке так и вовсе казалось, что еще в доорнаровы времена) изгнал Юрмари из Карна Фальгрилат за убийство другого элайра. Юрмари нашел пристанище у Кег-Мора — и много зим они с Веорманредом ждали смерти карнрогга Инира, чтобы побрататься. За это время старший сын Веорманреда Вингефрид и единственный сын Юрмари Рисар успели вырасти и смешали кровь друг с другом — в Рохта потешались, что это отцы их заставили, потому как сами не могли. Наконец Инир Эйдаккар отправился дальним путем в палаты Орнара, оставив карнроггом юного младшего сына, Юрмари назвал Веорманреда братом, но до сих пор и дня не проходило, чтобы Веорманред не взялся забрызгивать Инира грязью, как будто по-прежнему боялся, что Юрмари вернется к своему первому побратиму. Вот и сейчас старый Кег-Мора пустился в рассуждения о том, сколь бесчестно поступил карнрогг Инир, когда оценил геррод какого-то элайра выше геррода карнроггского побратима. Разумеется, вспомнились и Фригедорик Уллир, который ради мести за побратима убил родного брата, и Орнарейм Уллир, вызвавший на поединок отца-карнрогга лишь за то, что карнрогг оделил его побратима недостаточно почетным куском мяса. В Рохта шутят, Кег-Мора и по нужде сходить не могут, не помянув при этом Уллиров. Всё в этом доме, богато обставленном, но темном и тесном, точно возглашало: «Глядите, мы — преемники Уллиров, тех самых достославных карнроггов Уллиров, что правили этой землей в лучшие, благородные времена! Тех самых Уллиров, о чьей героической и печальной судьбе поют сказители по всему Трефуйлнгиду!»

Хендрекка помнил, как в детстве отчаянно не любил гостить у родственников матери, среди всей этой седой древности, выставленной напоказ: драгоценных ковров, на которых уже нельзя различить узор, драгоценной утвари, к которой страшно прикоснуться — казалось, только тронь, и она рассыплется в прах — среди самих Кег-Мора, что даже не в праздники одевались в одежды, крашенные в дорогой черный цвет, и сами казались такими же пугающе древними, как и всё, чем они себя окружили. Хендрекке не нравилось, что дедушку и дядю следует величать «высокородными» — это он, Хендрекка, высокородный, он сын карнрогга, а эти неприветливые, высокомерные люди, украшающие себя изображениями воронов и сами похожие на зловещую птицу-спутницу несчастий, — нет, какие они высокородные, они всего лишь фольдхеры! И всё-то их родство с теми старинными карнроггами из сказаний сводится к тому, что предок Кег-Мора побратался с карнроггским сыном из хиреющего Дома Уллиров уже на исходе их владычества.

Между родителями Хендрекки никогда не было согласия. Должно быть, присваивая себе геррод Уллиров, Кег-Мора сочли, что вместе со славой давно отгремевших подвигов они наследуют и заклятую вражду с Моргерехтами. Мать Хендрекки, Ярбург, дочь Веорманреда Кег-Моры, частенько напоминала мужу, кем был его прародитель — мятежным элайром, которого с позором изгнал _ее_ могущественный предок. Когда Хендрекка вспоминал мать, в памяти возникали лишь эти ее бесконечные, бесплодные споры о том, чей род знатнее. Ярбург была убеждена — и не считала нужным скрывать — что брак с Хюннером Моргерехтом не подобает ее высокому рождению. Хендрекку это уязвляло, ведь он и сам был Моргерехтом, любимцем отца, тем, кто продолжит его род, а не род Кег-Мора. Мать сама не давала ему забыть об этом. Каждое мгновение, что Хендрекка был рядом с нею, он чувствовал: она видит его не сыном, нет, прежде всего она видит в нем Моргерехта. В гостях у ее родственников Хендрекка ощущал это отторжение еще явственнее: оно исходило здесь от каждого, от старика деда, от брата матери, от их побратимов, даже от работников и рабов, которые держались с таким же заносчивым достоинством, что и хозяева. Мать уезжала навещать родню чаще, чем подобало жене, но Хюннер ее не удерживал — Хендрекка подозревал, что без нее отцу дышалось вольнее. Пока не родился братец Турд, мать брала с собой Хендрекку — для вида, ведь на деле никто в ее семье не жаждал принимать в гостях Моргерехтова сына. Хендрекка помнил, как растягивалось, точно смола, время в этом темном, затхло пахнущем доме, под угрюмыми взглядами хризских святых, Младших и воронов. Что-то странное висело между матерью и ее родственниками — Хендрекка не понимал, но чувствовал — в нечаянно сорвавшемся слове, в дрогнувшем голосе, во взгляде, в движении; в том, что отец матери, Веорманред Кег-Мора, будто бы не рад ее приезду, а его побратим будто сдерживает обиду; в том, как смотрит на нее брат Вингефрид — с непонятной жалостью, с виной, и как сама она, собираясь в обратную дорогу, всякий раз надеется, что отец позволит ей остаться. А потом родился Турд, и _странное_ повисло и в Мелинделе, точно переползло из Ванариха вслед за матерью. Отец советовался о чем-то с Фоной Иефилатом, женщины что-то высчитывали, и все говорили, что не рохтанское это имя — Турд; не рохтанское, фальгрилатское. Отец позвал Хендрекку к себе и поил вином — не столько поил, сколько напивался сам; говорил, что Хендрекка его отрада, что он настоящий Моргерехт, весь в отца, вот и нос его, и губы — поистине моргерехтовские; сказал, что пора Хендрекке повидать другие края, надеть алый плащ тирванионского гвардейца, как сам Хюннер в юности. И хотя Хендрекку взволновала мысль о Тирванионе, великолепном Золотом Городе, о котором он столько слышал от хризских послов и от тех рохтанцев и бедарцев, которым посчастливилось там побывать, он догадался, что отец его отсылает — подальше от странного, что творилось в Мелинделе. А потом отца постигла нежданная смерть, Юфтан-нагулыш, назвав себя карнроггом, прирезал и несчастного маленького Турда, и его мать — и все ее обиды, секреты и печали умерли вместе с ней. Но Хендрекке навсегда запомнилось это чувство — чего-то невысказанного, мрачного, враждебного, что обволакивало мать и всех Кег-Мора точно туманом. Может, оттого он так упорно избегал родства с ними: и когда предпочел падчерицу Гунвара дочерям Юрмари Аиль-Кехта, и когда отказался отдать Вальебург в жены Видельге. Пускай Кег-Мора оскорбляются. Вон, Уллиры связали судьбу своего рода с родом Кег-Мора, и что с ними сталось? Сгинули, как не бывало…

— …всё ваш неугомонный род, — вычленил Хендрекка в стариковской брани Веорманреда. — Лишь бы прибиться к делам карнроггов, запустить руки по локоть в чужие дрязги! Кег-Фойлаг и сам весь век просиживает у Моргерехтов под боком, о собственном фольде и не вспоминает, так и нашего Вильке под Моргерехта переплавить задумал. Хорош воспитатель, что тут скажешь! Собственного племянника, сына сестры, отправить в Гургейль — прямо в лапы к этим ржавоголовым потомкам отцеубийц!

Мать Видельге поднялась с похожего на трон кресла, в котором восседала вместе с мужем.

— Ты моего брата не хули, батюшка, — с достоинством возразила она тестю, и Хендрекка поразился, насколько эта статная, красивая женщина похожа на Эрдира Кег-Фойлага. — Сам знаешь, Эрдир любил Видельге как родного сына. Наш фольд хотел ему отдать, только о возвышении его и радел. Кто мог помыслить, что эти гургейльские росомахи, эти отцеубийцевы отродья, эти… эти…

Рисар Аиль-Кехт сжал ее руку, успокаивая.

— Благородная Фойлберга права, — поддержал он жену своего побратима. — Несправедливы и не заслуженны твои упреки, дядюшка Веорманред.

— Вот еще изгнанников сын будет наставлять меня в справедливости! — фыркнул Веорманред.

Юрмари Аиль-Кехт проглотил оскорбление.

— Сын, не забывай, мы гости в этом доме, — сказал он Рисару с укоризной.

Похоже, Рисар слышал это далеко не в первый раз — его карие глаза начали разгораться багровым. Он поспешно опустил голову, чтобы Веорманред и отец не заметили, и пробормотал слова извинений. А Хендрекка подумал с презрением и жалостью, как, наверно, тягостно терпеть такого побратима — изо дня в день сносить попреки и унижения, мириться с его прихотями, покорствовать, не смея поднять голос против его воли, даже если воля эта — лишь самодурство. Эсы говорят, не будет покоя ни побратимам, ни их родичам, если побратимы не равны. «Уж с Нэахтом _я_ был повелителем», — сказал себе Хендрекка. Вновь проснулось уже ставшее привычным горе. И зачем он вспомнил Нэахта? Если б Нэахт сейчас был здесь, уж он бы не смолчал. Нэахт и так, бывало, говаривал, когда речь заходила о Кег-Мора — роде долгожителей, как величали их в Трефуйлнгиде: «Долгожители, чтоб их демоны покрыли! Не выпроваживают своих стариков на зимнюю ночевку — вот и долгожители. А как по мне, так старого брехуна Кег-Мору давно пора раздеть до нижней рубахи и оставить на волю Господа и голодного зверья». В прежние дни Хендрекку ужасал этот старинный хадарский обычай, который, как говорили, все еще жив к северу от Карна Рохта; но сейчас он вообразил, что стало бы со старым спесивцем Веорманредом, услышь он Нэахта, — и едва сдержал смех.

— А ты что отмалчиваешься, внук? — Веорманред вдруг впился в Хендрекку своим не по-стариковски ясным, пронизывающим взглядом.

Хендрекка смешался. У всех Кег-Мора были эти их странные глаза, словно нарисованные бледно-голубой эмалью; в обрамлении темных ресниц они казались полубезумными. Хендрекка всегда думал, что именно из-за глаз красота Видельге столь пронзительна; и ему неприятно было видеть их у Веорманреда. Как будто старик вырвал глаза у красавца-внука и вставил себе.

Содрогнувшись, Хендрекка отогнал омерзительное видение.

— Не желал вторгаться в твою скорбь, высокородный отец моей матери, — ответил он, стараясь не смотреть на Веорманреда.

— Не время нам скорбеть, — отрезал Веорманред. Он перегнулся через высокий резной бок спальной ниши и ткнул пальцем в сторону Хендрекки — тот вжался в стену, на миг испугавшись, что узловатые когтистые пальцы схватят за горло. Веорманред продолжал, потрясая рукой перед Хендреккой: — Ты сын моей дочери! Мой наследник Видельге — твой двоюродный брат! Этот самовлюбленный дурень Кег-Фойлаг, его воспитатель, — твой первый элайр! Ужели твоя кровь не взывает о мести, Хеди?

— Да, дедушка, — нехотя согласился Хендрекка.

Он догадывался, что для Веорманреда, для всех Кег-Мора, их побратимов и элайров, он, великий карнрогг Хендрекка Моргерехт, авринт и защитник веры, — по-прежнему тот оробевший мальчишка, каким они видели его с матерью. Он и сам чувствовал себя ничтожным перед призраком старинной славы Уллиров, стоило ему оказаться в этом негостеприимном доме, всегда натопленном жарче, чем следовало — видно, Веорманред Кег-Мора не мог согреть старые кости. Хендрекку покоробило, что Веорманред назвал его Хеди — точно сравнял с этим жалким фальгрилатским карнроггом, Хеди Эйдаккаром. «Угораздило же Кег-Зильдегейма и Кег-Зейтевидру застать меня именно тут, в этом клятом вороньем гнезде! — выругался про себя Хендрекка. — Да лучше б я дал крюк к северу, не пожалел дня пути… А, распотроши Ку-Крух!»

Негодование на Эадана и Вальзира, посмевших восстать на него, их господина и благодетеля, отступило перед злостью на Кег-Мора. С тоской Хендрекка понял, что ему от них не вырваться. Кег-Мора не отпустят его домой в Мелиндель, пока Хендрекка не поднимет своих воинов на Карна Гуорхайль. А ведь еще недавно, минуя Гурсью гряду на обратном пути из Ангкеима, Хендрекка с гордостью думал, что совершил то, чего жаждали все его предки-карнрогги — возвратил своему роду земли, отнятые ненавистным гургейльским завоевателем Ниффелем Широким Шагом. Да не только их — весь Карна Гургейль отныне во владении Дома Моргерехтов! И что же теперь? Из-за кучки мертвых элайров и Видельге, который без сомнения сам накликал на себя беду своей заносчивостью, — всё потеряно? Хуже того, Хендрекке придется созвать свободных эсов Карна Рохта и бросить их проливать кровь на сырой мох Гургейля — не ради богатства и славы Хендрекки, а ради рода этих самозванных наследников Дома Уллиров. Они и его воинов вознамерились присвоить, как присвоили геррод карнроггов древности! «Воронье, как есть воронье», — подумал Хендрекка — и усмехнулся про себя: а ведь и воронов своих они тоже присвоили — в память об Уллирах, чье прозвание и значило «ворон». И теперь Кег-Мора вонзили когти в самого Хендрекку…

«Вот бы Нэахт был сейчас со мной!» — подумал Хендрекка неожиданно для самого себя. Он и сам не знал, как Нэахт помог бы ему с Кег-Мора, мятежными зятьями и возвращением власти над Карна Гургейль. Хендрекке просто захотелось — отчаянно, до боли захотелось, чтобы Нэахт оказался рядом. Странно было думать, что на этот раз не он, а кто-то другой поведет воинов Рохта на бурю мечей…

— …и ты, мой внук, поведешь их, — прокаркал голос Веорманреда подобно эху.

Хендрекка опешил.

— Я, дедушка?

— Мой высокородный отец рассудил по правде, — величаво наклонил голову Вингефрид Кег-Мора. — Ты сам напитаешь клинок кровью вероломных бедарцев и твоих непочтительных зятьев. Вспомни, чему учит нас истинная вера, — Вингефрид красивым жестом указал на потемневшие от времени иконы в углу дома, прямо над идолами Младших. — Как поступил Вседержитель, когда его первый элайр дерзнул посягнуть на его могущество? Грозный и справедливый владыка сразился с непокорным и изгнал его и всех его приспешников — прочь из своего цветущего карна, в ледяные владения Тааль, где голод, промозглые ветры и позор изгнания будут терзать их до Последнего Рассвета. Так и тебе, сын моей сестры, должно без колебания покарать твоих осмелевших элайров, посмевших восстать на тебя, их щедрого кольцедарителя.

Хендрекка потер висок. Утащи Старший этого Вингефрида с его искушенностью в истинноверских сказаниях. На всё у него найдется хризская притча — да такая, чтобы была на руку ему самому. Он говорил о великом восстании Господних элайров в начале времен, а намекал как будто на родоначальника Моргерехтов, что восстал против карнрогга Фреадгунрекка Уллира и был изгнан из Карна Ванарих. У Хендрекки засосало под ложечкой. Речи Вингефрида напомнили ему ссоры родителей. «Ддавовы Кег-Мора, — подумал Хендрекка, — до того вознеслись, что уже с самим Всевышним себя сравнивают!» Хендрекка не любил это сказание. Он знал, что должен бояться и ненавидеть врага всех божьих созданий — его изображения в доме бога и в хризских священных книгах, которые показывал Фона, и в самом деле повергали в страх. Но слушая предание о его восстании, Хендрекка не мог ему не сочувствовать. Оно так походило на печальные песни об изгнанниках, под которые отец и его элайры любили поплакать вечерами, что в детстве Хендрекка не понимал, почему на этот раз изгнаннику не следует сочувствовать. Разве можно не восхищаться отвагой и гордостью мужа, что бросил вызов тому, кого называют Всемогущим? Не то же самое ли совершали герои Трефуйлнгида, когда презирая смерть шли на бой, заранее зная, что им не победить?

— Каждое твое слово — что самоцветный камень, дядюшка, — вяло отозвался Хендрекка, когда Вингефрид наконец-то закончил чваниться своей ученостью. — Верно говоришь, негоже оставлять непослушание моих зятьев без расплаты.

— Выбрал ты себе зятьев, один лучше другого, — прокряхтел Веорманред. — Что прежний, что нынешние — не зятья, а посрамление. Отдал бы Вальебург за нашего Вильке, мы бы с тобой сейчас не к битве готовились, а на моих правнуков любовались! В дальние края отдают лишь невест с изъяном — так говорят эсы. А добрых невест должно в своем роду оставлять.

Хендрекку так и подмывало сказать: «Отчего ж ты тогда сам взял себе жену из дальних краев? Кто из вас двоих был с изъяном?» В детстве Хендрекку удивляло, что его бабка по матери — настоящая хризка. Он разглядывал дедушку — узкое костистое лицо, изогнутый нос, бледную кожу, эти его страшные пустые глаза — и недоумевал, какая хризка могла пожелать себе такого мужа. Хендрекка слышал, что она была знатной вдовой, много старше Веорманреда. Прожив несколько лет в усадьбе Кег-Мора, она возвратилась в родной Тирванион, устав от суровых диких краев и склочного нрава мужа. Впрочем, у Кег-Мора было в обычае отсылать жен — еще одна причуда, воспринятая ими от Уллиров. Дядя Фоадим, у которого Хендрекка жил в Тирванионе, вспоминал мать с теплотой. Ее стараниями он стал главой городской гвардии — первым эсом, которому пожаловали этот высокий чин. Двоюродный брат Фоадима, сын брата его матери, жил в предместье Тирваниона. Они посылали друг другу подарки на праздники Эхисто и Иолалия, а однажды дядя даже взял Хендрекку с собою в гости. То было первое лето Хендрекки в Тирванионе. Он плохо запомнил этот день, одурев от непривычного окружения, хризской учтивости и бесконечных разговоров на иноземном языке. Он знал, что троюродный брат, потомок того важного пожилого хриза, что сладко улыбался Хендрекке в тот безумный день в предместье Тирваниона, ныне настоятель Тратикумского монастыря. Чудн_о_, что благодаря Веорманредовой блажи у Хендрекки в родственниках оказался хризский святой человек. Чего только не вытворит затейник Этли… Может, он и сейчас посмеивается, готовясь взмахнуть над Хендреккой своей пестрой шубой, сшитой из шкур всех зверей на свете, больших и малых.

Этли всегда любил Хендрекку — так говорили в Трефуйлнгиде. Всякий раз, когда Хендрекка сам вел воинов в бой, они стяжали победу — и всякий раз Хендрекка возвращался из пляски клинков без единой раны. Глядя на него, Нэахт ворчал: «Всё оттого, что твой хризский доспех слишком красив — неприятелям жалко его портить». А Хендрекка отзывался со смехом: «А может, я сам слишком красив?» И Нэахт бросал на него этот свой тяжелый, сумрачный взгляд, какой эсы называют «гурсьим». Вспомнив его, Хендрекка почти ощутил его на себе, будто Нэахт смотрел на него откуда-то из сумрака. Конечно, глупо представлять, что Нэахт здесь… Даже будь он жив, он не переступил бы порога дома Кег-Мора — ведь они объявили себя потомками Уллиров, заклятых врагов Бедара. Когда Хендрекке приходилось проезжать через старый Ванарих с Нэахтом, тот приказывал своим людям устроить стоянку под открытым небом — прямо напротив ворот усадьбы. Хендрекку всегда забавляло, что Нэахт готов всю ночь мерзнуть снаружи, лишь бы досадить Кег-Мора. Стоило кому-нибудь из Кег-Мора выйти на двор, как они менялись в лице и принимались корить Хендрекку за то, что он побратался с презренным бедарцем. А Хендрекка, дождавшись, когда все в доме уснут, выскальзывал за ворота к Нэахту, каждое мгновение ожидая, что дедушка Веорманред схватит его за волосы и втащит обратно в дом. Хендрекка тихо вздохнул. В те ночи он словно вновь становился молодым — тем юным тирванионским гвардейцем, что перелезал через ограды и прокрадывался через спящие ночные сады в покои к хризским вельможам. Хендрекка забирался к Нэахту, продрогнув в ночном холоде, прижимался к нему всем телом, и Нэахт, польщенный, даже забывал ругать Кег-Мора. Они молча лежали, накрывшись попоной, слушая ночные шорохи, сонное фырканье лошадей, дыхание бедарцев, спящих вокруг; глядели в по-летнему светлое небо и постепенно сами погружались в сон.

Хендрекке мнилось, что и сейчас, стоит ему выйти за ворота усадьбы, он увидит костры бедарцев. Нестерпимо захотелось выйти — вырваться из этой давящей дымной духоты на волю, полной грудью вдохнуть душистый весенний воздух. Верно, этим томился Нэахт, когда говорил, что сыну Бевре не жить в четырех стенах, как не жить дикому зверю в неволе. Иногда он даже повелевал своим воинам поставить бедарский шатер во дворе Мелинделя и уходил туда спать. Хрискерта, конечно, принималась браниться — что подумают послы императора при виде такого хадарства? Хендрекка слабо улыбнулся, стараясь не замечать, как что-то — словно тонкая игла — раз за разом пронзает сердце. Надо выйти, размять ноги — глядишь, и боль уйдет. Лекарь-хриз говорит, задымленный воздух точно медленный яд для плоти и духа. Вот отчего Хендрекке сейчас так тяжко…

Он встал с лавки, натянул рукава бобровой шубы, которую скинул в тепле дома.

— Пойду, проверю лошадей, — сказал он, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Веорманредом.

Он протиснулся по узкому проходу меж сундуков и старинной утвари, придерживая полы шубы — еще, чего доброго, собьет какую-нибудь драгоценную вещь, принадлежавшую герою из рода Уллиров. Вышел за порог и с наслаждением сделал глубокий вдох. В голове стало яснее. Он посмотрел на звезды, уже зажегшиеся в вечернем небе; вспомнил, как Нэахт называл созвездия — каждое было зверем, птицей или человеком, жившем когда-то на лугах Бедар-ки-Ллата. Их подняли на небо боги старых дней, когда еще не уступили владычество могучему всепобеждающему богу, пришедшему из земель хризов. Нэахт знал множество бедарских сказок. Он их не рассказывал — напевал, и Хендрекку завораживал его низкий, хрипловатый голос.

Припомнив слова песни об Оахсте, Хендрекка запел ее шепотом. Как бы разъярился Веорманред Кег-Мора, если б услышал в стенах своей усадьбы песню, прославляющую врага Уллиров! Хендрекка рассмеялся. Он вновь ощутил, что Этли улыбается ему, и игла в сердце больше не донимала. «Эта битва будет славной, — сказал он в звездное небо. — Я надену хризский доспех небывалой красоты, и ни один гургейль не посмеет его испортить. Как ты и говорил, Нэахт».


	7. Chapter 7

Двое элайров облачили Хендрекку в доспех и помогли взобраться в седло. Он вдел ноги в стремена — и мгновенно почувствовал, как скользят под подошвами комки мокрой грязи. Хендрекка брезгливо дернул ногой. Его высокие алые сапоги, штаны из оленьей замши цвета молодой зелени, роскошный хризский плащ шафранового бархата, украшенный по краю полосой лазурного шитья — знаком авринта, весь великолепный наряд Хендрекки потерял цвета под многодневным слоем грязи. В Трефуйлнгид пришла пора Кан Туидат — пора гроз и проливных дождей, когда в небесах разносится громовой хохот Орнара, его сыновей и элайров, выезжающих на Великую охоту. Что ни день лил дождь. Земля под ногами воинов и копытами лошадей превращалась в хлябь, в ней увязали колеса повозок, войско то и дело останавливалось, дожидаясь, пока могучие бедарские быки, понукаемые рабами, вытянут повозку из грязи. Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг ярился от нетерпения. Он отъезжал к обозу, осыпал проклятиями быков и весь Бедар вместе с ними, хлестал плетью направо и налево, не разбирая, кто раб, а кто свободный эс. «Так мы не попадем на Гурсью гряду и к Последнему Рассвету!» — бранился он. Воины, уставшие от многодневного пути под дождем и ветром, не осмеливались ему перечить, но глядели с молчаливой ненавистью.

Эрдир явился в усадьбу Кег-Мора с элайрами Хендрекки и свободными мужами Карна Рохта в необыкновенно краткий срок, посеревший от горя и жаждущий гургейльской крови. Не омыв рук и лица, не испив даже приветственной чаши, Эрдир уже вновь оседлал коня. Он погнал людей через старый Ванарих, точно его преследовала сама Тааль и всё ее воинство мертвецов. Хендрекка слышал, как ропщут фальгрилатские лучники, которым и без того пришлось проделать нелегкий путь до усадьбы Кег-Мора. Они пеняли Юрмари Аиль-Кехту: «Наш карнрогг ответил на зов лишь из уважения к тебе, отцовскому побратиму. Мы не в родстве с Видельге Кег-Морой. Месть за него — не наша месть. Отчего этот южанин, Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг, приказывает нам, будто мы целовали ему меч?»

Хендрекка уже и сам выбился из сил. Достигнув брода через Фоиллах, они обнаружили, что из-за дождей ее воды поднялись до самого конского брюха. Едва различая другой берег сквозь потоки ливня, не слыша собственных голосов за ревом воды, они побрели через реку. Каждый шаг давался Хендрекке с поистине неимоверным усилием. Рассвирепевшая Фоиллах сносила их к северу. Выбравшись на берег, они очутились в полдне пути от Скага Нейгехрёдд, и Эрдира Кег-Фойлага вновь захлестнул гурсий гнев. «Да иссушит тебя Орнар, ты, смердящий поток Ддавовой мочи! — кричал он на реку. — Позор мне, что мой род носит твое имя!» Еще не рассвело, когда Эрдир вновь поднял их в дорогу. В ответ на недовольство Хендрекки он рявкнул: «Скоро же ты позабыл, кольцедаритель, где погиб твой старший сын, воинственный Тубаф! Если гургейли займут Гурсью гряду, мы потонем у ее подножия в собственной крови». И вот теперь Хендрекка смотрел на залитую дождем равнину с высоты Гурсьей гряды — и не испытывал ничего, кроме грызущей кости усталости.

Солнце стояло еще высоко — Хендрекка мог различить светящееся пятно за грозовыми тучами — но ему казалось, что они взбирались на эту распроклятую цепь холмов целый день, если не дольше. В былые времена, когда владения Моргерехтов простирались за реку Фоиллах, Гурсья гряда служила предкам Хендрекки преградой от набегов гургейлей. В Карна Рохта говорили, будто один ее склон стал пологим из-за тел множества гургейльских воинов, нашедших здесь свою погибель. Соблаговоли Господь, так случится и на этот раз… Щурясь от ветра, Хендрекка окинул взглядом равнину, сизую от цветущих трав. Гургейлей было не видать. Что, если они вообще не явятся? Дай то Всевышний… Ветер приносил горьковатый аромат трав, напомнивший Хендрекке запах Бедар-ки-Ллата. Подумать только, ведь с той поры Хендрекка больше не услаждал слух Орнара звоном клинков. Как давно это было… и совсем иначе. Нэахт тогда был рядом… Хендрекка покосился на Эрдира Кег-Фойлага, оглядывающего равнину точно коршун, высматривающий добычу; одну руку он положил на рукоять меча, другой же держал под уздцы лошадь Мэйталли. Как будто подозревает, что Мэйталли от него сбежит.

Едва бросив взгляд на своего сына, Хендрекка поспешно отвернулся. Ужасные раны, которые нанес Мэйталли Ниффель-балайр, исцелились — искусством хризкого лекаря и заботами Хрискерты; но Хендрекка не мог смотреть без содрогания на его обезображенное лицо. От пустой глазницы тянулись длинные шрамы; Ниффель вырвал Мэйталли одну ноздрю и часть уха, а новая кожа на левой половине лица бугрилась как у тех несчастных, пораженных ганумской болезнью, которых Хендрекка видел в Тирванионе. Всякий раз, встречая Мэйталли в Мелинделе, Хендрекка думал: «И это — мой наследник!» — и его сердце сжималось от жалости — не столько к Мэйталли, сколько к самому себе. Хрискерта уговаривала его отправить сына в монастырь в Тратикуме, к тому родственнику дяди Фоадима, в чьем доме Хендрекка гостил в свое первое лето в Тирванионе. Да и сам Мэйталли, похоже, с охотой сменил бы богатые одежды карнроггского сына на иноческую власяницу. Но Хендрекка всё медлил с решением. Одно дело — гордиться родством с хризским святым человеком, якобы вскользь обронить в беседе с послами императора: «Мой брат, настоятель Тратикумского монастыря…» — и видеть, как теплеют их взгляды. Совсем же другое — отдать Господу единственного сына. Похоронить его заживо… Хрискерта и Фона Иефилат в один голос убеждали Хендрекку, что сим деянием он заслужит себе вечную милость Вседержителя — а заодно и одобрение Империи. В душу Хендрекки закрадывалось подозрение, что жена и духовник сговорились. Хрискерта была в тяжести — в этом уже не осталось сомнений, и если она и вправду носит сына, то Мэйталли уже не… «Опять девкой разродишься. Ты их горазда рожать», — прозвучал в памяти Хендрекки голос Нэахта. И в самом деле, Хрискерта и прежде заверяла мужа, что на этот раз родит ему наследника, да только ее «верные приметы» никогда не сбывались… Наследника. Даже до той злосчастной битвы на озере Майв Фатайре Хрискерта говорила так, будто предвидела, что горемычному Мэйталли вовек не взойти на отцовский престол. Против собственной воли Хендрекка вновь взглянул на сына. Мэйталли был такой тоненький, хрупкий даже в пластинчатом хризском доспехе; кольчужная сетка, обрамляющая шлем, чуть заслоняла его изуродованное лицо. «А ведь прежде мой сын был красив», — сказал себе Хендрекка. Он никогда не питал любви к сыновьям, но сейчас ему вдруг подумалось, что Мэйталли всегда был ему хорошим, почтительным сыном, ласковым и неперечливым — видно, пошел нравом в свою мать. Может, из-за сходства с первой женой Хендрекка его и недолюбливал. И зачем только Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг притащил беднягу на бой с гургейлями? Какой из него воин? Рождались под небом Орнара мужи до того доблестные и неистовые, что даже вопреки своим изъянам стяжали славу героев Трефуйлнгида. Но Мэйталли — слабый, мягкосердечный, не по-мужски красивый Мэйталли — уж верно не из их числа. Или, возможно… Хендрекке подурнело от внезапной догадки: Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг привез Мэйталли на битву вовсе не ради геррода Мэйталли. Эрдира не заботит его геррод — как и его жизнь. Он привез его, чтобы у Хендрекки и в мыслях не возникло бежать от сражения с убийцами Видельге, чтобы Хендрекка знал: если он не поддержит Кег-Мора в их мести гургейлям, мстить уже будут ему. Нет, наследника Хендрекки привезли сюда не воином — его привезли заложником.

— Идут, — сказал Юрмари Аиль-Кехт.

Хендрекка напряг зрение, вглядываясь в серую, размытую от дождя даль, но еще нескоро увидел первые ряды войска гургейлей. Воины Хендрекки только кончили вкапывать в землю копья. Из обозов принесли связки стрел; фальгрилатские лучники принялись втыкать их перед собой. Свободные мужи Рохта наблюдали за ними, опираясь на свои копья и топоры. На их лицах читалось недовольство: они-то надеялись хотя бы на ночь передышки! Хендрекку тоже кольнула досада. Он явственно ощущал тяжесть шлема; фигурная пластина, защищавшая нос, давила как бы он ни повернулся, да и доспех непривычно сковывал. Всё это преподнесли Хендрекке в дар хризские послы; и сейчас Хендрекке подумалось: для чего ковались эти бесподобные вещи, украшенные самоцветами, искусным узором и изображениями предков Тиотагиона Эстерепсоса — для битвы или торжественного шествия? Он почесал натертую кожу под жестким воротом брони. Гургейли быстро шли через равнину, ударяя в щиты — Хендрекка слышал этот мерный стук за шумом дождя. По войску Хендрекки пронесся ропот. Рохтанцы и люди из старого Ванариха вытягивали шеи, пытаясь подсчитать, со сколькими недругами им предстоит сразиться, и Хендрекка почувствовал, как среди его людей растет тревога.

— Гургейлей куда больше, чем говорили твои элайры, Хеди, — сказал ему Юрмари Аиль-Кехт, не отрывая взгляда от равнины, по которой от края до края растянулось гургейльское войско.

Хендрекка изобразил пренебрежение.

— Пешие, — скривил он губы. — Не удивлюсь, если вместо оружия у них камни, привязанные к палкам. Даже сотня этих простецов не сравнится и с одним моим элайром.

— Как знать, — Юрмари нахмурился. — В прежние времена такие простецы под водительством Тьорун Эгирсгрюд едва не выдворили Райнара Красноволосого обратно в Руда-Моддур.

Юрмари вытащил из-за пояса молот-клевец, какими сражались Кег-Мора в подражание Уллирам, и поцеловал его на удачу, пробормотав молитву Орнару. Хендрекка тоже потер свое счастливое кольцо с куницей, мысленно призывая Этли. Над вражеским войском разнесся раскатистый рык — гургейли распаляли в себе отвагу перед кровопролитием. Они скалили остро наточенные ради сражения зубы и раздували ноздри, втягивая запах неприятеля. Вот они расступились, и вперед выехали два всадника. Хендрекка мгновенно узнал вороного жеребца Видельге, которого сам подарил ему на рукобитье; узнал и доспех с черненными пластинами, украшенный посеребренной бляхой с ликом хризского императора-святого — Эадану доспех Видельге был заметно узок в плечах.

Заметив, в каком доспехе красуется убийца его племянника, Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг взвыл как волк. Невольно он натянул поводья — лошадь заплясала под ним, закружилась на месте, сбила одно из воткнутых в землю копий. Наконец уняв ее, Эрдир расхохотался — никогда еще Хендрекка не слышал смеха безрадостней.

— Радуется мое сердце при виде тебя, сын элайра Морлингов! — воскликнул Эрдир. — Ибо как не радоваться должнику, что явился уплатить мне долг?

Эадан задрал голову, оглядывая рохтанцев на Гурсьей гряде.

— О каком это долге ты толкуешь, достопочтенный Эрдир? — крикнул он в ответ. — Ни я, ни высокородный мой побратим не в долгу перед тобой и твоими родичами. Не мы указали твоему племяннику извилистый путь к усадьбе Безглазой Женщины — не нам и выплачивать выкуп за его смерть.

— Напрасно ты ловчишься обманом избегнуть расплаты за бесчестное умерщвление, Эадан, побратим отцеубийцы! По воле или по неволе, но ты уплатишь мне долг — отрубленными руками, отрубленными ногами и проломленными черепами всех, кто пришел с тобой! — с этими словами Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг выхватил из рук элайра карнроггское копье и метнул его поверх голов фальгрилатцев. Копье со свистом рассекло воздух и вонзилось в землю у самых копыт Эаданова коня. Испугавшись, конь заржал, встал на дыбы, отчего Эадан, не привыкший к новому скакуну, едва не вывалился из седла. Рохтанцы принялись потешаться. Хендрекка тоже не сдержал злорадной улыбки, хотя его покоробило, что Эрдир посмел произнести предбитвенные речи вместо него, да еще и самолично метнул копье во вражеское войско, тем самым положив начало сражению, — будто это он здесь воевода, а не Хендрекка.

Эадан развернул коня и вместе со вторым всадником поскакал обратно к своему войску. Элайр Ади Кег-Зильдегейм сказал, указывая на второго всадника:

— Глядите-ка, это не Юхве Кег-Ульвдагейра ли лошадь?

— Недолго презренным убийцам владеть рохтанскими лошадьми, — отозвался элайр Кромаран Кег-Нидур: он приходился двоюродным братом Юхве Кег-Ульфдагейру.

— С каких это пор балайры сражаются конными? — пробормотал элайр Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру.

Из гургейльского войска донесся низкий гул. Он медленно поднимался к небу, расслаиваясь, разделяясь на множество голосов — одни дрожали, вились прихотливо, точно рыдали; другие, глубокие, вели задумчивую неторопливую мелодию; третьи гудели без слов, сливаясь с шумом дождя и ветра. При звуке этом у Хендрекки затрепетала душа. Ему вспомнилось, как в далекой юности, у озера Майв Фатайре, он впервые услышал боевую песнь бедарцев — славословие их грозному непреоборимому Господу; и голос Нэахта, их вождя, направлял бедарцев в этой песне так же, как он направлял их во вьюге клинков. Трудно поверить, что на этот раз бедарцы поют в войске врага — и что теперь среди их голосов не слыхать того голоса, что Хендрекка узнал бы по первым же звукам… У Хендрекки стало горько во рту. Он сглотнул, торопливо смахнул с лица дождевые капли. Обернулся к своим воинам. Величавым, значительным движением воздел руку с накинутым концом плаща, как хризские полководцы, чьи изваяния Хендрекка видел в Тирванионе. В войске воцарилась тишина. Все взгляды обратились к карнроггу.

— Мои бесстрашные воители! — воззвал к ним Хендрекка, наслаждаясь тем, как его звучный голос разносится над Гурсьей грядой. — Герои Трефуйлнгида, украшения земли Рохта! Свирепые вепри сечи, гепарды сражений! На вас смотрят Рогатые Повелители! На вас смотрит единственно истинный Бог! Не посрамите же имен своих предков! Пускай гордостью наполнятся сердца ваших побратимов и ужасом — сердца врагов! Вы целовали мне меч — и ныне я сам, ваш кольцедаритель, поведу вас в кровавую потеху! Ваши недруги — мои недостойные зятья, безродные изгнанники, которых я в милости своей возвысил. Чем они отплатили мне за мою щедрость? Вероломством, бесчестным убийством, ядом — этим оружием трусов и женщин! Справедливый Орнар, Отец Правды, желает их смерти. Вседержитель, царящий над всей Аэлквидой, миром людей, — желает их смерти! Взирайте же на них свысока, как я взираю на равнину с высоты Гурсьей гряды, как победители взирают на побежденных, как высокородные мужи — на рабов, как здоровые, исполненные сил — на хворых! Вы прозвали меня любимцем Этли — уповайте же на мою удачу, мои яростные тигры, и покройте эти холмы мозгами и внутренностями потомков отцеубийц, — истово коснувшись лба, губ и груди, Хендрекка возгласил по-эрейски: — С нами Бог!

И будто в доказательство его слов в разрыве туч показалось солнце. Теплый свет залил войско рохтанцев, заблестел на остриях воткнутых в землю копий и на шитых золотом знаменах, белым огнем вспыхнул на доспехах карнрогга. Хендрекка с благодарностью взглянул на небо. Там, за облаками, ему увиделся благосклонный взгляд хризского бога — или улыбка Этли. Вновь, как в давно ушедшие дни своей юности, Хендрекка преисполнился осознания своей красоты. В позолоченном шлеме, украшенном конским хвостом, в хризском чешуйчатом доспехе, пластины которого были спаяны золотом, на буланом скакуне с Бедар-ки-Ллата, Хендрекка предстал перед своими людьми в столбе света, подобно предводителю небесного воинства. Сердца рохтанцев наполнились восторгом. «С нами Бог!» — закричали они, потрясая оружием, и под их восхищенными взглядами Хендрекка и в самом деле почувствовал руку Господа на своем челе. Он вытащил из ножен свой меч, выкованный задаркандскими мастерами, поднял над головой — так, чтобы солнечный свет заиграл на узорчатом клинке. «Славный день», — произнес Хендрекка мысленно.

Он повернулся навстречу вражескому войску. Бедарцы кончили петь. Они отделились от гургейлей и поскакали вдоль гряды, стреляя из своих коротких луков, но из-за дождя стрелы не достигали воинов Рохта на вершинах холмов, падали ниже на склон. Их вожак издал резкий звук, точно крик озерной птицы. Повинуясь ему, бедарцы развернусь и понеслись в противоположную сторону, пригибаясь к шеям лошадей.

— Они хотят добраться до нас по восточным склонам, — бросил Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг.

Юрмари Аиль-Кехт подал знак лучникам из Фальгрилата, что выстроились за частоколом из копий. Они подняли луки — длинные, в рост зрелого мужа, какие способны согнуть лишь могучие северяне — и выпустили град стрел, целясь в бедарских лошадей. Бедарцы запетляли по равнине, уворачиваясь от стрел. По подножию гряды уже начали взбираться воины Карна Гургейль; они заслонялись широкими гургейльскими щитами, но стрелы, пущенные сильными руками фальгрилатцев, нередко пробивали и щит, и кожаный доспех — и боевые кличи гургейлей сменились воплями раненых. В войске Хендрекки поднялось ликование. Выпустив все стрелы, фальгрилатцы отступили, пуская вперед воинов Рохта. «Граа, граа, гра-а-а!» — прокричали мужи из старого Ванариха, подражая крику ворона. Первые гургейли достигли вершины гряды. Рохтанцы разили их топорами, молотами и копьями — и гургейли валились на родичей, шедших за ними. Хендрекке вновь вспомнились песни о старине, когда ни одному захватчику не удавалось преодолеть Гурсью гряду — до той поры, пока не явился проклятый Ниффель Морла, дед Тьярнфи. День за днем он вел своих воинов на приступ, день за днем изматывал рохтанцев в крепости Скага Вальегейм, и наконец, перебив всех воинов крепости и предав ее бревенчатые стены огню, перешел через Гурсью гряду — за то и прозвали его Широким Шагом. Но ныне среди гургейлей нет воителя подобного Ниффелю Широкому Шагу. Немыслимо с ним даже сравнивать этого недалекого юнца Эадана или Вальзира-полукровку, пугливого и немощного, недостойного своего великого предка. Все говорят, будто он балайр… Что ж, отчего тогда Вальзир прячется за спинами других эсов вместо того, чтобы ринуться в бой и голыми руками разрывать врагов, как его старший брат Ниффель?

Мысль о Ниффеле-балайре на миг омрачила торжество Хендрекки. Он вспомнил, чего ему стоил этот отверженец богов — и вновь, сам того не желая, бросил взгляд на сына. Несчастный смотрел прямо перед собой широко распахнутым единственным глазом. Его руки вцепились в поводья так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Мэйталли вздрагивал от каждого крика, каждого лязга клинков или конского ржания; кожа над его верхней губой посинела и покрылась испариной. «Бедный мой сын», — подумал Хендрекка. Эрдир положил обе руки на топор, готовый отразить удар врага, и больше не держал лошадь Мэйталли за узду. Похоже, в том не было надобности: Мэйталли не двигался с места, застыл уперев взгляд во что-то невидимое, точно видел кровожадную ватагу Крады, с гиканьем пролетающую над полем брани.

Один из гургейлей, увернувшись от удара Ади Кег-Зильдегейма, подтянулся за вкопанное в землю копье и вспрыгнул на холм. Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг снес ему голову ударом топора. Хендрекка неприятно поразился, сколько силы еще осталось в этом седовласом гордеце. Толкнув пятками коня, Хендрекка направил его ближе к склону — нет уж, не одному только Эрдиру хвалиться числом убитых! Всё больше гургейлей взбиралось на гряду. Задаркандская сталь резала плоть как масло, а сам меч казался не тяжелее деревянных мечей, какими Хендрекка состязался в Тирванионе с другими гвардейцами. Верно Хендрекка поступил, когда предпочел этот изящный подарок императора Тиотагиона старинному, грубому мечу Рохта… Он оттеснил Эрдира Кег-Фойлага, желая первым разрубить очередного гургейля. Лошадь Эрдира всхрапнула, тряхнула головой, прижав уши, ударила копытом коня Хендрекки — тот прянул в сторону от неожиданной боли, но следом же подался обратно и укусил обидчицу.

— Что ты творишь, златоподатель?! Уйми своего бедарского сквернавца! — вскинулся Эрдир.

Хендрекка жестоко натянул поводья, но его конь, распаленный звуками сражения, высвободился и накинулся на лошадь, кусая ее до крови. Та отбивалась отчаянно — Хендрекка подумал с досадой, как бы ее укусы не попортили жеребцу чудесную золотистую шкуру. Ногу Хендрекки прижало к боку Эрдировой лошади. В храпе и ржании Хендрекка услышал, как Эрдир кричит элайрам, чтобы хватали копья и помогали разнимать. Еще один гургейль — кряжистый, с рябым от веснушек лицом — возник прямо перед Хендреккой. Захваченный дракой лошадей, Хендрекка едва успел отбить удар. «Боги не допустят, чтобы меня, карнрогга и потомка карнроггов, сразил какой-то смерд с вилами!» — пронеслось в мыслях Хендрекки, как вдруг гургейль повернул, дернул вилы — и вырвал меч у него из руки. В тот же миг — Хендрекка даже руку не успел опустить — тупая боль ударила его под ребра.

Хендрекка задохнулся. Он взглянул вниз и увидел, как из-под пластин доспеха показывается окровавленное лезвие — такое длинное, что Хендрекке показалось, гургейль вытягивает его бесконечно. С изумлением Хендрекка смотрел, как по доспеху, по зеленой замше штанов, по голенищу сапога сбегает кровь и капает на землю вместе с дождем. Он почувствовал, что заваливается набок. Схватился за гриву коня, но чьи-то руки стянули его вниз, прямо в грязь —с сожалением Хендрекка вспомнил о своем прекрасном бархатном плаще, который теперь-то уж наверняка испорчен навеки. Конское копыто взрыло землю возле его головы. Нужно откатиться, уползти подальше от лошадей, пока не затоптали, но что-то прижимало Хендрекку к земле. Он поднял глаза и увидел всё того же гургейля, его стеганую куртку — даже доспеха нет! — толстые рыжие косы, заткнутые за украшенный бронзовыми «щитами» пояс, широкое лицо, пятнистое от кровавых брызг, грязи и веснушек. Гургейль занес над ним нож — и Хендрекка наконец разглядел его: длинный прямой клинок, заточенный с одной стороны, с деревянной рукоятью, потемневшей и гладкой от частых касаний. Такими ножами работники в Мелинделе режут свиней перед праздником Алл Эумюн… Рука гургейля опустилась. Одним уверенным, привычным движением он вонзил нож в шею Хендрекки, с силой прорезал плоть, повернув Хендрекке голову так, чтобы кровь стекала на землю.

Хендрекка ощущал каждый сгусток, каждую струю, что толчками покидала его тело. Этли больше не укрывал его пестрой шубой. Длань Господа больше не касалась его лба. Жар накатывал жгучими волнами, и Хендрекке вспомнились рассказы хризских проповедников о море пламени, через которое грешникам предстоит переплыть после смерти. Это море бушевало сейчас в нем самом — опаляло изнутри, выжигало глаза, горло, язык, и он не мог издать ни звука, хотя хотелось кричать что есть силы… Хендрекку подняли с земли. Он слышал голоса, но не понимал, что они говорят — будто позабыл эсскую речь. Наносник шлема больше не давил — похоже, он уже не в шлеме, и дождь льет на обнаженную голову. Пожиравшее его пламя начало опадать, меркнуть, покидая тело вместе с болью и рассудком. Хендрекка хотел сложить пальцы в знак, прославляющий доброго Виату — а может, то не Виату, а всепрощающий бог хризов смилостивился над ним; но руки Хендрекку не слушались, казались чужими, мертвенно холодными, как ледяные руки Тааль.

Его сознание пронзил чей-то возглас:

— Глядите, глядите, воины Карна Рохта! Глядите — и дайте отдых клинкам! Ваш карнрогг мертв!

Хендрекка задумался, о каком карнрогге идет речь. Должно быть, о Тьярнфи Морле. Наконец-то Тааль утащила этого окаянного детолюбца! Давно пора. На один краткий миг его сумрак озарился радостью — а потом погас последний светильник, и Хендрекка не смог более бороться со сном. Тьярнфи Морла, Гурсья гряда, Эадан и Вальзир, власть над Карна Гургейль, геррод Дома Моргерехтов, бедарцы, гургейли, рохтанцы… Нэахт… — всё потускнело. Всё стало ничтожным, незначительным, лишенным смысла в сравнении с великой тишиной, что приняла Хендрекку в свои объятия.


	8. Chapter 8

Бедарцы взбирались по пологому восточному склону. На небо наплыла свинцовая туча — ехали почти в темноте, медленно, осторожно выбирая дорогу. Лошади с лугов Бедар-ки-Ллата, не привыкшие к холмам, оступались и поскальзывались на размякшей от дождя почве. Бедарцы притихли. Настороженные, они вглядывались в сумрак. Ветер приносил отзвуки битвы — они становились всё громче, лошади прядали ушами, раздували ноздри, чутко вздрагивали, возбуждаясь перед скорой сечей — а вместе с ними и всадники. Эйф поднял голову и принюхался. В воздухе остро пахло чужими лошадьми, металлом, хризскими благовониями и ярче всего — кровью. Ллонах Донгруах, ехавший впереди, бесшумно вытащил короткий и широкий, чуть изогнутый бедарский меч, какой бедарцы называли просто боаг-ку, «большой нож». Вслед за вожаком и другие воины обнажили оружие. Эйф сжал гладкую роговую рукоять меча — единственного наследства, что досталось ему от отчима; всё остальное же (по слухам, немыслимые богатства) по праву отошло новому койхре Ллонаху Донгруаху.

Ллонах привстал в стременах. Он издал два коротких резких свиста. Заслышав их, лошади заволновались под седоками, узнав знак к наступлению. Щелкнули плетки. Бедарцы устремились вперед — их высокие, пронзительные боевые кличи разнеслись над шумом сражения, взблеснули изогнутые клинки, разрубая струи дождя — и бедарские кони на всем скаку врезались в крыло вражеского войска, отступающего под натиском воинов из Карна Гуорхайль. Боаг-ку Ллонаха Донгруаха обезглавил пешего рохтанца. Ллонах подхватил отрубленную голову и поднял над собой, показывая своим родичам. «Ийех, ийех!» — возликовали бедарцы. Воодушевленные, они принялись косить рохтанцев, как густые травы на просторах Бедар-ки-Ллата. С налету они смяли правое крыло и погнали тех, кто уцелел, на западные холмы, где воины старого Ванариха бились с гуорхайльцами под водительством Райнара Фин-Солльфина.

Южане наталкивались друг на друга, сбивали с ног собственных родичей, кидались под копыта лошадей, сами бежали на копья и вилы гуорхайльцев, спасаясь от бедарских мечей. Бедарских конников осталось от силы три десятка — слишком многих настигли стрелы фальгрилатских лучников в самом начале сражения — но обезумевшим от страха южанам казалось, что на Гурсью гряду откуда ни возьмись нагрянуло новое, свежее войско. Они уже не пытались отбиться. Те, кто оказывался близ элайров Хендрекки, вопили им на бегу: «Вели отступать!» — и, не дожидаясь приказа, скатывались вниз по крутому южному склону. Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг с трудом удерживал свою лошадь, сносимую толпой к краю гряды; он охаживал бегущих плетью и кричал, багровея от бессильной ярости: «Сражайтесь! Сражайтесь, чтоб вас, Ку-Круховы отродья!» Выдернув воткнутое в землю копье, Эрдир запустил его в Ллонаха Донгруаха — Ллонах увернулся, проскользнув под конским брюхом, вновь вскочил в седло и направил коня прямо на Эрдира.

Лошадь Эрдира и конь Ллонаха Донгруаха закружились на краю холма, кусаясь и сбивая торчащие из земли копья, пока их седоки силились поразить друг друга мечами или сбросить наземь. Эйф поддал пятками в бока своему коню. На полном скаку он ударил Эрдира отцовским боаг-ку — клинок соскользнул по кольчужной сетке шлема, но всё же ранил Эрдира в шею. Ошеломленный неожиданной болью, Эрдир не сумел отбить удар Ллонаха. Оглянувшись, Эйф увидел, как Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг тяжело вываливается из седла.

Эйф придержал коня и посмотрел по сторонам. Его родичи носились по гряде, настигая бегущих рохтанцев; кое-где, зажатые гургейлями, из последних сил бились люди из старого Ванариха; элайры Хендрекки неслись вниз по южным склонам, топча своими лошадьми пеших, будь то враг или земляк. Лучников из Фальгрилата, от чьих стрел полегло столько соплеменников Эйфа, было нигде не видать: верно, повернули назад первыми, справедливо рассудив, что уже сполна помогли Юрмари Аиль-Кехту, а погибать за него они не клялись. Взгляд Эйфа метался от одного рохтанца к другому. Он встал мягкими сапогами на седло, чтобы видеть дальше, но Эйфу и прежде было нелегко различать этих ду-муйргреде, а теперь, в грязи и засохшей крови, они и подавно все на одно лицо. Эйфа охватило отчаяние. Как он отыщет Мэйталли в этом потоке?

Отправляясь на битву, Эйф надеялся, что узнает Мэйталли по хризской «чешуе» и тонконогой гнедой лошадке — Эйф хорошо ее помнил, залюбовался, когда тот несчастный младший сын Морлы впервые въехал на ней в ворота Мелинделя. Но на холмах почти не осталось вражьих всадников, а те, кто бежал, уже спустились с гряды и растворились в дождливых сумерках. Может, они увели Мэйталли с собой? Эйф поехал назад, еле отыскивая дорогу среди мертвых тел. Ему не хотелось сознавать, что испытал облегчение, когда не нашел Мэйталли. Эйфу и Мэйталли суждено побрататься — такова была воля Нэахта, да радуется он на пиру предков, — и Эйф пообещал себе перед сражением, что отыщет Мэйталли среди рохтанских воинов и спасет от гургейльских клинков. Но одному лишь Всевышнему открыты невидимые водопои на земных пастбищах. Если небесный погонщик разделит судьбы Мэйталли и Эйфа, кто осмелится идти наперекор его премудрой воле? Эйф приложил к губам тыльную сторону руки, где бугрилось клеймо — Око Господне. Не отнимая руки, он пустил коня шагом, наблюдая, как его родичи раздевают мертвецов под приглядом своего койхры. Кто-то уже бранился с гургейлями за серьги убитого элайра.

Ллонах Донгруах подозвал Эйфа пощелкиванием пальцев. Когда Эйф подъехал, Ллонах указал на ворох рохтанских плащей и кафтанов у передних копыт его коня — время от времени бедарцы подходили с новыми и, поклонившись койхре, клали их сверху.

— Твоя доля, жеребчик, — сказал Ллонах.

Эйф изумился.

— Всё мне, дядюшка? — переспросил он, прижимая руку к животу и согнувшись в седле так, чтобы оказаться ниже Ллонаха.

— Отдашь женам, пускай шьют из них ковры для твоей кламмах.

Эйф просиял: неужто койхра задумал его женить? А Ллонах продолжал, улыбаясь смущению Эйфа:

— Моего младшего зятя — слыхал? — бык задавил. Лежит, не встает, уж поди и не встанет — велик Господь, непреклонна его воля! А старший вон, под грядой упал. Думаешь, живой еще?

Эйф припомнил, как стрела из длинного фальгрилатского лука пронзила шею родича.

— Нет, дядюшка, тут живым не быть…

— Живым не быть, — кивнул Ллонах. — Как возвратимся на родные луга, справим тебе свадьбу. Женился на сестрах — в кламмах согласие, так говорят старики. Я и самую младшую за тебя отдам: она хоть и без мужа, а уже двух крепких детей родила — будет тебе хорошей женой. Наш род плодовитый, — с важностью заключил Ллонах.

Эйф склонил голову и положил ладонь Ллонаха себе на затылок в знак благодарности.

— Да рожают твои коровы двойней, а кобылицы — тройней, дядюшка Ллонах! — произнес он потупившись, как подобало почтительному юноше. — Но по богатству ли мне, сироте без скота и кламмах, вести трех жен за брачный полог?

— Ай, жеребчик, что ж ты мне обиду наносишь, сиротой себя называешь? — Ллонах поцокал языком. — Или я не взял в жены твою мать, выгнал вас с сестрой из ду-Райне, позабыл о твоем родстве с койхрой, едва только доблестный Нэахт отправился дальним путем в кламмах Господа? Четверых сыновей отнял у меня великий голод (да взнуздают демоны вероломного Хюне Муйргреде и объедут на нем все свои ледяные владения!). Мои сыновья от младших жен еще младенцы. Кто возьмет плеть Райне, когда праотцы позовут меня на вечный пир? Кулнак Оиган и Бедела Эренруам давно примеривают к своим именам прозвание Райне, да только какие койхры из этих разжиревших меринов? Твой достославный отчим всегда видел плеть Райне в твоей руке. Слишком рано покинул он земные пастбища ради лугов небесных. Но в следующий раз, помоги Господь, на собрании ду-ллайда будут кричать твое имя.

Эйф рассыпался в благодарностях, но внутри у него что-то болезненно потянуло, будто от голода. Он всем сердцем стремился назад, на родные луга Бедар-ки-Ллата, прочь от этих негостеприимных краев и враждебных, скрытных людей с их бессмысленными обычаями и запутанной речью; но вместе с тем не думал, что придется покинуть Карна Гургейль так скоро. Эйф поставит свою кламмах рядом с кламмах Ллонаха Донгруаха, войдет в его род старшим зятем, превратится из юноши в зрелого мужа, и все сыны Бевре станут прислушиваться к его голосу. Нужно заслужить их уважение, показать свою удаль и ловкость в играх коней на Кан Туидат и Мойл Махетан, доказать, что достоин направлять отцовской плетью весь ду-ллайда — бедарский народ. При мысли об этом Эйф обмирал. Он медленно двинулся обратно к восточным склонам. Задумавшись, Эйф не обращал внимания на эсов, что рыскали среди мертвых и раненых в поисках поживы. Мимо проехал один из знатных гургейлей верхом на буланом коне Хендрекки; влажная от пота шкура коня отливала золотом. За ним следовали другие воины; они похлопывали всадника по коленям и шумно его нахваливали — Эйф не стал прислушиваться, за что. Он уже начал спускаться, когда заслышал жалобное ржание — так лошадь кричит от боли, когда жеребится. Эйф посмотрел вниз с холма, но в сумраке сумел различить лишь смутные очертания в узкой расселине, затопляемой ливнем. Верно, лошадь поскользнулась на размытом краю гряды и свалилась в расселину, не удержавшись на крутом южном склоне. Эйф из опаски спешился и, взяв коня под уздцы, повел его вниз.

Лошадь всё кричала, и от этого горестного ржания у Эйфа на душе становилось еще тягостнее. Хорошо бы найти Эадана и попрощаться: кто знает, когда они свидятся вновь. Да и свидятся ли? Эйфа призывает матерь Бевре. Его ждут стада и табуны Райне, почетное место у скатерти в кламмах тестя-койхры, гордые дочери Ллонаха Донгруаха, чьи бесчисленные косы тяжелы от хризских монет, — Эадан же привязан к Карна Гургейль неразрывными узами побратимства. Знал ли Эадан, когда братался с Вальзиром, что тот балайр? Эйф верил, что нет, не догадывался: какой благоразумный муж вверит собственную судьбу в руки кровожаждущего безумца? Ведь Эадан собственными глазами видел, на что был способен Ниффель Морла. Не стал бы он избавлять Трефуйлнгид от одного балайра, чтобы возвысить другого… «Господи, охрани Эадана от недоли и злосчастия», — мысленно произнес Эйф молитву, которой научила его мать. Он не позволил себе сказать «охрани от Вальзира».

Его конь всхрапнул, почуяв другую лошадь. Эйф отвлекся от невеселых дум. Обогнув оползень, он увидел, наконец, лошадку, лежащую на боку — та уже не ржала, уронила голову в скопившуюся в расселине дождевую воду, только бока ее ходили от тяжелого дыхания. Приблизившись, Эйф захолонул: узнал, чья это лошадь. Небольшая, правильного сложения, с незлобливым, покладистым нравом — таких любят покупать у бедарцев знатные эсы и хризские богачи для своих сыновей. Как ладно смотрелся на ней пригожий Лиас Морла! А после Нэахт посоветовал Хендрекке отдать лошадку Мэйталли — юному, хрупкому наследнику будет нетрудно с нею управляться. Эйф позвал Мэйталли по имени. Не дождавшись ответа, он бросился глубже в расселину, круто уходящую вниз — вскоре Эйф уже брел почти по колено в воде. Сумрак становился всё гуще. Эйф снова позвал, и на этот раз ему почудился странный звук — не то всхлип, не то стон. Пройдя еще немного, он разглядел впереди нечто скрюченное, привалившееся к стене расселины, по которой ручьями сбегала жидкая от дождя грязь. Эйф кинулся вперед, задыхаясь от изнеможения и радости: все-таки жив! — но только он коснулся плеч Мэйталли, как тот завизжал страшно, затрепыхался, выворачиваясь у Эйфа из рук. Эйф подхватил Мэйталли. От испуга даже не заметив тяжести, взвалил его себе на спину и бегом понес прочь, как, бывало, носил на закорках маленькую сестру. Мэйталли рыдал и кричал, не переставая. Эйф пытался представить, насколько плоха его рана, и ему становилось дурно от страха и жалости, словно боль Мэйталли передавалась ему.

Выбравшись из расселины, Эйф опустил Мэйталли на землю и подвел своего коня. Мэйталли корчился во взрытой ливнем грязи, закрывая лицо ладонями. Эйф с усилием отвел его руки — он ожидал увидеть ужасные раны, подобные тем, что нанес Мэйталли Ниффель-балайр, но не увидел ничего, кроме заживших шрамов.

— Куда же тебя ранили? — недоумевая пробормотал Эйф. Он принялся осматривать и ощупывать его голову, шею, руки, бедра, не защищенные броней или поножами, но, похоже, пляска мечей не оставила на Мэйталли и царапины. Эйф подумал, может, Мэйталли переломал себе кости, скатываясь с гряды — он подвывал, когда Эйф сжимал его слишком сильно.

— Я увезу тебя отсюда, — сказал Эйф, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучала тревога. — Керхусьов Мере умеет вправлять кости. Он не откажет мне в просьбе: он молочный брат Ллонаха Донгруаха, а дядюшка Ллонах мне теперь тесть…

Приговаривая так, Эйф усаживал Мэйталли на своего коня. Мэйталли мотал головой и говорил что-то, давясь рыданиями — кажется, просил отпустить. «Я не хочу назад, — причитал он. — Только не назад, умоляю, мне так страшно, так страшно, я не хочу, он же меня убьет…»

— Битве конец, тебе нечего бояться, — возразил Эйф, вытаскивая из-за голенища длинный нож. — Я попрошу за тебя у славного Эадана. Эадан — великодушный и справедливый койхра, он сохранит тебе жизнь. Всякому ясно, что ты обнажил свой меч на гургейлей не по собственному хотению, а лишь из сыновней покорности твоему высокородному отцу. — Эйф говорил так горячо, словно пытался обнадежить самого себя. Одним движением он перерезал глотку лошадке Мэйталли, вытер лезвие о ее шкуру и, спрятав нож обратно, взобрался в седло. Заставив Мэйталли обхватить его сзади — тот сразу же крепко в него вцепился — Эйф тронул пятками коня.

— Ничего не бойся, Мэйталли, — убежденно сказал Эйф. — Я больше не оставлю тебя одного. Наши великие отцы желали нам побрататься. Вожаки ду-муйргреде и ду-ллайда всегда были братьями — с тех давних времен, когда твой предок Эрдир Изгнанник нашел пристанище у моего предка, непокоренного Мурала Райне.

Они выехали на равнину, куда уже начали стягиваться воины-эсы, нагруженные снятым с мертвецов добром. Эйф еще издалека завидел Эадана — тот смеялся, обнимая воинов и разглядывая их добычу, и у Эйфа в животе опять потянуло. Мысленно он начал подбирать слова, с какими попросит пощады для Мэйталли. Не таким воображал он себе прощание с Эаданом…

— Поглядите-ка на нашего бойкого жеребчика! — раздался позади голос Ллонаха Донгруаха.

Он нагнал Эйфа и поехал рядом, придерживая одной рукой узел с поживой; его седельные сумки тоже были туго набиты.

— Отдашь пленника в дар Эадану? Или себе оставишь? Сомневаюсь только, что сумеешь взять за него хороший выкуп: жена койхры не больно-то жалует пасынка, а кроме нее теперь выкупать его и некому. — Ллонах с довольным видом хлопнул ладонью по своему узлу, связанному, как Эйф разглядел, из плаща Эрдира Кег-Фойлага.

Эйф положил ладонь на руку Мэйталли.

— Это брат мой, дядюшка Ллонах, — произнес он твердо.

Ллонах окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, но, казалось, не слишком удивился.

— Что ж, брат так брат, — сказал он, посмеиваясь глазами. — Видать, жеребцам из рода Райне суждено вовек быть вожаками в Муйргредовом табуне.


	9. Chapter 9

Эадан наблюдал, как его родичи возвращаются с Гурсьей гряды, и его сердце полнилось радостью. Ни один не вернулся из сечи с пустыми руками: люди старого Ванариха богаты — всем гуорхайльским воинам, будь то элайр или свободный работник с хутора, нашлось чем поживиться. Они хвастали добычей друг перед другом, с гордостью показывали Эадану снятые с убитых южан сапоги и ремни, латы и поддоспешники, нашейные кольца и пряжки. Многие обвязали вокруг стана, как пояса, срезанные с мертвецов косы, увитые тесьмами и цепочками. От этого зрелища Эадан воодушевился так, будто он сам собрал с поля брани столько добра. «Ох, и удальцы, — приговаривал он, похлопывая воинов по плечам и спинам. — Славные рубаки! Торжествует Отец Орнар, глядя на вас!»

Захваченный всеобщим ликованием, Эадан и не вспоминал о том, что сам он не пролил и капли вражьей крови, всю битву просидев под грядой рядом с Вальзиром. Он оглядывал надменных элайров, ведущих в поводу рохтанских лошадей; статных бедарцев, затянувших победную песню; донельзя довольных, надувшихся от важности свободных эсов с хуторов, которых неожиданно, всего за день перед сражением, привел сын Турре Фин-Эрды. Тьорн Фин-Эрда тогда сказал, зыркая по сторонам с враждебностью, за которой скрывалась робость: «Отец рассудил прийти тебе на подмогу, достопочтенный Эадан. Говорит, однажды он уже выручил тебя изгнанником, отчего б теперь не выручить карнроггского побратима».

Эадана покоробили его слова: он живо представил, как Турре — чтоб гурсы утащили этого самодовольного охальника! — перед каждым гостем на своем хуторе бахвалится, что совсем еще недавно Эадан, побратим карнрогга, прятался у него голодным изгнанником — и даже спину ему чесал, точно раб. А что, если Тьорну вздумается молоть языком при элайрах? Только было Райнар Фин-Солльфин перестал глядеть на Эадана как на безродного мальчонку, выросшего у квашни да закопченной стены… Но Эадан и виду не подал, что не рад Тьорну — напротив, обнял его и расцеловал в обе щеки, и всё благодарил, благодарил, пока скулы не свело от вымученной улыбки.

Однако ж мужи с хуторов, пришедшие с Тьорном, оказались дюжими и стойкими воинами. Наблюдая издали, как они упрямо взбираются на гряду, поднимают вражьих воинов на вилы, разят их топорами и дубинами, а кто и ножами, привязанными к жердям, Эадан теперь уже искренне вознес молитву доброму Виату. Да и сокровища из могильного холма, которые Эадан отдал Ллонаху Донгруаху, не пропали напрасно: под стремительным натиском бедарцев войско Хендрекки ударилось в бегство.

Эадан удовлетворенно вздохнул. В воздухе остро пахло кровью — Эадан вдохнул его полной грудью, наслаждаясь. Сегодня то был запах победы. Он завидел неподалеку Райнара Фин-Солльфина и помахал ему рукой.

— Воинственный Райнар! Вижу, справедливый Орнар не обделил тебя нынче наградой! — крикнул Эадан.

Райнар Фин-Солльфин неспеша подъехал к Эадану. Он был не в духе. С его пояса, как плеть-многохвостка, свисали отрезанные косы ванарихцев, за его лошадью шли два красивых, породистых скакуна с Кайре-ки-Ллата, но Райнару претило, что предводителей вражьего войска, Хендрекку и Эрдира Кег-Фойлага, сразил не он, потомок роггайнова сподвижника, а чужак-скотокрад и сын фольдхера с вилами.

— Моя награда была бы еще выше, если б безмозглые бедарцы не снесли нас с родичами своим дурьим наскоком, — заявил он Эадану. — Видать, в пылу позабыли, что на сей раз не за Пучеглазого бьются, а против него. — Райнар вперил неприязненный взгляд в бедарских всадников, что тенями возникали из сумерек. — Мне одно невдомек, братец Эадан, — Эадан сразу же заметил, что Райнар назвал его «братцем», будто Эадан был ниже него, — отчего твой яростный побратим не кинулся во вьюгу мечей вместе с нами? Его старший брат Ниффель, помню, всегда первым несся в бой. Если б с нами был балайр, глядишь, и не пришлось бы тебе покупать верность этих… конелюбов с Бедара.

Эадан внутренне напрягся. Он ждал этих вопросов — с того момента, как понял, что Вальзир и не думает сражаться. Сказать по правде, Эадан не мог себе представить Вальзира на поле брани, в лязге оружия и грохоте щитов, среди воинов, охваченных кровавым веселием Крады. Да, Вальзир балайр, как его брат по отцу, как его деды и прадеды из рода Морлы, но как легко позабыть об этом, стоит только взглянуть на Вальзировы узкие плечи, тонкие запястья, руки, которыми, казалось, возможно лишь касаться лба, губ и груди в молитве хризскому богу, а не вырывать сердца врагов.

— Боги не всегда призывают балайров в сечу — это всем ведомо, — сказал Эадан, стараясь, чтобы его ответ прозвучал уверенно. — Нам, смертным, не дано постигнуть разум балайра.

— Боги… — повторил Райнар, даже не взглянув на Эадана. — Давно хотел спросить тебя, младший брат Эадан. Мы с Одаром поспорили с другими элайрами: кому из богов служит высокородный Вальзир?

Эадан растерялся. Он покосился на Вальзира — тот ссутулился в седле, отвернувшись, тихий и безучастный; Эадан сомневался даже, слышит ли он их вообще.

— Вальзир — балайр бога хризов, — быстро сказал Эадан: решил, что так не придется объяснять, как это случилось — все равно ни один эс не знает, как хризский бог выбирает себе балайров.

Райнар наконец обратил на Вальзира заинтересованный взгляд.

— Вот как? Не слыхал, что у хризов тоже есть балайры. Что ж, поглядим, сумеет ли балайр иноземного бога совладать с сынами Орнара.

Эадан мысленно обругал себя. Дернул же его Ку-Крух сморозить про хризского бога! Вальзира и без того за глаза ругают чужаком и подкидышем, а теперь и подавно будут его чураться. Чтобы отвязаться от этого разговора, Эадан ткнул пальцем в сторону кучки фольдхеров:

— Глянь, благородный Райнар, не Тьорн ли там Фин-Эрда? Говорят, он победитель Хендрекки.

Райнар приподнял верхнюю губу, обнажая заточенный клык.

— Выпустил Моргерехту кровь свиноколом. Что за гурсьи времена настали, если карнрогга, потомка карнроггов, отправляют дальним путем как свинью перед праздником Алл Эумюн!

Эадан скрыл улыбку. Он был донельзя доволен собой: Райнар и впрямь отвлекся на свою зависть Тьорну Фин-Эрде и, помоги Рогатые, больше не вздумает вязаться к Эадану с расспросами о Вальзире.

Тьорн приблизился, окруженный братьями и свободными мужами с хутора Большой Сапог. Он отвесил Вальзиру неуклюжий поклон.

— Изобилия вашим закромам, хозяева, — поприветствовал он Эадана и Вальзира. — Примите в дар этот меч, ради вашей воинской удачи и к славе всех нас, — и он протянул на обеих руках меч Хендрекки.

Эадан принял его со вздохом восхищения.

— Вот так дар! — воскликнул он, поводя мечом так, чтобы запереливался причудливый узор на клинке. — Дар из даров! Готов поспорить, самому Райнару Красноволосому его преданные элайры не подносили после битвы такого подарка! Спасибо тебе, щедрый Тьорн, сын Турре. В этой потехе копий ты стяжал славу истинного героя Трефуйлнгида. — Эадан задумался, перебирая в уме, чем подобает отдариться. Наконец он нашелся: — В благодарность мы с моим высокородным побратимом жалуем тебе фольд моего отца. Это мое наследство, достояние моего рода, но я с легким сердцем отдаю его тебе, отважный Тьорн Фин-Эрда.

Сумрачное лицо Тьорна на миг осветилось довольством — ему уже давно мечталось отделиться от отца и зажить своим домом.

— Ты хороший хозяин, Эадан, сын Райнара, — сказал он, растянув губы в некое подобие улыбки. — Да удлинит Виату твои лета, да одарит Матушка Сиг многочисленным потомством. Мы, исконные гуорхайльцы, явились на Гурсью гряду не ради тебя, но дабы оборонить родные края от захватчиков. Теперь же я вижу, что не бременем, не одолжением, а честью было для нас сражаться под твоей рукой.

Эадан всё не мог наглядеться на Хендреккин меч — даже сейчас, в дождливом сумраке, самоцветы и золотые украшения на рукояти поражали своей красотой, будто не руки смертных, а небесные кузнецы хризского бога ковали ее.

— Ты воистину достоин своего имени, — сказал Эадан Тьорну. — Сказители поют, что в роггайновы времена Тьорун Эгирсгрюд с бесстрашием раненого вепря обороняла Гуорхайль от завоевателя Райнара Красноволосого. Так и ты сегодня отвадил захватчиков из Карна Рохта от нашей родной земли.

— Да ты и впрямь любимец Орнара, Эадан Фин-Диад, — проговорил Райнар Фин-Солльфин, и Эадан аж вздрогнул от его голоса: он и позабыл, что Райнар до сих пор здесь. — Сколько героев Трефуйлнгида пришли под твою руку! И могучий сын Турре, и Ллонах Донгруах, и даже Тьёген Фин-Гебайр, племянник почтенного Йомендира, а с ним и другие родовитые мужи Карна Гуорхайль. Один ты, повелитель героев, остаешься в стороне, пока другие проливают кровь за тебя и твоего побратима. Но то, без сомнения, не из трусости, а оттого, что ты не желаешь затмить новыми подвигами твое прославленное убийство Ниффеля-балайра.

Эадан укусил себя за щеку. И зачем он только сравнил Тьорна с Тьорун Эгирсгрюд, что подняла людей Гуорхайля на восстание и приняла страшную смерть от Бордульфа Женоубийцы и Йорре Фин-Солльфина — его, Райнара, предков! Все Фин-Солльфины кичатся, что ведут свой род от первых эсов, поцеловавших меч роггайну Райнару, когда тот еще не был роггайном; на землях «Райнарова наследства» Фин-Солльфинов почитали за это цветом знати. Еще бы Райнар Фин-Солльфин не взбеленился, когда Эадан начал превозносить их заклятую противницу!

Эадан заметил, что от клина бедарцев отделился один всадник и направился к ним. «Этого еще не хватало», — кисло подумал Эадан. Он уже и не знал, как себя держать, чтобы не напроситься на Солльфинову злобу: не приветить бедарцев — значит оскорбить своенравных и переменчивых союзников, чья помощь принесла ему сегодня победу; а одарить их по их заслугам — еще больше разозлить Райнара Фин-Солльфина, который и без того уже успел забрызгать бедарцев грязью.

Всадник приблизился, и Эадан узнал Эйфа Кег-Райне. У него отлегло от сердца: Эйф — не Ллонах Донгруах или кто-то из старших бедарцев, зачерствевших и возгордившихся за годы Нэахтова самовластия в Мелинделе. Эйф — славный малый, добросердечный, безобидный, _неопасный_ — так думалось Эадану: единственный, с кем Эадану не приходилось держать ухо востро. Прежде, нищим сиротой без могущественной родни, без покровителей, нахлебником у стола Тьярнфи Морлы, Эадан и не подозревал, что геррод вовсе не растет вместе с возвышением и богатством. Ныне он побратим карнрогга, сам почти карнрогг, но по-прежнему чувствует себя ниже всех, кто его окружает, будто его геррод все еще ничтожен, как у неприкаянного изгнанника. Оттого Эадану еще больше льстило уважение Эйфа, и он любил бывать рядом с ним. Под восхищенным взглядом Эйфа Эадан будто становился шире в плечах.

Эйф спрыгнул с коня перед Эаданом и поклонился, прижав руку к животу — Эадана всегда смешил этот бедарский поклон: точно живот прихватило! Не убирая руки, Эйф сказал:

— Дядюшка Эадан, — начал он, и Эадан еле сдержал улыбку: подумать только, его уже называют дядюшкой! — Разреши просить у тебя пощады для моего брата. Высокородный Мэйталли не вскармливает ненависть к тебе и твоему стаду, — Эйф запнулся и, краснея, исправился: — …твоему народу. Не его желанием было выступить против тебя с оружием. Он всего лишь покорялся воле отца, как подобает почтительному сыну.

Эадан покосился на Райнара Фин-Солльфина — услыхал ли тот, что пощады для наследника меча просят не у кого-нибудь, а у него, Эадана? Это в его, Эадана, власти — распоряжаться жизнью карнроггских сыновей, так что нечего Райнару перед ним заноситься.

— Что ж, твои слова разумны, молодой Эйф, — проговорил Эадан, напуская на себя значительный вид. — Я был бы скверным сыном Орнару, если б отнял у тебя твоего брата — ведь я сам не понаслышке знаю, как горяча и неодолима побратимская любовь. Я не держу обиды за то, что ты побратался с сыном моего врага. Не держу зла и на высокородного Мэйталли. Пусть твой побратим преклонит колена и назовет имена Рогатых Повелителей, что не станет мстить людям Карна Гуорхайль за гибель его отца — я же призываю в свидетели Орнара, Отца Правды, и среднего сына его Виату, Хранителя Мира, — Эадан поднял руку в жесте обращения к богам, раскрытой ладонью к небу, и продолжил возвысив голос: — …что ни один из моих эсов не будет насмехаться и хулить высокородного Мэйталли за эту клятву.

Эйф помог Мэйталли слезть с коня. Придерживая — Мэйталли уже не кричал, но Эйф все еще опасался за его кости — Эйф подвел его к Эадану, опустился вместе с ним на колени в мокрую от дождя траву и шепнул, зачем-то гладя Мэйталли кругами по спине, как плачущего младенца:

— Великодушный Эадан отпускает тебя, ты только поклянись…

Мэйталли посмотрел на Эйфа, перевел непонимающий взгляд на Эадана — похоже, он и не помнил, кто это такой. Послушно он начал произносить клятву:

— Да слышит мои слова справедливый Орнар… Да слышит милостивый Виату… Пусть достигнет мой голос единственно истинного Господа в золотых высях… — Мэйталли опять посмотрел на Эйфа. — В чем мне клясться? — прошептал он.

— Что отрекаешься от мести за убийство отца, — подсказал Эйф.

Глаза Мэйталли расширились.

— Батюшка умер?..

Он заплакал — без рыданий, бесшумно, просто слезы потекли по лицу, и у всех, кто собрался поглядеть на клятву сына Хендрекки, сердца защемило от жалости. Дрожащим от слез голосом Мэйталли продолжил:

— …Я отрекаюсь от мести за отца моего, высокородного Хендрекку, сына Хюннера, и возглашаю без затаенного яда и сокрытых козней, что его умерщвление было честным.

Он хотел было подняться с колен, но Эадан выставил перед ним меч Хендрекки.

— Поцелуй мне меч, высокородный Мэйталли, — и делу конец.

Эадан и сам поразился собственному нахальству: шутка ли, потребовать от карнроггского наследника — да нет, уже не наследника, а карнрогга! — клятвы на мече, словно от элайра. Его как будто проказливый Этли пихнул в спину — а может, всему виной были презрительные речи Райнара Фин-Солльфина. Эадан ждал, что Мэйталли не стерпит унижения, вскинется, заберет назад свою клятву — но Мэйталли подался к мечу и коснулся клинка губами, словно не понимал, что это значит.

У эсов вырвался ошеломленный вздох. Вовек не бывало такого, чтобы карнрогг по доброй воле признавал другого карнрогга своим господином. Да и можно ли назвать Эадана карнроггом? Он карнроггский побратим и первый элайр, но карнрогг ли? Что же это выходит — карнрогг и сын карнрогга поцеловал меч сыну элайра? Верно говорят люди, какие только безумства ни творят боги в буйную пору Кан Туидат…

Мэйталли встал, опираясь на руку Эйфа.

— Можно мне домой? — просто спросил он.

Эйф опять поднял его в седло. Избегая встречаться взглядом с Эаданом, Эйф сел на коня и двинулся обратно к своим родичам, не сказав Эадану ничего не прощание. На душе у него было гадко. Он ощущал короткое дыхание Мэйталли на своем затылке, его руки вокруг своего стана, его вьющиеся волосы, щекочущие шею — и мучился стыдом, стыдом и раскаянием за то, что сам того не ожидая завел Мэйталли в западню. Обманом заставил его отречься от собственной чести и власти, которую Мэйталли по праву наследует после гибели отца…

— Чего посмурнел, жеребчик? — потрепал его по плечу Ллонах Донгруах. — Слезай, устроим стоянку. Завтра чуть свет нам в путь: с Господней помощью доедем до Муйргредовой кламмах раньше Кег-Мора.

— Для чего же Кег-Мора спешить в Мелиндель, дядюшка? — удивился Эйф.

Ллонах поднял голову, внюхиваясь в вечерний воздух, словно заранее чуял грядущее кровопролитие.

— Как проведают Кег-Мора о том, что Мэйталли наш пленник, думаешь, они останутся мирно сидеть в своем вороньем гнезде? Не по нутру им было достойное правление твоего отчима Нэахта (да будет крепок его ойлен на пиру предков!), но они терпели, ибо без Нэахта не видать бы Хендрекке победы над Юфтаном Братоубийцей. Ныне же мы вновь их заклятые враги — те, что стали на сторону убийц их ненаглядного Вильке и разбили их войско в этой славной битве. Нет, не потерпят больше Кег-Мора сынов Бевре в Муйргредовой кламмах — бросятся наперегонки с ветром, лишь бы засесть в Мелинделе раньше нас. Так что поторопимся, Эйф, побратим Муйргреде. Посадим твоего брата в высокое кресло — и да продлится власть сынов Бевре над всем Карна Муйргрет!


	10. Chapter 10

Все оживились, завидев в утренней дымке Улайне Хира — значит, дом уже близко. Бедарцы вместе с Мэйталли Моргерехтом умчались на юг, как только было покончено с разделом добычи; эсы с хуторов отстали по пути, разбрелись по родным фольдам, и с Эаданом остались лишь Райнар Фин-Солльфин и Тьёген Фин-Гебайр со своими людьми да Тьорн, сын Турре, — ему не терпелось начать хозяйствовать на подаренной земле.

Стоял славный безветренный полдень — редкая передышка между грозами Кан Туидат. Небо по-прежнему скрывалось за облаками, но сквозь них светило солнце и пригревало уже совсем по-весеннему, а воздух больше не дышал промозглым зимним холодом. Эадан вбирал его в себя полной грудью. Пахло землей и молодой травой, лес дышал влажной хвоей, и первые, пока еще редкие, цветы появились по сторонам дороги. Свистали птицы. Скоро незамужние девушки выйдут кланяться деревьям, и над Гуорхайлем разольется их пение; а потом по лугам побегут дети, нарвут душистых трав — в домах начнут печь зеленые пироги во славу Кан Туидат и всех эсов, что сумели пережить зиму. Эадану вспомнилось, как он сам с другими мальчишками босиком — чтобы не попортить обувку — носился в мокрой траве днями напролет и, не утерпев, прямо там набивал рот хрусткими душистыми побегами, не обращая внимания на рези в оголодавшем нутре. Вспомнились долгие серые сумерки, когда все запахи становились одуряюще сильными, а голоса приятелей разносились далеко-далеко, и так не хотелось возвращаться в усадьбу, во тьму и духоту оскудевшего за зиму дома, чьи стены еще помнили тяжкую пору Дунн Скарйады.

Эадан свесился с седла, сорвал сверкающий от росы цветок и пристроил его Вальзиру за ухо. Вальзир дернул головой. Взглянул с досадой, но — как показалось Эадану — все же без злости, и цветок убирать не стал. Осмелев, Эадан за руку притянул его к себе. Киртю-Вэнтю послушно пошла рядом, нисколько не беспокоясь из-за близости Эаданова жеребца, и Эадан в который раз себя похвалил, что не поскупился на такую добрую лошадку. Конечно, по виду ей не сравниться с лошадью Юхве Кег-Ульвдагейра, на которую Эадан уговорил Вальзира пересесть ради битвы — чтобы не осрамиться перед спесивцами-южанами. Но пока мужи Карна Гуорхайль проливали кровь на Гурсьей гряде, Эадан только и делал, что следил за Вальзиром и Ульвдагейровой лошадью: та разнервничалась из-за чужого всадника, а еще пуще из-за того, что Вальзир вцепился в нее мертвой хваткой. Когда Эадан наконец снял Вальзира с седла, в его кулачках оказались зажаты пучки гривы.

В дороге Вальзир жаловался, что устал. Эадан заезжал на каждый встречавшийся им по пути хутор, тянул с отъездом как только мог, до того, что люди Райнара Фин-Солльфина в конце концов взбунтовались: мол, так они не поспеют в Ангкеим не то что к концу Кан Туидат, но и к самому Последнему Рассвету. Но и толку от Эадановых стараний было мало: Вальзир всё уставал и уставал, бледнел и сникал день ото дня, даже с лица сошел, точно хворый, даром что спали они с самых сумерек до позднего утра. Одно только радовало Эадана: теперь Вальзир не желал от него отходить, льнул к нему и рядом с ним будто даже успокаивался. Эадану думалось: может, так к Вальзиру переходят его, Эадана, силы? Ведь во многих сказаниях и смертная тоска, и безнадежные раны исцелялись, если подле героя был его верный побратим. Когда Эадан думал об этом, его переполняло самодовольство. Как же все-таки здо́рово — быть любимцем богов, подобно знаменитым воинам из песен! Вот и побратим у него — карнрогг, и Мэйталли, сын Хендрекки, поцеловал ему меч, а значит, и сам Эадан уже не бесправный сирота и изгнанник, а и сам равен карнроггу… Эадан оглянулся на Райнара и Тьёгена Фин-Гебайра — те громко хохотали, перебрасывались прибаутками друг с другом и со своими людьми — лучшие мужи Карна Гуорхайль, цвет знати, похожие друг на друга как братья в своих собольих шапках со свисающим на плечо хвостом, в подбитых мехом плащах и бархатных кафтанах, из-под которых виднелись густо расшитые рубашки: жены не поскупились на цветные нити и бусины. Райнар и Тьёген везли за собою обозы, тяжелые от снятых с рохтанских воинов доспехов, оружия, одежд и украшений, и в Эадане поднималась обида напополам с завистью, стоило ему вспомнить про всю эту добычу. Райнар и Тьёген явно вознамерились поделить ее между собой и своими прихвостнями, а не поднести карнроггу, как велит древний Закон. Пускай подавятся Фин-Солльфин и Фин-Гебайр! У Эадана теперь есть кое-что подороже всех их мехов, нашейных колец и алых бархатных кафтанов — побратим-карнрогг и право не на одно, а аж на целых два могучих карна. Видать, сбывается по воле Рогатых пророчество Атты: быть Эадану карнроггом над карнроггами…

Едва Эадан произнес в мыслях ее имя, как заметил ее саму в воротах хутора Скеги — точь-в-точь нечисть, которая является, стоит о ней лишь подумать. Атта стояла уперев невидящий взор прямо в Эадана, как будто его-то она и дожидалась. Эадан выругался себе под нос. Вот ведь неймется проклятой кликуше — испоганить такой славный день! Избегая смотреть на нее — и всем телом ощущая на себе взгляд ее мутных слепых глаз — Эадан пустил коня рысцой, чтобы поскорее миновать Атту и всё это проклятое Рогатыми место; и Киртю-Вэнтю потянул за собой.

Тут Атта заговорила.

Протянув к Эадану тощую когтистую руку — не рука, а коршунова лапа — она промолвила не своим голосом, низким и страшным:

— Спеши, спеши, Эадан, побратим карнрогга! Еще не спустится солнце в холодное владение Безглазой Женщины, еще свет не сменится мраком, еще сыны Орнара не запалят огни на крепостной стене Ангкеима, как узнаешь ты свою погибель. Спеши же, не мешкай, Эадан, карнрогг над карнроггами! Спеши навстречу своей судьбе.

— Да чтоб тебя, косматая ведьма! Когда уже твой муженек Ку-Крух утащит тебя обратно в чащобу! — Эадан замахнулся на Атту плетью, но та даже не пошевелилась, всё так же глядела на Эадана незрячими очами, и у Эадана не достало духу опустить плеть.

— Негоже наносить обиду госпоже Атте, — сказал Райнар Фин-Солльфин, подъезжая к Эадану. — Сами могучие боги избрали ее своими устами, а ее род и род ее мужа (да будет обильным его стол в палатах Орнара) уж познатнее многих. Скоро же ты забыл, младший брат Эадан, как склонялся до земли перед высокородным Ульфдангом Морлой, сыном твоего благодетеля.

Эадан не знал, что и ответить. Его так и подмывало полоснуть Райнара плетью по высокомерной роже — это ж додуматься, назвать Тьярнфи Морлу благодетелем! Что же выходит, Эадан попрал древний Закон, пошел против того, кто вспоил его и вскормил, несчастного сироту? «Род познатнее многих»… «Познатнее твоего», — конечно, хотел сказать Райнар. Всё ему неймется, что у карнроггского кресла встал Эадан, а не он, сын первого элайра, потомок роггайнова соратника и Аостейнова воспитателя.

Конь заплясал под Эаданом. То ли передалось ему волнение седока, то ли Райнарова лошадь разозлила, а может, все дело в Атте и хуторе Скеги — говорят, бессловесные твари чуют неладное — да и всегда он был беспокоен, хоть и красив, под стать своему прежнему хозяину Видельге. Эадан уже пожалел о том дне, когда позарился на эту норовистую животину. Надо было подарить его Райнару — пусть бы сам с ним слаживал, глядишь, когда-нибудь и убился бы, по воле Орнара… Унимая коня, Эадан не заметил, как Атта скрылась — казалось, вот она стояла, высокая, длиннорукая, костлявая, как сама Тааль, в побуревших от грязи лохмотьях, в которые превратились ее некогда дорогие одежды, — и вдруг исчезла.

Эадан сложил пальцы в знак, отгоняющий напасти. Осторожно тронул коня — тот нервно дрожал и прядал ушами. За издевками Райнара Фин-Солльфина Эадан даже не успел осознать напророченную ему судьбу — но теперь ужас перед неизбежной гибелью навалился со всей силой. Хорошо бы отмахнуться, убедить себя, что Атта предрекла Эадану скорую смерть лишь из мести, в отплату за убийство ее тестя Тьярнфи — но разве не сбылись ее давешние слова о разрушении Дома Морлы и возвышении Эадана?

— Надо убить, — нарушил молчание Вальзир.

Эадан посмотрел на него, смаргивая навернувшиеся слезы.

— Кого убить?

— Эту, — Вальзир бросил на хутор Скеги взгляд, исполненный такой ненависти, что Эадан отшатнулся: на одно мгновение ему увиделся Ниффель-балайр.

Вальзир резко отвернулся и продолжил тихо, почти неслышно, не оборачиваясь к Эадану:

— Пусть умрет эта. Ты не умрет. Я не хочу.

Эадан разрыдался. Все ж таки любит его побратим! Хоть и мнилось ему нередко, будто Вальзир им тяготится — а вот, пообещал оградить Эадана от злосчастной судьбы. От воли самих богов! Может, Эадан не ошибся, когда сказал Райнару Фин-Солльфину, что Вальзиру покровительствует хризский бог. Бедарцы говорят, этот бог, пришедший из-за великого зеленого озера на Юге, превосходит в могуществе и щедрости Рогатых Повелителей, как Рогатые превосходят Старших. Как знать, возможно, новый бог и даровал Вальзиру столь необычайное везение — а вместе с ним дарует и Эадану, раз уж они побратимы и делят одну судьбу на двоих. И смерть, предреченная Аттой, повернет назад, убоявшись бога Вальзира. Эадан сам видел на стенах рохтанского золоченого дома, как даже мертвецы вставали из могил по воле истинноверских заклинателей. Эх, если б еще уговорить Вальзира научить его этим заклятьям! Тогда бы Эадану совсем уже нечего было страшиться.

Он сунул руку за пазуху, нащупал среди оберегов Око Господне, подаренное Хендреккой на свадьбу, и уложил на груди, чтобы отпугивало напророченную погибель. Его осенило: Эвойн ведь должна бы помнить хоть какое-нибудь истинноверское заклинание! А если нет, то сестра ее уж наверняка знает — госпожа Вальебург ученая, иногда даже способна разобрать, что там Вальзир лопочет по-хризски. Как доедут до Ангкеима, Эадан сразу же бросится к женам да порасспросит.

Обнадеженный, Эадан воспрял духом. К гурсам Атту и ее кликушество! Подумаешь, Говорящая с богами — хризский бог вон тоже с Вальзиром говорит. Эадан в этом почти не сомневался. Недаром же Вальзир, бывало, затихнет, замрет этак, точно настороженный шорохом зверек, и думает, думает о чем-то своем — не растормошишь. Верно, бога своего слушает! А прежде-то Эадан, дурень, недоумевал, что такое с ним творится.

Так, уговаривая себя, Эадан продолжил путь, стараясь не замечать, как солнце клонится к западу и края облаков начинают пылать закатным светом. Голоса птиц стали громче, тревожнее, и аромат цветущих трав загустел, мешаясь с дохнувшей из лесу вонью прелой листвы и стоячей воды. Потянуло дымом, теплым запахом скота и людского жилища. Эадан приободрился — всяко лучше дожидаться своей судьбы под крышей, у очага, размачивая лепешку в горячей похлебке; слушать, о чем болтают рабы, подпевать, если кто-то затянет песню; отогревшись едой, наблюдать сквозь дрему, как женщины снуют в стряпную и обратно, покрикивая на нахальных собак… Спутники Эадана тоже встрепенулись, почуяв знакомые запахи. Ветер принес приветственные возгласы — из Ангкеима вышли встречать — и воины закричали в ответ, зашумели, раздражая лошадей; кто-то из людей Райнара Фин-Солльфина побежал вперед, и Эадан, поддавшись всеобщему воодушевлению, пустил коня вскачь.

У ворот он спешился. Его тут же обступили люди — приметили, какой дивный меч висит у него на поясе. Эадан вытащил Хендреккин меч из ножен, чтобы все смогли рассмотреть узорчатый клинок, каких не видывали в Трефуйлнгиде. Не всё же Фин-Солльфину и Фин-Гебайру похваляться богатой добычей — Эадану тоже есть что показать! Он начал прикидывать в мыслях, как бы покрасивей поведать о сражении на Гурсьей гряде: какие слова он произнес перед боем, что ответствовали предводители вражеского войска, что за предсмертные речи молвили карнрогг Хендрекка и Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг и как напутствовали их в дальний путь победители; какие одежды, доспехи, оружие и скакуны были у знаменитых мужей среди неприятелей и сколько кровавой дани собрали воины Гуорхайля. Разве не поразительно: столько раз Эадан затаив дыхание внимал сказаниям о великих битвах — ныне же ему самому доведется сложить рассказ о высокородных и свирепых сынах Орнара, стяжавших богатство и славу в потехе мечей, и рассказ этот будут повторять правнуки его правнуков… Эадана аж бросило в жар от того, каким значительным он стал. Стягивая на ходу полушубок, он подошел к крыльцу — там стояли Эвойн и Вальебург с приветственными чашами.

Эвойн улыбалась, щурясь от закатного солнца. На ней была круглая парчовая шапочка, отороченная куницей, и рохтанская шуба с длинными, чуть ли не до земли, рукавами, крытая лазурного цвета атласом — Эадан помнил, как удивила его эта чудна́я шуба, когда Вальебург впервые приехала в ней в Ангкеим — еще невестой Морлы. Видно, Эвойн хотела встретить мужа нарядной — она явно взопрела в сестриных мехах, а из-за чаши, которую приходилось держать обеими руками, не могла даже пот утереть.

— Сытного возвращения тебе, хозяин! — воскликнула она не дожидаясь, пока Эадан приблизится. У Эвойн были удивительно чистые белые зубы, точно жемчуг, что в два ряда обхватывал ее шею. Эадан залюбовался, какая у него жена — наверно, не хуже жены самого хризского роггайна в золотом дворце! Эвойн поднесла чашу к его губам. Эадан начал пить, положив ладони ей на руки — на каждом ее пальце было по колечку; смотрел поверх чаши в ее светло-зеленые искрящиеся глаза и думал, до чего обласкали его боги: и побратим-карнрогг, и жена — дочь карнрогга, да еще раскрасавица — так и переливается драгоценностями. Он знал, о чем болтают у него за спиной — мол, вовек не отдали бы карнроггскую дочь за сына фольдхера, если б она не ославила себя на весь Трефуйлнгид. Но Эвойн клялась, что ее вины в том нет, что это Лиас задумал учинить ей позор — вон ведь и брата его Мадге собственный отец выгнал из дому за то, что на собственную мачеху позарился. И Эадан решил верить, что так всё и было. С таким побратимом ему нечасто выпадает случай побыть с Эвойн — к чему изводить это славное времечко на раздумья и подозрения?

— Эйди, а Эйди, — сказала Эвойн смешливо, — вот ты пьешь и не ведаешь, что не я одна подаю тебе брагу.

Эадан закончил пить, промокнул губы рукавицей и расцеловал Эвойн в обе щеки. Пока он ее целовал, Эвойн успела шепнуть:

— Твой сын тебе брагу подал, Эйди!

Эадан отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Ее румянец проступал даже сквозь белила, которыми, как Эадан узнал от жены, мажутся все богатые хризские женщины. Эвойн смотрела на него снизу вверх, дожидаясь ответа, и по-прежнему улыбалась этой своей лукавой улыбкой.

— Правда ли это? — выдохнул Эадан, и сам краснея от изумления и радости.

— Еще рано говорить, — строго сказала Вальебург, но Эвойн перебила:

— Правда, правда, поклон Матушке Сиг! Я чувствую, твой сын растет у меня под поясом. И мне всё мяса хочется — то самая верная примета.

Ошеломленный, Эадан не сразу заметил, как рядом, тихо ступая, появилась Киртю-Вэнтю. Она ткнулась мордой Эадану в ухо — уже выучила, что Эадан должен помочь ее хозяину. Опомнившись, Эадан снял Вальзира с лошади и, по привычке одергивая на нем одежды, выпалил — не удержался:

— Вальзир, у меня вскорости сын родится!

Подошла Вальебург с чашей. Вальзир пить не стал, обошел ее и Эвойн так, будто брезговал к ним прикоснуться, и ни на кого не глядя вошел в дом.

— Мой высокородный брат устал с дороги, — поспешил объяснить Эадан, пряча глаза. О чем Вальзир только думал? Не испить приветственной браги — немыслимое оскорбление; да еще и на глазах у всех элайров, домочадцев и гостей! Уж они-то непременно запомнят и разнесут по всему Гуорхайлю, как себя держит их новый карнрогг.

Эадан повернулся к людям. Его мысли заметались в суматошных поисках того, что могло бы их отвлечь. Наконец, он нашелся:

— Восславим же богов за нашу победу и за буйную пору Кан Туидат! Ты, воинственный Райнар Фин-Солльфин, и ты, не знающий страха Тьёген Фин-Гебайр, герои Трефуйлнгида, гордость роггайновых земель, — будьте хозяевами на моем пиру! И ты, Тьорн, сын Турре, ниспровергатель карнрогга, будь почетным гостем за столом хозяев! Запалим же костры, свяжем зеленые ветви и справим Кан Туидат, как справляли наши достославные деды!

Эсы загудели, захлопали по ляжкам в знак одобрения; кто-то крикнул: «Хорошее дело ты задумал!» и все поддержали, начали тормошить Эадана за плечи, ударять по спине. Даже Райнар и Тьёген, как показалось Эадану, чуть подобрели — польстила им честь быть хозяевами на карнроггском пиру. Если Этли будет благосклонен, ради такого не поскупятся и свои закрома отворить… Разгоряченный, Эадан забрал у Вальебург чашу и осушил залпом. Он никак не мог отдышаться. Вокруг, перекрикивая друг друга, обсуждали грядущее празднество; элайры и свободные работники уже начали сговариваться, чтобы выехать на лов, как заведено в Кан Туидат; Райнар, покровительственно приобняв Эадана, пообещал приказать жене, чтобы помогла молодым хозяйкам распоряжаться слугами и женщинами… Ошалев от охватившего всех возбуждения, Эадан скользнул взглядом поверх голов — и увидел огни по всей крепостной стене, такие веселые во мраке.

«Еще сыны Орнара не запалят огни на крепостной стене Ангкеима…» — прозвучал в памяти голос Атты. И вот они — огни, и солнце скрылось за лесом, и день сменился ночью — а Эадан еще жив! Жив! «Не угадала, Ку-Крухова ведьма!» — подумал он и расхохотался от облегчения. Значит, правы бедарцы, рохтанцы и хризы, истинноверский бог сильнее Рогатых, и воля Вальзира сильнее пророчеств Говорящей с богами. «Ты не умрешь», — сказал Вальзир — и одного лишь его желания хватило, чтобы отвратить саму смерть. «Я прямо как Лайс Тиан, женатый на дочери Орнара, — пришло в голову Эадану. — Как Вайко-первый эс, побратим Виату… Как герои песен, которым посчастливилось породниться с богами!»


	11. Chapter 11

Жену Райнара Фин-Солльфина звали Роггерта, «властная», и сложно было представить женщину, которой это имя подошло бы больше. С того дня, как Райнар со своим родом возвратился в Ангкеим, Роггерта и ее дочери и невестки распоряжались в карнроггской усадьбе, будто они и есть семья хозяина. К чести Роггерты, она по собственному почину передала Вальебург кольцо с ключами — наутро после свадьбы, как велит обычай. Но после присылала рабынь то за одним ключом, то за другим — до тех пор, пока Вальебург не сдалась и уступила кольцо обратно. Вешая его себе на пояс, Роггерта сказала со снисходительной доброжелательностью, какую следует выказывать умудренной опытом женщине к молодой хозяйке: «Оставь повседневные хлопоты другим, госпожа Вальебург. Мы слыхали, в доме твоего высокородного отца так и заведено — зачем же тебе утомлять себя напрасно? Тем паче, тебе и недосуг — надо за сестрой ходить».

— За сестрой ходить, — сплюнула Майетур, когда Роггерта величаво удалилась, позвякивая ключами. — Чего она, помирает, что ли? Сама пусть за собой ходит, ишь выискалась мученица, — с этими словами она бесцеремонно пихнула Эвойн, чтобы та освободила место для Вальебург.

— Уймись ты, гурсиха! Из-за тебя скину, не дай Матушка Сиг, — прохныкала Эвойн.

Ей и в самом деле нездоровилось: с самого утра она лежала в постели, неприбранная, с посеревшим лицом, ни о каком мясе и думать не могла. И чего она ляпнула Эадану, будто ей хочется мяса? Вальебург подозревала даже, что такой приметы и вовсе-то нет, а мачеха Хрискерта попросту ее выдумала, чтобы угодить мужу и насолить Нэахту Кег-Райне.

— Скину, скину, — проворчала Майетур, притягивая к себе миску с вымоченной сушеной рыбой, к которой Эвойн даже не притронулась. — У ней теперь на всё отговорка — «скину»! Не тяжелая ты, а ленивая, так-то. Еще неясно, может, ты вообще заливаешь про дитё, чтобы целыми днями в постели валяться, что твоя волочайка.

Эвойн вдруг ударилась в слезы — как будто с самого детства не привыкла к Майетуровой брани.

— Вальбю, скажи ей! И без того мне худо… Хозяин меня бросил: как возвратился, так и не приходит ко мне, бежит, словно я гнилая какая или безобразная… А тут еще эта рыба! — неожиданно заключила она.

— Унеси рыбу, — приказала Вальебург рабыне.

— И ладно, и унесу, мне же больше достанется, — буркнула Майетур, но встать и не подумала: продолжала жевать прямо тут, запивая кислым молоком, которое тоже поставили для Эвойн.

Вальебург привлекла сестру к себе. С Эвойн творилось странное: она то заливалась слезами, не желая вылезать из спальной ниши, то вдруг подскакивала и начинала смеяться, заводила бестолковые речи, требовала принести ей шитье — мол, хочет шить дитю приданое, пела и заставляла Вальебург с нею танцевать. Иногда Вальебург думалось, не тронулась ли бедняжка рассудком. Эвойн любила поболтать о своем ребенке — всё воображала, каким пригожим он будет да чем одарит ее Эадан в благодарность; и из-за этих наивных мечтаний Вальебург становилось невыносимо ее жаль. Но в то же время в ней росло глухое раздражение. Еще когда к сестрице повадился тайком наведываться Эадан, та, к изумлению Вальебург, сочла это знаком особого благорасположения. «Вот как любит меня мой Эйди, — хвасталась она, — всё старается улучить случай, хоть в конюшне, хоть в подклети». Вальебург глядела на ее востренькое самодовольное личико и поражалась, неужели сестра и в самом деле не видит в этом никакого унижения. Даже рассказывать не стыдится… Конечно, Майетур не могла смолчать: «Привыкла в Мелинделе по темным углам шутки шутить — вот и не угомонится, даром, что женой стала. Тьфу, чяйллях!» — и Майетур прибавляла еще несколько бранных слов, эсских, хризских и весерессийских вперемежку. Каждый раз, когда Эвойн начинала рассуждать о будущем сыне, злобный голос в глубине души Вальебург начинал повторять точь-в-точь как Майетур: «Нагуляла, нагуляла по темным углам, чяйллях-волочайка…» Совестно было Вальебург за подобные мысли — да и разве это вина Эвойн, что вместе с мужем ей достался побратим-балайр. Вальебург вспомнилось, как Эвойн сама говорила когда-то: «Так ли уж сладко замужнее житье? Непременно что-нибудь будет не по тебе. Или свекровь злая, или муж горбун, или золовок с дюжину — а если ни то, ни другое и ни третье, так побратим у твоего господина окажется ревнивый. Что, думаешь, много радости нашей мачехе уживаться с достопочтенным Нэахтом Кег-Райне?..» Нынче уж нет на свете ни достопочтенного Нэахта, ни Тьярнфи Морлы, ни отца — а Эвойн, выходит, как в воду глядела. И еще горше становилось Вальебург оттого, что сама Эвойн давно позабыла о своем нечаянном пророчестве: гордится замужеством и бездумно довольна житьем в Ангкеиме, как будто не замечает, что вся ее гордость зиждется на зыбких подпорках. Дохнет ветер — и они низвергнутся в прах, как читал из истинноверских книг отцовский духовник…

Вся усадьба гудела в приготовлениях к пиру. Роггерта и впрямь была умелой хозяйкой — недаром столько лет правила богатым фольдом мужа. Под началом Роггерты всякий работник знал свое дело, за всякой рабыней был пригляд, всякое зернышко — подсчитано, и даже в суете перед Кан Туидат, казалось, был свой черед и порядок. Наблюдая со стороны, Вальебург с горечью чувствовала, что никогда не стать ей госпожой в этом доме, будь она хоть трижды женой карнрогга. Да и господин ли здесь сам карнрогг? Его и не видать-то почти за порогом хризского покоя.

Майетур вбила себе в голову, что Вальебург тоже должна ночевать в хризском покое, раз уж ее муж не желает приходить на карнроггскую постель. Каждый вечер Вальебург с унынием ждала, когда упрямая рабыня примется выталкивать ее из спальной ниши. «Ну и муженьков тебе наподсовывал твой батюшка, один другого краше, — ругалась Майетур. — Первый — старик, второй — тьфу, сказать-то — только уста осквернить, — и она принималась быстро-быстро дотрагиваться до лба, губ и груди. — Какой травки ему подсыпать, что ли? Тилофского корня натереть? Жаль, не спросишь богоприятного Фону или нашего лекаря, уж хризы немало надежных снадобий знают. Потому как не тебе одной, госпожа, не посчастливилось оказаться женой при таком-то муже…» «Верно, верно, ты только приготовь, — поддерживала ее Эвойн, — а я попрошу Эйди, пускай намешает снадобья побратиму в пищу, чтоб тот не заметил. Уж Эйди меня так любит, в такой малости мне не откажет», — заключала она с убежденностью, от которой Вальебург становилось тошно: Эвойн как будто намекала, что вот ее, в отличие от старшей сестры, любят безо всяких хризских зелий.

— О чем вы толкуете, самих себе срамите! — как-то не выдержала Вальебург, когда Майетур стала особенно настойчиво выгонять ее в хризский покой. — Какие еще травы да коренья? Одним Старшим ведомо, что станется с _ним_ от ваших снадобий. Не простого хриза же вы собрались ими потчевать, а балайра! Как бы нам всем не пришлось потом прятаться по подклетям, как сестрице с ее Эйди.

Эвойн надула губы от обиды.

— Я твоей беде помочь желаю, а ты насмехаешься. Мне ли не знать, как это тяжко — жить ни отцовой дочерью, ни мужниной женой? Я слыхала, будто хризы даже одного императора свергли, когда узнали, что его отец с матерью брачного ложа не делили и были все равно что брат и сестра.

— Откуда же тот император взялся, в печке его выпекли, что ли? — хохотнула Майетур.

— Виделий рассказывал, будто мать прижила этого императора с постельничим, даром что все полагали его скопцом…

— Ты бы поменьше ошивалась рядом с этим хризом-греховодником. Разве надлежит благодетельной девице слушать такие сплетни? Они годятся только для грязных рабынь! — заявила Майетур с бесконечным презрением, будто сама не рабыня.

— Вот еще ты, гурсиха, будешь меня поучать! — и Эвойн, навалившись на Вальебург, попыталась через нее дотянуться до Майетур. Но не тут-то было: Майетур стукнула ее первая, и Эвойн юркнула за спину старшей сестры, прямо как в детстве.

За перебранкой Майетур до поры до времени забыла о своей затее спровадить хозяйку в хризский покой. Вальебург получила еще одну ночь покоя. Глупо бояться собственной рабыни — но мысль о том, чтобы оказаться наедине с Вальзиром, заставляла Вальебург холодеть от непреодолимого страха, лишающего сил и воли. Думая о Вальзире, она не могла не вспоминать, _что_ его старший брат Ниффель-балайр сотворил с теми людьми из Карна Тидд, с Нэахтом Кег-Райне, с бедным нежным Мэйталли… И невольно вспоминались ей предания о другом балайре — родоначальнике Дома Морлы, Аостейне Живчике, что к концу своей недолгой жизни стал точно кровожадный зверь, перегрыз горло жене, изнасиловал и растерзал собственных детей, а после укрылся в лесу, где подстерегал путников. А ведь Вальзир тоже укрывался в лесу…

И как все эти гургейли — Райнар Фин-Солльфин, его родственник, племянник элайра, что убил Каддгара Гурсобойцу, тот фольдхеров сын, с которым Эадан возвратился с битвы, — как они остаются в одном доме с балайром, ночуют здесь, пьют, распевают песни, кто-то даже, как Фин-Солльфин, перевез сюда семью — когда каждый день, каждый миг им грозит ужасная смерть от рук балайра? И как самой Вальебург удается заснуть, зная, что там, за стеной, притаилось алчущее крови чудовище? Истинно учил отцовский духовник: всё способны стерпеть, ко всему способны привыкнуть создания небесного роггайна, ибо чрез испытания спасаются.

Вальебург казалось, она наконец постигла то терпение, к которому призывают истинноверские книги. Когда по воле отца она возвратилась в Ангкеим, что едва не стал ее могилой, Вальебург словно погрузилась в сон без сновидений. Она понимала, что должна испытывать хоть что-то — радость, злость, тревогу, сочувствие — но в ней как будто не осталось больше места, всё пережитое переполняло и давило изнутри, не позволяло новому проникать к сердцу, и лишь тупой животный страх оказывался сильнее. Вальебург сама поражалась, с каким спокойствием она взирала на своих сородичей, которые много дней умирали у нее на глазах в немыслимых муках; на то, как Эадан грабил бездыханное тело Видельге и обсуждал с элайрами, как бы счистить рвоту и испражнения с его одежд — жалко сжигать такое богатство… Как гургейли выволакивали трупы, чтобы побросать их на съедение лесным тварям — никому и в голову не пришло оказать мертвым положенные почести, а ведь все они были благородные свободные эсы, ничем не запятнавшие себя перед Орнаром; и рабыни, собиравшие изгаженные одеяла и шкуры из спальных ниш, в сердцах бранили умерших южан, забывая, что Вальебург и Эвойн тоже южанки. Да что там — похоже, Эвойн тоже забыла. Ибо всё, что занимало ее в те дни — как бы подольститься к мужу, и она сетовала, что из-за этих так невовремя поумиравших рохтанцев Эадану придется уехать на битву, разлучиться с нею, любимой женой. Провожая гургейлей в дорогу, Вальебург смотрела на всех этих воинов, изготовившихся убивать ее родичей, и не чувствовала ничего, кроме желания вернуться в дом — холодно ранним дождливым утром. И весть о гибели отца не потрясла ее до глубины души, как должна была бы. Всё это Вальебург уже видела, всё уже пережила, у нее не осталось горя, отчаяния, боли, чтобы переживать еще раз… Она лишь думала о бедном Мэйталли, которому пришлось целовать меч Эадану. Гургейли рассказывали, никто его не неволил, но Вальебург представляла своего беззащитного младшего брата на поле брани, как он был напуган, ошеломлен смертью отца, совсем один в окружении врагов — и ей хотелось накричать на Эвойн, оттаскать ее за волосы, когда та принималась нахваливать своего «Эйди». Но живая ярость, что так часто вспыхивала в ней прежде, почти сразу же тонула в равнодушной удушающей серости — и Вальебург вновь проваливалась в свой сон наяву.

Начали съезжаться первые гости. Заявился сам Турре Большой Сапог — впервые за много зим — и привез с собой телеги, груженные припасами — «подарками, достойными карнрогга», как сказал он сам, гордясь собственной необычайной щедростью. Ему и вправду было чем гордиться: среди «подарков» нашлись даже мешки с мукой, величайшей драгоценностью после голодной зимы. Благородная Роггерта, всегда глядевшая свысока на коренных гуорхайльцев (уж ее-то род пришел вместе с самим роггайном!), до того восхитилась, что назвала Турре «истинным героем Трефуйлнгида». Воодушевленная, Роггерта принялась за приготовление пира с еще большим рвением, и Ангкеим заполнил дым, пар и аромат весенних пирогов с молодыми травами — теперь не придется, как беднякам, варить из зелени пустую похлебку.

Гости всё прибывали и прибывали. В усадьбе опять стало тесно, даже ночью не смолкал гул голосов; кто-то непременно брел напиться воды, натыкаясь на других спящих, или стукал дверью, спеша на двор «проверить лошадей». Что ни день мужчины выезжали на лов. Топотали кони, заходились лаем и грызлись собаки. Рабы, приехавшие с гостями, затевали драки с хозяйскими рабами и шашни с рабынями. Вновь зазвучал трескучий моддурский говор: сами великие карнрогги Эорамайны соизволили снизойти до бывших нахлебников. Гунвар Эорамайн так и сказал, вылезая из повозки с помощью племянника: «Еще недавно я пустил вас к своему очагу, невзирая на вашу нищету и убогость, как велит древний Закон — и полюбуйтесь, как высоко вы взобрались по воле Рогатых! А что, если б на моем месте оказался дурной сын Орнара, навроде Тьярнфи Морлы? Вы б и вовсе не дожили до своего возвышения!»

Вальебург сомневалась, хорошо ли ей с сестрой выходить к гостям. Роггерта советовала Эвойн не показываться в бражном зале: «Столько народу — и не все они друзья твоему удалому мужу. Не допусти Матушка Сиг, сглазят дитя в твоем чреве». Ясно, Роггерте хочется самой выступать хозяйкой на карнроггском пиру. Что ей, дочери благородного Йомендира Фин-Гебайра, что ее мужу Райнару честолюбия не занимать. Вальебург готова была побиться об заклад, что лежа в постели они обсуждают не здоровье детей и скотины, не хозяйственные заботы, а то, как бы сделаться единоличными господами в Ангкеиме.

— А я оберег от сглаза надену, — нашлась Эвойн.

В утро перед празднеством она вдруг ощутила прилив сил — проснулась ни свет ни заря и давай придумывать, во что нарядиться; даже согнала Майетур с сундука, на котором та спала.

— Пристало ли нам наряжаться? Этот пир во славу победы гургейлей, — сказала Вальебург, хмуро наблюдая, как Эвойн прикладывает к себе то мелкие черно-белые стеклянные бусы, то голубой эмалевый глаз из Весериссии.

— Ну так что ж? — пожала плечами Эвойн — и опять нырнула в сундук. — Мы с тобою покинули батюшкин род, вошли в род наших мужей. Теперь Карна Гургейль — наш дом.

— Они же убийство нашего отца будут праздновать, сестричка…

Эвойн плюхнулась на скомканное бедарское одеяло рядом с Вальебург.

— Ты только и можешь, что меня печалить, — укорила она плаксиво. — Скину из-за тебя, вот увидишь! — Она открыла ларец с драгоценностями, перебрала все и выудила височные украшения, в которых Вальебург отдавали за Тьярнфи Морлу. Посередине каждого блестел крупный желтый яхонт в окружении бирюзы. — Позволишь мне вот эти надеть? Ты ведь в них уже успела покрасоваться, а я впервые предстану перед столькими высокородными мужами, — не дожидаясь разрешения, Эвойн стала прилаживать украшения к узорчатой тесьме, что перехватывала ее головной платок.

Кончилось тем, что Эвойн выпросила у старшей сестры весь ее свадебный наряд, кроме верхнего платья, чересчур широкого для тоненькой Эвойн. И сейчас, глядя, как сестра выплывает из спального покоя и скользит через бражный зал, исполненная важности за свои великолепные одежды, Вальебург думала, не дурная ли это примета. Ей мнилось, что вместе с высоким золотым венцом, алым платом и нижним платьем из тонкой отбеленной шерсти, расшитым по пышным рукавам кайре-ки-ллатским узором с малиновыми и зелеными стеблями, вместе с жемчужным поясным кошелем и среброткаными запястьями она передала сестре свою несчастливую судьбу, которую встретила в тот свадебный день — первый день Дунн Скарйады.

За крепостной стеной уже запалили костры. Начинало смеркаться, и с каждым мгновением пламя становилось всё ярче и веселее. Прислужники исхитрились перенести сюда из бражного зала все скамьи и даже длинный, тяжелый «стол хозяев». Гости не спешили рассаживаться, прохаживались у костров с чашами в руках — пить начали еще с полудня. Громко спорили, кто лучше в меткости, кто дальше бросит валун размером с конскую голову, кто возьмет верх в рукопашной и чей жеребец злее. Собаки крутились у них под ногами, перевозбужденные толчеей и густым жирным запахом охотничьей добычи, что жарилась над кострами. Вереницей вышли из Ангкеима женщины под предводительством Роггерты; они несли пиво, свежие лепешки, пироги, масло и сыр, а следом за ними двое работников тащили дымящийся котел с кашей. Роггерта, а в подражание ей и все женщины до последней рабыни, ступали с таким несокрушимым достоинством, что Вальебург подумалось: так, верно, держат себя вельможи хризского роггайна, идущие через огромный тронный зал, дабы предстать пред очами своего богоподобного властителя. Поставив корчагу с пивом, Роггерта поклонилась гостям и уселась за стол хозяев, будто жена карнрогга.

— Ты погляди, что она о себе возомнила! — зашипела Эвойн на ухо Вальебург. — Наши с тобой законные места занимает!

— Твой муж сам поручил Райнару Фин-Солльфину и Тьёгену Фин-Гебайру быть правителями на этом пиру, — сказала Вальебург. — Неудивительно, что и их жены тоже сочли себя хозяйками.

— Я бы ей указала, куда садиться, — пробурчала Эвойн, направляясь к Эадану, — да только нельзя мне сейчас тревожиться понапрасну. Будущий наследник меча Гуорхайль важнее, чем место за столом…

Вальебург проводила ее взглядом. Эвойн назвала своего ребенка наследником, как будто даже мысли не допускала, что у Вальебург тоже могут родиться дети. Видно, не одна только Роггерта с мужем тешит себя грезами о карнроггском герроде…

Наконец начали садиться. Как всегда, вспыхнули ссоры за почетные места. Турре Фин-Эрда, ничуть не колеблясь, сел одесную карнрогга и усадил рядом всех своих сыновей — такие же кряжистые, как их отец, они заняли больше половины стола. Гунвару и Данде Эорамайнам не осталось места. Райнар Фин-Солльфин, Тьёген Фин-Гебайр и их жены не желали им уступить: мол, стол хозяев неспроста зовется столом хозяев, за ним полагается сидеть хозяевам пира и их семьям, а гости пускай садятся среди гостей. Данда сказал (его круглое белое лицо стремительно багровело): «Что это за гостеприимство, ежели карнроггов, потомков роггайна, сажают ниже фольдхеров?» Эадан бросился их заверять, что у него и в мыслях не было нанести оскорбление столь высоким гостям; собственноручно приволок позолоченное хризское седалище и резной, обитый потускневшей парчой стулец из Вальзирова покоя, и поставил их с другой стороны стола. Не по обычаю: карнроггу следует сидеть лицом ко всем пирующим, а не только к избранным, — но Эорамайны, судя по всему, удовлетворились и с важностью расселись напротив Эадана и Вальзира.

— Ешь ли досыта, милая внучка? — по-моддурски поздоровался Гунвар с Вальебург.

— Спасибо, здоров ли сам, высокородный отец моей матери? — отозвалась Вальебург.

— Да всё болеем, — вздохнул Гунвар. Вальебург надеялась, что вежливых слов сказано достаточно и Гунвар оставит ее в покое, но тот продолжил, не отводя от нее своих пронзительных недобрых глаз: — Не довелось мне выпить на твоей новой свадьбе. Вы, южане, так скоры: не успеете овдоветь, как уже опять прыгаете за брачный полог.

Вальебург промолчала. Разумеется, Гунвар целился не в нее, а в ее отца — до сих пор не простил Хендрекке, что тот привел в дом жену-хризку слишком скоро после смерти Келавейт. Но к чему говорить это ей, будто она виновна в ветренном отцовском нраве? Тем более сейчас, когда отца уже унесли сани Орнара.

— Но кто тебя осудит? — продолжал Гунвар, отрывая кусочки от лепешки и вываливая их в масле. — Дурно обошелся с тобою мой бывший зять (да радуется он на пиру героев!), когда продал тебя старому сычу Морле. Нечего старикам жениться на молодых… Я всегда так отвечал, когда достойные мужи со всего Трефуйлнгида сватали мне своих дочерей. Хоть твоя бабка Сигри легла в холодную землю, не родив мне сына, я все же рассудил, что Рогатые не хотят для меня новой женитьбы. Да и зачем мне сын, если уже есть кому унаследовать меч Эсрогга Эорамайна, — потянувшись через стол, Гунвар придвинул к племяннику блюдо с куриными потрохами, которое поставили на всех. Подсовывая Данде лучшие кусочки, он говорил Вальебург: — Слыхал, отец устроил тебе свадьбу на хризский лад? Даже истинноверского метефрата привез из Карна Рохта? — Гунвар желал похвастаться своим знанием, но произнес слово «метефрат» до того по-моддурски, что Эадан, не расслышав, возразил:

— Да нет, господин, Хендрекка никаких кур с собою не привез. Эти потрошки привез достопочтенный Турре — вот как расщедрился ради удовольствия высокородных гостей! Наверно, даже у самого хризского роггайна не бывало застолий богаче, — с гордостью заключил Эадан.

Гунвар наморщил тонкий нос, который уже начал краснеть от вечернего холода.

— О чем я толкую, Эйди, так это чудн_о_, что вы с побратимом женились на моих красавицах-внучках по истинноверскому обычаю. Потому как у хризов не заведено, чтобы сыновья брали за себя отцовых вдов. У хризов не то, что у нас: они полагают такую женитьбу не достойным деянием, а напротив, кровосмешением, ибо в глазах их бога мачеха и пасынок — всё одно что родные мать и сын.

— Диву даюсь, дядюшка, о скольких диковинных вещах тебе известно! — восхитился Данда.

Эадан с беспокойством покосился на Вальзира — не слушает ли тот разглагольствования Гунвара. Эадан уже знал, что побратим отчего-то свирепеет, когда при нем начинают рассуждать о хризах и истинной вере. Но Вальзир, казалось, вновь пребывал со своим богом: смотрел прямо перед собой, вцепившись обеими руками в изукрашенный карнроггский кубок, не притрагивался ни к питью, ни даже к полной плошке сушеной клюквы, на которую Эадан давно засматривался; отсветы костров скакали по лицу Вальзира и вспыхивали в его немигающих темных глазах.

— Богоприятный Фона сказал, это ничего, что госпожа Вальебург была женою Вальзирова отца, — проговорил Эадан тихо, чтобы не потревожить побратима. — Если мачеха не зачла с первым мужем, то после его смерти, по хризскому закону, она и пасынок уже не родственники. Так сказал богоприятный Фона.

Гунвар криво улыбнулся.

— И горазды же мудрить эти лайкарлахи!

Эадан с сожалением проследил, как очередной лакомый кусочек перекочевывает к Данде. Распотроши Старший этих Эорамайнов вместе с уважением, которое они якобы выказали своим приездом. Какое уж тут уважение! Только объесть норовят, да еще и с такими минами, будто Эадан должен быть им благодарен. И чего Гунвар привязался с этой женитьбой? Ему-то какая забота? Уж кому-кому, но всяко не Гунвару обличать кровосмешение. У, лисья морда! Небось, завидует, что власть над Гуорхайлем досталась Эадану и Вальзиру. Прежде-то, заграбастав Карна Тидд руками своего крысеныша Вульфсти, Гунвар уже облизывался на Морлино владение, оставшееся без хозяина. Заполучи он его — и под Эорамайнами оказались бы все четыре карна, всё Райнарово наследство. Кто из потомков любимого сына Райнара Красноволосого не примерял к своему имени прозвание «роггайн»? Гунвар и Данда, карнрогги над карнроггами… Добрый хозяин и раба не накормит теми помоями, что выставляют гостям в Эорамайновой усадьбе… Еще и лошадь украли, подлые росомахи… В памяти Эадана мгновенно всплыло, как они с Вальзиром жили впроголодь в том загаженном, тесном, темном доме, среди таких же неприкаянных изгнанников, вороватых и озлобленных, у равнодушных хозяев, которые даже Эаданово имя не потрудились запомнить. Черная обида наполнила сердце Эадана. Гунвар потянулся было за куском зеленого пирога, но Эадан его опередил и сунул пирог Вальзиру.

Гунвар аж оторопел от такой неучтивости. Где это видано, чтобы хозяева хватали угощение поперед высокородного гостя? Эти Моргерехтовы лизоблюды вконец распоясались. Забыли, как приползли к Гунвару бесприютными скитальцами, одни-одинешеньки в страшную пору Дунн Скарйады. А теперь — ишь, возгордились! Карнроггами себя величают, лезут править роггайновым карна, а кто они роггайну Райнару? Один — сирота из коренных, второй так и вовсе хриз-полукровка без роду без племени…

Гунвар подозвал своего элайра. Тот выслушал, поклонился и скрылся за всполохами костров, а вскоре вернулся с длинным, по-видимому тяжелым, свертком. Опершись о плечо Данды, Гунвар поднялся.

— Я привез тебе подарок, Эадан, сын фольдхера, — произнес он, разворачивая ткань. — Дар, который ты и твой побратим воистину заслуживаете, — с этими словами он поднял на обеих ладонях меч, чей красивый узкий клинок украшали магические знаки, а рукоять — большой, гладко отполированный змеиный камень. Торжественно он положил меч на стол перед Эаданом и Вальзиром.

— Узнаешь ли этот меч, Эадан-скиталец? Во мраке Дунн Скарйады ты положил его к моим ногам как плату за мое гостеприимство — нынче же я возвращаю его тебе в честь твоего возвышения. Я дал ему имя Ниффельтьюри, Ниффелева смерть, — и кому, как не тебе, убийце балайра, владеть этим оружием?

Эадан смотрел на меч, словно перед ним возник сам Ниффель с разверзнутой в балайрском бешенстве пастью. Пирующие, что сгрудились у стола хозяев, чтобы поглазеть на карнроггский подарок, тоже притихли: все понимали, что значит этот зловещий дар. Потерянный меч, вернувшийся к хозяину — предвестник погибели. Те, кто ехал с Эаданом, когда ему повстречалась Атта Говорящая с богами, живо припомнили ее пророчество и принялись шепотом пересказывать его другим, всякий на свой лад. Всем стало любопытно, что скажет сам Эадан. Этот смешливый, жизнерадостный парень ничуть не походил на обреченных смерти героев, столь любимых эсами; а вот же — два предначертания о скорой смерти в ряд!

— Хорош подарок, ничего не скажешь! — наконец заговорил Эадан. — Да и возможно ли назвать подарком вещь, которой даритель никогда не владел? Свободные мужи Трефуйлнгида, мои родичи и добрые гости! — повысил он голос. — Я по обычаю отдал этот меч на хранение хозяевам дома, где я думал найти приют на зиму. Но после Гунвар Эорамайн не только не вернул мне мое имущество, у него еще и хватило смекалки преподнести его мне в дар! Слыхал я, будто на роггариме он и Тьярнфи Морле пытался его всучить, да только тот не взял. Орнар, Отец Правды, не даст мне солгать: гость из тебя столь же хорош, сколь и хозяин. Пью твое здоровье, высокородный Гунвар! — и Эадан опрокинул в себя кубок.

Данда вскочил на ноги — хризское седалище зашаталось и опрокинулось.

— Как ты посмел, безродный наглец, забрызгивать грязью моего старшего родича?! Мы потомки Эсрогга Эорамайна, роггайнова законного наследника, а ты не сумеешь перечислить и трех своих предков!

— Законного наследника, как же, — тут же откликнулся Райнар Фин-Солльфин. — Напомни-ка, Данда-потомок нагулыша, дал ли Райнар Красноволосый развод своей жене Утте прежде, чем лечь с этой вашей Элейфгун?

Тем, кто ведет свой род от младших сыновей роггайна, зачатых с его второй женой, от веку приходилось терпеть за спиной подобные толки. Но чтобы вот так, прямо в лицо, да еще и на пиру, где Данда и его дядюшка — почетнейшие из гостей… У Данды побагровела даже шея.

— Вам ли, Фин-Солльфинам, марать других нагулышами? — выкрикнул он. — Сколько же кровных сыновей было у вашего Йорре? — Данда шумно выдохнул: он порядком запыхался. — Ни одного! Потому как справедливые боги карали его за беззаконие! И родоначальник ваш вовсе не Йорре Фин-Солльфин, а ублюдок его побратима, Бордульфа Женоубийцы! Верно, любы ему были убийцы родни, раз он и своего воспитанника Аостейна взрастил таким же…

Тут уж повставали все Фин-Солльфины и их люди, и люди Тьёгена Фин-Гебайра заодно. Гунвар запоздало подсчитал, что они превышают числом его элайров. Ни у кого не было при себе оружия, кроме ножей — богам неугодны распри на празднестве. Но когда это служило преградой воинственным сынам Орнара? Гунвар притянул Данду к себе. Элайры из Руда-Моддур встали рядом, готовые оборонять своих повелителей. Райнар Фин-Солльфин колебался: одно дело перепалка, совсем другое — нажить себе могущественных врагов карнроггской крови. Он глянул на Эадана — не думает ли тот его остановить, уговорить помириться, как подобает хозяину? Но молодой дурень лишь таращился на него и Эорамайнов.

Вдруг позади моддурцев раздался совершенно нелепый, визгливый смех. Все повернулись, пытаясь рассмотреть в неверных отсветах костров, кому приспичило смеяться в такие мгновения.

Вслед за смехом раздался пронзительный голос:

— А ты говорила, наш приход пробудит ярость в сердцах гуорхайльцев. Как я погляжу, они и без нас разъярились на славу!

Теперь все узнали карнрогга Вульфсти. Он шагал к столу хозяев, закинув полу плаща себе на плечо, чтобы не замочить, и забавно вскидывал ноги в высокой траве. За ним следовали его элайры, не меньше дюжины, и Гунвар вздохнул с облегчением: вознагради Орнар эту нежданную подмогу! Рядом с Вульфсти шел еще кто-то — женщина, выше него ростом; Вульфсти вел ее под руку. Когда они приблизились к столу, гуорхайльцы не поверили своим глазам: в спутнице Вульфсти они узнали Онне.

Вульфсти поклонился, широко взмахнув рукой.

— Пьяного пира вам, хозяева! И тебе здоровьица, мой высокородный воспитатель, — он обнял Гунвара и смачно расцеловал, а за ним и Данду. — Что это ты весь мокрый да задохшийся, друг мой Данда? — спросил он, разглядывая Данду со всех сторон. — Вы что, уже в воду прыгать начали, посреди ночи? Смотри, как бы Ддав не утащил тебя в свою илистую усадьбу, такого-то красавца.

Вульфсти повертел головой, оглядывая стол и скамьи.

— Ух и набились вы тут, как Уллиры в подпол! Даже нашим с женушкой тощим задам места не найдется. Ну не беда, мы вот тут пристроимся, с краешку, — и Вульфсти, подпрыгнув, ко всеобщему веселью уселся прямо на стол.

Онне осталась стоять, будто ей и дела нет до ужимок Вульфсти. Тот развел руками.

— Да уж, видал я бабенок и посговорчивее, — пожаловался он эсам, которые только и ждали, что он еще отчебучит. — Но вы не подумайте, я свою Онне и на десяток послушных жен не променяю! С нею не то что с другими — не заскучаешь. Всякий раз, как ложусь с ней в постель, думаю-гадаю, какую утеху она мне приготовила: то ли горло перережет, то ли весь дом спалит… А вы это славно придумали — пируете прямо здесь, под небом Орнара. А то я тревожился, как бы моя добрая женушка не подожгла Ангкеим во второй раз — тем более, вон огней сколько.

Все покатились со смеху — кроме Гунвара, который словно бы не слышал шуток. Неприязненно прищурившись на Вульфсти, он переспросил:

— Женушка? С каких это пор твоя жена зовется не Фьоттр, а Онне?

— С тех пор, как я сам обженил высокородного Вульфсти с высокородной Онне у меня на Большом Сапоге, и все мои сыновья и работники тому свидетели, — сказал Турре Фин-Эрда, приподнимаясь со скамьи — его необъятный живот навалился на стол. — Вы, карнрогги, можете сколь угодно на нас поплевывать, на крепких хозяев, живущих от земли; но в моем доме мне всяк поклонится — и карнрогг, и элайр. Во, взять хоть Эадана, — Турре ткнул толстым пальцем в его сторону. — Прославленный герой Трефуйлнгида, одолевший балайра, карнроггский побратим, которому уже и другой карнрогг поцеловал меч! А спросишь у меня — так я расскажу, как он мне — хех! — спину чесал.

— Так и есть, — сверкнул острыми зубами Вульфсти. — Чесал, еще как чесал — чуть все руки не стер!

— А вот сын мой Тьорн, — Турре заставил Тьорна тоже подняться, — по виду — малый простой, не чета вам, бахвалам разряженным. А он — слыхали? — самого Пучеглазого заколол, что твоего поросенка! Теперь мой Тьорн первый элайр. Ну и правильно: пускай угождают нам побратимы, если хотят, чтобы мы молчали об истинном наследнике Тьярнфи Морлы. Тьорн-то постарше Вальзира будет!

Глаза у Вульфсти так и сверкали от удовольствия.

— Ты поберегись, достопочтенный Турре. Моя жена уж больно охоча до Морлиной кровушки — как бы заодно и твоего Тьорна не пришибла, — он шлепнул ладонью прямо по остаткам куриных потрохов, а потом отправил их, раздавленные, в рот.

Опять расхохотались — и Эадан вместе со всеми. Какая удача, что Вульфсти занесло на их пир! Если б не он, кто знает, чем бы закончилась эта злосчастная склока с Эорамайнами. Не иначе как сам озорник Этли пришел Эадану на помощь.

Принесли глухарей и тетеревов, и эсы отвлеклись: вгрызаясь в пахучее, чуть подгоревшее мясо, трудно думать об обидах и подколках. Все заметно повеселели. Начали уговаривать Данду спеть; он отказывался для виду, а потом поставил правую ногу на свой хризский стул и затянул песню о Последней Войне Роггайна — походе на Карна Баэф, в котором бок о бок сражались воины со всех четырех карна. Не сыскать песни лучше, чтобы напомнить гуорхайльцам и моддурцам, что они одного корня, одного боевого клича. Да и Данда выводил песню так вдохновенно, так славно и к месту подкреплял слова жестами, что поневоле заслушаешься. Эадан взялся подпевать. Не забывая поглощать угощение — а то пока поёшь, толстопузый Турре со своими сыновьями-бочонками сметут всё подчистую — Эадан распевал от души, и к нему присоединялись другие — и ночь загудела громозвучными эсскими голосами.

Валезириан жевал пирог с травами и заставлял себя проглатывать, не прислушиваясь ко вкусу. Он был голоден, но пирог успел остыть на сыром вечернем воздухе и Валезириан, как только откусил, почувствовал кусочки жира, которым сдобрили начинку «для сытности». Валезириан сделал глубокий вдох, подавляя тошноту. Хадары горланили песню — и Эадан, конечно, с ними. Как же иначе. Разевает рот, полный мяса; давится, но не перестает ни петь, ни есть. Валезириан решил не смотреть. От метущихся всполохов пламени болели глаза. Сколько еще они намерены праздновать? Уже так поздно, и Валезириан так устал.

В последние дни он не мог толком поспать. Хадаров в доме стало больше — больше голосов, разговоров, шагов, хохота, шума, который не смолкал ни на мгновение. Валезириан не выходил в общий зал, но он ведь все равно знал, что там, за задернутой занавесью, _они_. И они могут войти, если только пожелают. А ведь мучаясь в пути на битву и обратно, Валезириан утешался мыслью, что отдохнет дома…

С тех пор, как они вернулись во дворец, Эадан стал еще невыносимее. Он был радостен больше обычного и болтлив больше обычного, и извергал на Валезириана поток бессмысленных рассказов о том, чем известен новоприбывший гость или каких лесных тварей он сегодня забил на охоте. А хуже всего, что он едва не лопался от глупой гордости — за свой украденный у мертвеца меч, за то, что сын авринта Эдрикии принес ему клятву, за то, что другие хадары теперь его слушают… и за то, что обрюхатил жену. За это в особенности. Нет, при Валезириане Эадан помалкивал и об Эвойн, и о ребенке в ее чреве; но Валезириан угадывал, как Эадан счастлив — и как ему тяжело держать язык за зубами. И это выводило Валезириана из себя. Эадан всегда найдет, чему радоваться… Нечему радоваться, а он радуется, как будто назло, как будто не видит, как мрачно и омерзительно всё, что их окружает. Вот и сейчас — поет во все горло, словно еще недавно этот болезненного вида старик не нанес ему какую-то обиду, а тот пузатый, смахивающий на борова негидиец, у которого они жили зимой, не рассказал об Эадане что-то унизительное. Валезириан выхватывал лишь разрозненные слова, но по голосам и по тому, как менялись лица хадаров, понимал — они нападают на Эадана. И от унижения, от того недоброго, враждебного, что дрожало над пиршественным столом, от дыма костров и обилия негидийской речи, от этих звуков, слишком громких, неожиданных, со всех сторон, так, что кажется — подступают, окружают, вот-вот накинутся — от всего этого _слишком_ Валезириан начинал захлебываться. Он больше не мог терпеть. Они истязали его так долго: сначала дорога к тем холмам, кровопролитие, обратный путь, отчего-то еще более утомительный, та женщина со страшными глазами и страшным голосом, которая желала смерти Эадану, и вот, когда Валезириан думал, что его наконец оставят в покое — Эадан затеял новую пытку. Радуется теперь… Гогочет…

Валезириан схватил Эаданов нож, воткнутый в дичь, — и вонзил туда, где еще мгновение назад была рука Эадана. И как тот успел отдернуть? Эадан отшатнулся, свалился навзничь со скамьи. Его испуганное лицо выглядело так нелепо, что Валезириану стало дурно от злости; он принялся ударять ножом в столешницу — снова, и снова, и снова — пока не сломал лезвие. Его прошила судорога. Он поднял руки, словно хотел закрыть лицо, но вместо этого зарылся пальцами в волосы и с усилием провел ногтями вниз, оставляя багровые следы на щеках; схватился за шею.

— Я больше не могу, я больше не могу! — прорыдал он, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — Я терпел _так долго_, столько дней, столько дней… Разве не видите… Хватит, хватит, я не могу больше, я так устал!..

Эадан на четвереньках подполз к Вальебург.

— Чего он хочет? — прошептал он. — Устал, да?

Но Вальебург сковал ужас — она не могла произнести ни слова, не могла пошевелиться, только не отрываясь смотрела на балайра. Все гости застыли на месте. Никогда они не слыхали — и сказания молчали о том — чтобы балайры, охваченные божественной яростью, были способны разговаривать; а этот говорил, да еще так жутко, на нелюдском языке… Они боялись не то что бежать — даже вздохнуть. Сидели и смотрели снизу вверх на искаженное балайрским бешенством лицо Морлы, предчувствуя, что этот пир вскоре обернется пиршеством для воронов.

Призвав всю свою смелость, Эадан приблизился к Вальзиру и обнял его ноги.

— Пощади, любимый брат, — взмолился он.

Валезириан недоуменно посмотрел на Эадана. Повернул голову к другим хадарам. Он словно очнулся от горячки, совершенно обессилевший, опустошенный. Все хадары как один уставились на него. Но не успел Валезириан испугаться, как его поразило осознание: это _они_ боятся. Боятся _его_!

Валезириан попробовал взглянуть прямо на одного из них — никогда прежде он не делал подобного — и тот задрожал, сжался под его взглядом, а по мертвенно-бледному лицу побежали слезы. Хадар нащупал на груди какой-то языческий амулет и забормотал что-то, крепко зажмурившись. Наверное, молился своим демонам Рогатым, чтобы спасли его от Валезириана.

Медленно Валезириан опустился обратно на скамью. Хадары следили за каждым его движением, ни живы ни мертвы. Эадан сел рядом, взял его руку в свои, прижался лбом к тыльной стороне ладони. Валезириан сделал глубокий вдох. Бесконечный покой разлился в его душе — как тепло, как мягкий свет, умиротворяющий аромат ладана и кипарисового дерева. Валезириану почудилось, что он поднимается ввысь. Воспаряет над столом, над всеми этими негидийцами, над их кострами, зловонием, угрозой — он высоко, им до него уже не дотянуться. Больше не надо перебарывать давящую на грудь тяжесть, чтобы дышать. В горле — там, где прежде жило неизбывное горе, — теперь расходилось одно лишь сияние.


End file.
